Hyper Dimension Neptunia: Code Breaker
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Effects from crossing over into another dimension can vary at times, one never knows... and this time, that crossing gave someone the power to literally break the code of Gamindustri for a short time. With the designation of Code Breaker the Red God, Castiel "Cas" Grayson sets out on a quest to find a way back home to or choose to stay... if he can survive the CPU's antics that is.
1. Chapter 1

Code Breaker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from HDN or anything else that may be reference, all I own are the two OCs, and that. Is. FINAL!**

**Chapter 1: A NEW DIMENSION!?**

_**Our World/Some random apartment in America**_

In a rather dark room, flopped down on a bed playing on a handheld game system, a PSVita, a seventeen year old boy was playing a newly acquired game at a near record speed as his taped over and fingerless-gloved hands flew over the controls, the light illuminating his features.

His hair was ear length, tussled and messy, being a near black dark brown, with multiple tufts falling in front and between his sharp, blue-gray eyes. His features could be described as a pretty boy, though obviously identifiable as male, but all in all just plain, and his outfit was a black, red lined hoodie over an outfit that was just a black t-shirt and jeans, red canvas sneakers on his feet, which were hanging in the air and waving about. The entire outfit seemed a little baggy on him, most likely due to a limber, unathletic build that was complemented by a slightly above average height of 5'11.

"Hagh, why can't I just live in game worlds like Gamindustri in HPDN? At least then I could probably avoid being such a shut in." the teen muttered, pausing the game, a reboot of one of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games, paused just at a moment of fourth wall breakage. "Of course I'm being completely sarcastic. I really doubt anything like that could ever be possible."

The boy sat up with a sigh and stretched his arms, leaning on his knees.

"_Are you sure about that? You don't want to go to a new world?" _There was that little voice in the back of his head again. The one that always questioned what he said, the one that _loved _to play devils' advocate with him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, yeah, my worlds boring as hell and there's not much for me at this point in time, but why should I go to another world? I mean, I've got _some _friends… and then there's my family." The boy responded out loud, placing a pair a black and red headphones around his neck and spinning the wire for no reason other than boredom.

"Some _friends. How many would that be? And how often does your family try interacting with you?" _the voice responded.

"Shut up. They know I don't like going out so they just don't bother. It took a few years but at least they finally got it."

"_But what about doing things a normal teen does?"_

"If by normal you mean acting like a stupid thug then _fuck that shit. _No way in hell."

"_No need to be so vulgar. What if you could go to a world where you weren't surrounded by people like that? Put into a setting where you have a power that's unique to your standing, and are around people you can work with?" _the voice offered.

"What, you mean like some kind of Gary Stu? Fat chance at that asshole." The teen stated as he laid back down, closing his eyes.

"_Not exactly… a Gary Stu would know what to do and how to do so in an instant... and people, no matter who, would love them… but, this'll be different. You'd have an awesome power, yes, but you'd need to hone it and learn how to use it, and… well, you'd have to do some work in the people department. Think an RPG mixed with a Dating Sim."_

"You're kidding me right? And you know, this whole voice inside my head thing is getting old. Are you _sure _I'm not an insane psycho having some kind of hallucination in a mental home?" The teen muttered, grabbing his game device.

"_Hehehe… I assure you, Castiel Grasyon, you're not insane. I'm a friend!" _the voice responded, using the boy's full name.

"I thought I told you to call me Cas? I hate my first name." Castiel stated as he unpaused the game.

"_Sorry… but that's not how I work… so… about my offer?" _

"Sure, go ahead. Like I give a damn. Might be fun!" Castiel stated with blatant sarcasm, but the voice didn't seem to get it.

"_Awesome! Alright… just give me a moment… Code Break, ID XXX! World Breaker!"_

'_The hell are they up to now?' _Castiel thought, and when his game suddenly bleeped out before rebooting to a new, strangely more high-tech screen, he blinked. Then, in that same time the entire room started glowing blue around him, and when his eyes opened, he found himself hovering in the sky.

"What just…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Castiel shrieked as he started to fall. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? THIS IS LIKE WHAT HAPPENED IN NO GAME NO LIFE!"

"_It's sweet isn't it?" _The voice laughed.

"OH FUCK OFF YOU SADIST! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I'M FALLING!" Castiel roared, waving his arms around after shoving his device into his jacket.

"_Just calm down. You'll be fine. This isn't like your world at all." _The voice replied calmly, and now Castiel was sure he'd hit terminal velocity because the ground was getting close _disturbingly _fast.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Castiel demanded.

"_Look, just calm down."_

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM!?"

"_Oh, hey get ready to kiss the pavement!"_

Before Castiel could speak again he crashed to the ground _hard_, enough to leave a crater, and when he climbed up to the lip, the teen was panting heavily.

"How… am… I… not… dead…?" Castiel panted, his head plonking to the ground.

"_Welcome to Gamindustri, Castiel Grayson." _The voice stated, and now it actually seemed to have a real sound, similar to Castiel's voice but with a weird waver to it, like it was speaking through water.

"It's Cas… and what the hell do you mean by that? You're not talking about the world from HDN… how in the…" Castiel muttered as he moved and sat on the edge of the crater.

"_What I said before… A Code Break… something unique to you. I used one to bring you to the Hyperdimension, which I was born in… I'm an aspect of you." _The voice stated.

"SEND ME BACK DAMMIT! I CAN'TE BE HERE! I MEAN… I… I have…." Castiel stuttered as he shot up, his voice trailing off.

"_What? Friends? A Family? None of them gave a damn about you and you know it. You were stuck in a world you couldn't be happy in, one were the person you were was looked down on." _

"T-that's not true…"

"_Admit it Castiel. You always knew deep down that it _is _true… so, why stay in world where you wouldn't be happy eh?" _

"I was being sarcastic when I said go ahead! I was kidding!" Castiel yelled, starting to pace around the grassy field, steadily moving away from the crater.

"_Sorry, but sarcasm doesn't really process with me. Oh well. There's no turning back. That Code Break was a one off that could either send you to this dimension or return someone from it… then again, by the time you have enough power to use it I doubt you'll want to leave. Good luck!" _the voice seemed to cackle before fading, and the odd presence it usually carried when not speaking vanished from Castiel's mind.

"No way… no way… this is all some weird dream… I fell asleep after stopping my game and am now having some really, _really _weird dream about it. That has to be…"

Castiel's muttering was cut off by another, higher, softer voice that spoke.

"Um… Master… could you take me out of this pocket… I can't see and I'm having a hard time breathing."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Castiel spat.

Tenativly, the teen reached into his jacket and pulled out the gaming device inside, and when the screen was visible, he literally jumped when a small person popped out of the screen and started sitting on the device as it floated.

"W-w-what the hell!?" Castiel stuttered.

The little person on the device was a small girl who seemed at least twelve, with long, smooth white hair going down to her feet framing a cute, pale face with bright, rounded gold eyes, the bangs held back by a head band. The girl was wearing a simple white dress that left her arms exposed, and there was a white bangle on each wrist, and a barely noticeable white headband kept her hair back.

"Whew!" The girl sighed. "That was a long fall. I'm surprised you're not hurt Master! But woohoo! We finally got to Gamindustri!"

"M-master!? WHAT!? Just who are you!? This is totally a dream right? It has to be a dream. There is no way a tiny twelve year old has been inside my PSVita this whole time." Castiel muttered, poking the small girl's cheek, and she felt real enough, heck, she even pushed his hand away.

"Master… why are you acting strange? Don't you remember, it's me, Index! Your genius assistant who knows everything about anything!" Index stated with a small grin, and that concept and name struck a chord in Castiel's memory.

'_I do remember something like that…' _

The next moment, Castiel was rolling on the ground while covering his face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I am not remembering that period of my life!" Castiel muttered as he rolled about, and Index watched with a curious glance.

"Master, is something wrong?" Index inquired.

"NOTHING'S WRONG! And stop calling me "Master", my name's Cas!" Castiel snapped, shooting up.

"The I'll call you Master Cas!" Index stated with a smile, and Castiel his forehead.

"HEY AUTHOR WILL YOU QUITE USING CASTIEL!? IT'S CAS!" Castiel yelled. "AND THERE YOU GO AGAIN!"

Cool your jets kid.

"KID!? YOU'RE AS OLD AS I AM!" Cas shouted.

"Master Cas, who are you talking to?" Index asked, tilting her head and swinging her legs.

"Nobody." Cas muttered, looking back down, "Just yelling some frustrations out. Though I swear this is a dream. There's no way you can be real."

"That's what you call "Breaking the Fourth Wall", right Master Cas? And of course I'm real! I'm right in front of you!" Index stated.

"Y'sure?" Cas muttered, tugging on the tiny girls cheeks, and that resulted in getting whallped with the very game device she was sitting on. "OWWWWW! Wait… that shouldn't have hurt so much if this was a dream… oh… my… god… HOW IN THE FUCK DID I WIND UP GOING TO ANOTHER DIMENSION LIKE THAT!?"

Cas freaked and started waving his arms around as panic took over, and Index sighed.

"Master Cas…" Index muttered.

"I need to find a way back to my world…" Cas mumbled as he started pacing back and forth.

"Master Cas…" Index said louder than before.

"Maybe if I can use whatever the hell that Code Breaker is…" Cas kept mumbling on and one.

"Master Cas!" Index snapped, and the teen stopped in place. "Calm down! I can explain more!"

Right before Cas could ask a question, some of the nearby grass rustled, and out of it pounced a few Dogoos.

"Shit… I don't even have a weapon… but then again… these little guys are actually kinda cute when they aren't pouncing at ya'." Cas stated as one of the small, dog faced slimes jumped right into his arms. "Then again these little guys are always going after the girls for fanservice reasons… so I guess a guy like me is just a friend."

"Uh… M-Master Cas… th-they aren't attacking you… w-why?" Index asked as she quivered.

"What? These little guys are just little slime dogs. Not really much of a threat. Besides, this world and everything in it is just a game in my world… though I'm sure you know that." Cas stated as the Dogoo jumped out of his arms and bounced off with the group it was with.

"Uh… what?" Index asked, and Cas hit his forehead.

"Great, now I have shit to explain… I swear if I have to do this more than once it'll get annoying." Cas muttered, "Okay, look…"

With that, Cas went on a shortened explanation of his origins from our world, and Index processed this well, nodding in understanding.

"Hmm… so, you're from another world and you were brought her through some phenomenon with a Code Break that shattered the wall between dimensions for a brief time that allowed you to cross to the Hyperdimension. No wonder you couldn't remember me."

"Well no duh. Still, anything useful in those menus? Like… I dunno, a _name _other than my real one." Cas muttered, folding his arms, using one hand to twist a strand of hair until it wound up making a tornado swirl.

"Well, I mean, you are designated as Code Breaker in your parameters… in fact, there's a lot of things on here you should see." Index stated, and in a flash of white she was now _inside _the device, right on the screen, and Cas grabbed it out of the air.

"Weird… alright… what does it do now? Because it's quite obvious it's not for games anymore… though I'm pretty sure it can still do that." Cas muttered.

"Well, you see, now from here you can view your parameters, your Code Break IDs, and inventory, as well as track a few other things that, right now are locked. Think of this as your new control device! Everything is managed by a certain app of sorts." Index explained, pointing at each of the icons that were on the screen. Cas decided he'd check them out later.

'_Hey, Author dude, would I kill ya' to speed this up and… I dunno, get a fight scene in at least? And then maybe mark some kind of destination?'_

Cool it Cas, you're not Deadpool.

Not far off, more rustling happened in the bushes, and in the next second, a small, black dragon burst out and lunged at Cas.

"Whoa!" Cas yelped as he jumped back, flipping off his free hand and landing on his feet. "How the hell did I do that?"

"You're an agility type Master Cas. You're light and fast, and not only that, you have a good attack parameter alongside those. You're not necessarily balanced, but it suits your build really." Index stated, bringing up the Parameters App, which showed mugshot like the ones that shoed a bit more than half of the character of Cas, with a level and stats next to him in meters, along with a few other things he'd have to look at. Such as the fact the name said "Code Breaker" instead of his actual name.

"Well, the downside is I don't have a weapon to fight this thing with…" Cas muttered, and Index closed the Parameter screen, bringing up the list of Code Breaks.

"Oh! Here's one you could use Master Cas!" Index stated as Cas dodged again.

"Well say it!" Cas yelled.

"Alright… its ID Code 001, Weapon Draw… you can summon a weapon within your parameters for a short time, so you'll need to get one of your own… but for now it'll be pretty useful. Oh, and you have to say the entire chant out loud. And hold your arm out as well!" Index stated.

"I can make it work!" Cas growled as he dodged another swipe, and he extended his arm. "Code Break ID 001! Weapon Draw!"

After saying that, Cas' arm was covered with red lines of code that were constantly changing until gathering in front of his hand and, in a burst of red light, a silver longsword burst into his hand, the code literally breaking as the weapon formed, and he lurched a bit as the weight of the weapon hit his dominant right hand, but he quickly steadied out.

"Whoa! It actually worked!? Well, this is better than nothing!" Cas stated as he laid the weapon across his shoulders in a fight stance, sticking the PSVita in his jacket, Index letting out a yelp.

The small dragon let out a little growl and lunged again, and Cas ducked, swinging the sword up with a two handed slash, slashing the dragon's soft underbelly, and the small beast let out qa growl before lunging again, but that only resulted in getting stabbed in the face, and the small dragon soon burst into code and vanished.

'_That was almost was too short of a fight…' _Cas thought. (Word limit kid, suck it up.)

"That was… short." Index muttered as she peeked out of Cas' jacket and hovered out.

"Whatever… damn author. The next fight better be longer." Cas muttered as he looked at his right hand. "But… just what did I do? Heck, what the hell is a Code Break anyway?"

"Hmm… well. I don't know much about that right now, but I'm sure we'll find out more Master Cas! Maybe one of the other Oracles can tell us something!" Index stated.

"Right… now, for my next question: Where the hell are we!?" Cas yelled, waving his arms around again, and Index opened a map.

"Well… what a coincidence, we're near Planeptune… I was actually going to suggest we go there first." Index stated, closing the map.

"Wow, what a surprise." Cas muttered with a sarcastic tone. "Why do I have the feeling we might run into just about _everybody _when we get there? It just… all of this feels like too much of a coincidence ar some weird dream to be real."

"What do you mean Master Cas?" Index asked.

"Nothing Index… but… well… I dunno… guess we'll learn more later… I hope to god this doesn't turn into some clichéd harem story though. Those get a little predictable." Cas sighed as he put his arms behind his head and started walking. "But, c'mon. We've got a long walk… well… I do anyway."

_**Mysterious Hideaway**_

Hidden by shadows, multiple figures were gathered around a table, each one seemingly only a silhouettes, and all four were looking at a glowing blue ball in the center of the table, and from it they could view Cas walking along the plains.

"Well, seems like the Red God has finally appeared in our world. Who'd have thought it'd be some kid from another dimension?" One of the figures, the largest, spoke, in a low, grumbling voice that hinted at an older man.

"So, the one who can break the worlds code is just some punk kid from a different dimension? Doesn't sound like the kind of person you'd expect to have titles like "The Red God" and "One Destined to Rule". What the hell is so special about him anyway eh? He just seems so… _plain _and boring… like a shut in…" the second spoke, and their tone was feminine and full of a cocky arrogance.

"I think he's pretty cute! I totally want to meet him now! He also seems so strong! Man I'm getting so excited!" The third, who was also the smallest, spoke with a high pitched, cute tone full of energy and excitement.

"Heh, you'd have to hope he doesn't meet up with any one of the CPU's or Candidates. I just want to test him and see how skilled a warrior he is. Someone who has a power to bend the world around him in various ways… he seems like a worthy opponent to match my sword." The fourth and final one, another male, stated, the katana in his hand clinking as he moved.

"Now hold it you three. The boy has just come to this world and his powers have yet to develop… as you could see, he only has access to basic, soon to be useless skills. It's when he unlocks the potential to actually manipulate the world for a short time that he'll be truly tested… for now, let us sit back and watch and send the others to test him… and perhaps let him grow." The first stated calmly, and the third pouted.

"No fair! I wanna meet him!" The third complained, but she was silence by a huff from the first.

"In due time… all in due time. For now, let's observe him and watch his progress… I feel for now, all he wants is to return to his world… let's see how he tries to go about it." The first leaning on the table with a heavy clank of armor, and a faint glow that seemed to be from a visor shot out from all four figures, each one varying colors going from white, to orange, pink, and finally gray, all four watching Cas proceeding on his way while chatting with Index…

_A whole new journey has started… and things are only starting to take form and begin._

**A/N**

**This idea really just **_**came **_**to me and I had to do it. So… skipping formalities, hope you enjoy! Now to decide which of the CPU's Cas winds up with…**


	2. Chapter 2

Code Breaker

**Chapter 2: A STUPIDLY UNEVEN RATIO!**

_**Hyperdimension/Outskirts of Planeptune**_

"Gugh… five… hours… I hate walking…" Cas mumbled as he flopped onto the ground, flipping onto his back and looking up at the sky, his arms spread out. "My legs feel like jello and are also numb as heck… I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE FREAKING WALKING!"

"Master Cas please calm down. Look! We're just outside Planeptune now! There's not much further!" Index stated, pointing off in the direction of the purple city that was now in view from the ridge they were on.

"Says the Oracle who can fucking fly on my game device. I had to walk all these five hours and you were floating! Totally not fair! And it was so _boring! _Nothing happened along the way! Not _one _single random enemy encounter of field boss to grind EXP from! IT WAS TOTAL BULLSHIT!" Cas complained, shooting up and waving his arms around as he stalked back and forth, and Index just let out an exasperated chuckle.

"Well… those five hours were boring after I told you everything I could… which… wasn't much…" Index mumbled, putting a hand on the back of her head.

"Yeah, and you said you know everything about anything." Cas sighed, sitting back down heavily, planting his cheek on a hand.

"SHUT UP! I just need to remember! Besides, I can't really do much with the fact some of the control devices apps are currently locked… I think I'll remember more as they unlock." Index stated. "But, right now we should head for the Basilicom and find Ms. Histoire."

"Y'know, I wonder how Histy is gonna react to an Oracle without a city and a… wait… what am I? Because I… guess I'm still human… I don't really know…" Cas sighed again, looking at his right hand, twisting his wrist and flexing his fingers.

He was still unsure about whether or not this was real, but the numb pain in his legs was telling him otherwise: All of this was definitely real and happening, and it was still irking the seventeen year old's mind as he tried to make sense of this.

"Hmm… let me look at your parameters again…" Index muttered as she brought up the screen for the app, and Cas went to take a look.

"Alright, before that, why is it this designates my name as Code Breaker and not my real name?" Cas asked, pointing to the name next to his mugshot.

"Oh… well, I guess you could say it's your name here. Castiel is still your real name, but so is Code Breaker. And, that dimensional shift seemed to change you. You aren't exactly human… more like a CPU… but there hasn't really ever been a male CPU before, so, who knows? You might be some kind of hybrid!" Index stated.

"Doubt it. That sounds way too much like a Gary Stu trait. Being half god? I get that if it's like, something related to Greek Mythology where there's a shit ton of them, but in a world like Hyperdimension? No… so, I'm either a human with powers or a CPU… man this is going to make a lot of thought." Cas sighed, putting a hand on his head.

"I guess we'll find out… it's strange… when I go through the database app I can't find anything regarding someone like you… maybe we can find some old legend or something… what do you think Msater Cas?" Index asked.

"Dunno. I've been playing HDN V for a while, but that takes place in the Ultradimension, and this is Planeptune from mkII… I have no idea about the cities layout or much of anything since I haven't played that game in years, and were most definitely not in that game… it's like I was pulled into a dimension apart from the games itself… kinda like the anime now that I think about it." Cas muttered, a tick mark forming on his head.

"Uh… should we just go to the Basilicom before you hurt yourself, Master Cas?" Index asked.

"I'M NOT GONNA HURT MYSELF!" Cas snapped. "But uh… how are we even going to find the Basilicom when I have no idea how the city is laid out? I mean… the games don't _exactly _let you explore the cities." Cas stated.

'_Author! Speed this process up! It'll be boring with all this back and forth dialogue!' _Cas thought.

Alright alright… sheesh cool your jets.

_**A few hours later/Outside the Basilicom**_

"And again with the multiple hours of walking… at least we finally found the damn building. GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER!" Cas yelled, and some of the passing citizens looked at the teen oddly, and Cas just shot glares when he got weird looks. "I am _so _not comfortable being out in a city like this… it's so crowded."

"That's what you get for being a shut in Master Cas. You don't need to be paranoid." Index stated as she hovered near the door.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just go in and find Histoire and see if she knows anything regarding dimensional jumps. The sooner I can get back to Earth the better." Cas mumbled, opening the door and stepping inside. Once inside, the first thing one would notice: The building was very high tech and very, very purple, of course, this was due to the resident CPU's preference… and no doubt, as Cas knew well enough, the other CPU's and Candidates were probably here since Planeptune was something of a hub.

"Hello! Um…" Cas started.

"Master Cas, allow me! As an Oracle I think I should be the one to explain to Ms. Histoire." Index stated.

"Y'sure? I could easily do so." Cas stated, folding his arms.

"Don't worry! I've got it under control!" Index stated with a grin, and Cas rolled his eyes, but nonetheless nodded. After a moment of waiting, Histoire floated into the lobby on her book, and she eyed the two standing before her for a moment.

"Hello. Welcome to the Planeptune Basilicom. I'm the Oracle, Histoire. How can I help you?" Histoire asked politely.

"Hello Ms. Histoire. My name is Index, and this here is my master Castiel." Index introduced, bowing her head a bit.

"It's Cas." Cas murmured. "Index and I are travelers, and, well, this is our first time in Planeptune... actually, any of the cities to be honest."

"This is your first time here? How can that be… but… your names don't sound familiar… I usually know the names of people who come by here." Histoire stated.

"There's a very good reason behind that." Cas stated.

"You see…" Index started, and so began a long explanation of how Cas is from a different dimension entirely, how he has the power to use Code Breaks (although he still doesn't have much talent or experience using them), and how Index is an Oracle born of the same ordeal that brought Cas to the Hyperdimension in the first place.

"Wh-what!? Y-you're from a different dimension? How?!" Histoire asked, a shocked look on her face that was directed at Cas, who started twisting a strand of hair again.

"How the hell should I know? All I know is that what brought me here was supposedly some aspect of myself born here in the Hyperdimension that used a Code Break with the ID number of XXX, and supposedly I can't use it myself right now. We were hoping you might have some ideas." Cas stated, resting his right elbow on his left hand in the normal way he stood, leaning a bit.

"I… I actually don't know… But… if you could, can I see one of those Code Breaks, please?" Histoire asked, "I'd like to see what it can do."

"Uh… alright… but for now I really only know one. But… here goes." Cas let out a breathed and raised his right arm, the red lines of code covering his forearm like they did during that fight. "Code Break ID 001! Weapon Draw!"

After the flash, the weapon that fell into Cas' hand was a red laser blade hilt instead of the silver sword from before, and Cas flicked the blade to life, the beam humming in the air.

"Wow, didn't know the weapon that was summoned was random… interesting." Cas mused as he took a few swings of the weightless blade, and Index and Histoire backed up a bit.

"Amazing… but… what did he do? That wasn't like when one of the others summons their weapon." Histoire stated.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell us." Cas stated as the beam sword vanished into code.

"You see Ms. Histoire… we don't know much about any of this ourselves and were looking for some help." Index stated, and Histoire looked at the younger Oracle.

"Well… when he summoned that weapon I did sense a weird abnormality… almost like reality broke for a moment." Histoire stated,

"Well, they are called Code Breaks… and I'm even designated as Code Breaker supposedly. Also… it's kind of up in the air whether I'm a human or CPU." Cas stated.

"But a male CPU should be impossible. I created all the CPU's and…" Histoire started.

"Ah… Histoire… I… I know… look… in my Dimension, everything in the Hyperdimension is a game. And I mean everything. I know quite a bit about the world from the game… but not this version that I'm in… but… I know about a lot of the events that happened. So, there's no need to explain." Cas stated, putting up a hand.

"Hmm… well… you are from a different dimension so that doesn't sound to strange… but… is it possible that you're…" Histoire started.

"I already suggested the idea of Master Cas being a hybrid but he said it wouldn't make sense… too much of a Gary Stu trait." Index stated.

"It would be. Besides, being able to bust reality is Gary Stuish enough as it is. YOU HEAR ME DON'T YOU AUTHOR!?" Cas yelled, looking up, and Histoire's eyes widened.

"He does that sometimes… something called "Breaking the Fourth Wall." Index stated.

"Just ignore me if I do that… helps get off some frustrations." Cas sighed, tapping his forehead repeatedly. "But… well… if there's not much else to be done I guess we can be on our way… we need to find a place to bunk anyway, it's getting late."

"Hey, Histy! What's taking so long!?" A familiar, perky voice yelled, and a moment later, Neptune shot into the lobby. "Hmm? Who are these two?"

"And why am I not surprised?" Cas mumbled under breath with barely any lip movement, something he'd perfected after a lot of practice.

"I'm Index, an Oracle! And this young man here is my master, Cas!" Index introduced, swinging and arm towards Cas.

"Yo." Cas muttered, raising a couple of fingers in a greeting, and Neptune immediately started scanning him up and down.

"Hmm… you don't seem familiar… I don't think I've seen you come around the Guild before… then again I don't come down much." Neptune stated, a finger on her chin.

"Well, I'm kinda new here… in many ways." Cas stated, folding his arms.

"Well, welcome to Planeptune! I'm the local CPU, Neptune! At your service… or maybe the other way around." Neptune snickered, and Cas just rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that Neppy. I'm just here looking for information so I can find my way back home." Cas stated.

"You get lost or something. Talk about a total newbie." Neptune snickered.

"Uh… actually, Lady Netpune… Master Cas is…" Index muttered.

"I'm from a different dimension. And no, not the Hyperdimension, a completely different one. Question: Are the other CPU's and Candidates here, because I _hate _repeating myself again and again." Cas asked, raising a finger.

"And why should I trust that eh? Histy should know about that." Neptune stated.

"Well… actually, I don't know them. These two spent the last while explaining their situation to me. And Castiel…" Histoire started, getting cut off when Cas cleared his throat.

"It's Cas." The teen boy corrected.

"Cas… has a power that can actually, somehow, break reality to allow him to do things like summon a weapon." Histoire finished.

"The _only _CB I can use so far… that I know of anyway." Cas muttered.

"CB?" Neptune asked, tilting her head.

"Code Break… you know what, I'll just show you." Cas lifted his arm again as he said that, the code appearing again. "Code Break ID 001! Weapon Draw!"

This time, the weapon that appeared in Cas' hand was a light rapier, and Histoire and Neptune flinched a bit when the item was summoned.

"What the… it… felt like reality broke for a moment…" Neptune mumbled in a slight daze before shaking her head. "But holy macaroni was that awesome! Did you really just do that!?"

"You saw it plain as day did you? Even I don't get all of it… but apparently some aspect of me brought me here with a Code Break… so maybe I can use it once I get strong enough… but, he, or, I, did mention that by the time I could I might not want to leave." Cas stated.

'_Also something about being thrown into an RPG mixed with a dating SIM… which I really don't want to know why.' _Cas thought.

"Sounds really weird." Neptune mumbled, and the four in the lobby could hear a loud commotion heading their way. "And here they come!"

"Who?" Cas and Index asked at the same time.

"Sister! Histoire! Are you guys… all… right…" Nepgear shouted as she skidded to a stop, the other CPU's right on her tail, and the result was a tumbling crash that made Cas flinch a bit.

"That… had to hurt." Cas muttered as he spun the rapier, the blade vanishing a moment later.

"Whoa! Where'd it go!?" Neptune asked in wonder.

"From what I can tell Code Breaks are only temporary… I guess they last until the code broken fixes itself, which usually isn't long… maybe I can learn to control that to." Cas muttered, putting a finger on his forehead, and the rest of the CPU's had recovered.

"Ugh… next time… let's not all rush down the stairs at once." Noire muttered as she dusted her skirt off.

"Agreed." Vert nodded.

"Oh, good, everyone's here… then I don't have to repeat myself fifty times over when an explanation is asked for as to just how I broke the worlds code." Cas muttered, taking a seat and leaning on the counter with a bored look.

"Wait… that weird feeling that the world seemed to break came from you!?" The new arrivals shouted.

"How in the hell could a human do something so ridiculous!?" Blanc shouted.

"It's still kinda debatable if I'm even human anymore." Cas stated as he folded his arms, "And Blanc, would you care to not start up a cursing storm before I get a chance to explain myself?"

"How the hell do you know my name!?" Blanc snapped.

"That is going to be part of my explanation. And I'm not going to repeat myself." Cas stated.

"Good, because an explanation would be helpful since you can somehow mess with reality." Vert stated.

"Or… whatever is you can do." Uni stated.

Cas rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before opening his mouth and going on a long winded explanation in a bit more details than what Index had told Histoire, adding in a bit more of his origins and what he'd pieced together about why he even wound up hopping dimensions in the first place, giving yet another demonstration of a Code Break, and all the CPU's/Candidates gleaned a collectively dazed mix with shock look as it happened, almost like a wave had shot out when the weapon was summoned.

"Let's hope that stops after a while. Weird that only the CPU's and Oracles are affected." Index murmured before Cas continued, wondering why, as an Oracle herself, she wasn't effected by the Code Break being used. "Just another mystery to tack onto the list."

Once Cas finished recounting the story (that was too his knowledge), and the eventua arrival to Planeptune, he got the expected reaction.

"**You honestly can't expect us to believe that right?"**

The response from the eight CPU's and Candidates came as no surprise to the Earth-Dimension teen, who simply nodded.

"And… what was with that about our dimension being a game in your world? I mean… that's… that's _preposturus!_" Noire stated.

"Index, can I see the device for a second? I need to show them something." Cas stated, and Index landed on his shoulder, handing Cas the PSVita, and he actually was surprised to find that the game from earlier, which happened to be Hyper Dimension Neptunia Victory, was still where he left it. "Well now. Here, look at this and my point will be proven."

Cas turned the game device around so it could be seen, and, after a long, silent minute of observation and widening eyes of shock and eventually hanging jaws, once again, Cas got his expected reaction:

"**EHHHHHHHHH!?" **_All _the CPU's/Candidates gasped in utter confusion as Cas set the system back to it's control setting, and Index took her spot atop the screen back.

"How did I see that reaction coming? But… believe me now? Kinda hard to deny I'm from another dimension with something like this." Cas stated, standing up and fiddling with his headphones a bit.

"That's just… so…" Neptune muttered.

"So… so…" Noire and Uni stuttered, and this process kept going around for a bit.

"I'll let you guys process this… you might wanna sleep on it." Cas mumbled, looking to the side, and the CPU's just nodded, and it really almost seemed like smoke was coming from their heads. "Uh… Histoire… should we go? They seem kinda… I don't really know."

"Uh… yes… come back tomorrow and this discussion can finish. Maybe we can find a way to help you from there and find out more." Histoire stated, getting a nod from the two new arrivals while the others just stood in thought.

_**Night Time/Hotel**_

Cas was flopped down on the bed, his phone on and in his face, and he was jamming the keyboard as he typed in an entry in the digital diary he never used. But, now seemed like the best time to use it, if only to be safe.

_Entry #1_

_Date: Can't remember, doesn't really matter_

_Time: Night, about 8:30_

_Location: Planeptune, the Hyperdimension (Still piecing this whole fiasco together)_

_Not more than twelve or so hours after going from my room to an entirely different dimension, and now I'm laying down in a hotel in a fictional city from a game. _

_Guess the multiverse theory was right after all! _

_Found out I have some kind of power called "Code Break" that lets me "break" this worlds code/reality to do various things for a short time, the first of these being summoning weapons, though that's gonna be useless really quick since the weapons are just basic and I'm sure I can find better (It'll come in handy if I want to dual wield though). Apparently, some sort of aspect of my personality brought me here with a Code Break with the ID of XXX, World Breaker. This aspect, which I guess is the origin of my new name, Code Breaker, said I'm not yet powerful enough to use this Code Break… but that also, when I am powerful enough, I may not want to leave._

_First off, how is it that the voice in the back of my head was actually an aspect of myself that existed in the Hyperdimension in, what I guess was some kind of dormant state, waiting to call me here? I'm not sure, but it's a possibility. Need to look into this. Gonna find a library as soon as I can, see if can find anything. Histy can't help for some reason._

_Secondly, am I even human anymore? Index and some of the others suggested the possibility of me being some kind of CPU/Human hybrid, but I doubt it. I've either been altered by the shift in Dimensions into a CPU of sorts, or am a human with powers. One of the two, and I'm betting on the latter but the first is still a possibility. Something else to look into as well. Perhaps there's something different about this version of the Hyperdimension I need to discover to unravel more of this secret. _

_Perhaps there's some villain team of four waiting for me out there eh? Who knows?_

_And third: THE GENDER RATIO IS STUPIDLY UNEVEN! I'm the only guy around, and there's at least eight girls, ten if you throw in IF and Compa. I swear to god, this better not wind up becoming some kind of harem story in progress! If it does I am going to find some way to get payback! I swear, I only managed to keep myself from wigging out in awkwardness thanks to stupidly high amounts of self-control. _

_Then again said aspect, I'll just call him Code Breaker, mentioned something like a Dating SIM to go along with the RPG like elements I'd be thrown into. Maybe one of the locked apps on my newly updated Vita relates to that. I'll check with Index later._

_But… for now, I'm just going to focus on increasing my power and honing these Code Breaks, see what else I can do. Hell, who knows, maybe I even have some kind of HDD mode of my own? I'm way to curious now, and I need to know what I'm capable of, even if it's only to find a way back home. But… that does bring up what Code Breaker said:_

_Will I really want to go back once I get the power I need? Or will I have become too attached to this world and the people in it and not want to leave?_

Cas sighed and closed the file, locking his phone and tossing it onto the nightstand next to the PSVita, where Index could be seen sleeping on the screen, and he put his arms behind his head, gazing up at the purple ceiling.

"And so the adventure of a life time begins for me. Still, kinda funny I managed to make the CPU's blow their brains like that. Kinda funny to see people who are normally so quick with a response just go brain dead like that. Then again…. How would I react to find out my world existed as a game in another?" Cas mumbled, his thoughts eventually causing him to drift off to sleep.

**A/N**

**Whew… man this took a while. Well, I'm typically quick on updates when I'm on a creative roll. And now for some classic awkward humor!**


	3. Chapter 3

Code Breaker

**Chapter 3: DUNGEON DIVING**

**Planeptune/Basilicom**

Cas and Index entered through the main door, and Histoire was already waiting inside the lobby.

"Hello you two. Did you sleep well last night" Histoire asked, getting nods from the two.

"Yeah… and all that actually helped confirm that none of this was a dream for me. So, did everyone finish processing the whole "They're characters in a video game in another world" thing?" Cas asked as he took a seat.

"Well to be honest a _very _long discussion took place after that. Especially on whether or not you could be trusted." Histoire stated.

"I can be trusted. I don't have any ill will towards any of this. I just want to find a way home." Cas stated, fiddling with his phone and turning on his music to get rid of the silence in the air, since he hated that kind of thing.

"Well… after last night it would be pretty hard _not _to believe you." Histoire stated with a sigh.

"Eh heh… to be honest that's all Master Cas is concerned about. But he really doesn't have any negative intentions, I promise." Index stated, "Also, is there a library somewhere around where we can do some research? That could prove helpful in the long run."

"There's one here in the Basilicom actually…" and that was when Histoire and Index began a _long _conversation where they wound up tuning out everything else and just divulged every little thing they wanted to talk about.

"Well, at least they're getting along." Cas mumbled.

'_Hey, Author, would it kill ya to speed this up a little bit?' _Cas thought, once again ignoring that vital thing called the Fourth Wall.

'_Oh shut up you damn asshole.' _Cas thought with a slight grumble and eyeroll.

After a bit more talking between the Oracles (which seemed to have no signs of stopping), the four CPU's entered the lobby, and, rather predictably.

"Alright Cas, we have come to a decision!" Neptune stated, lifting a finger, and the seventeen year old had a bit of a bored look, "To prove yourself and show that you don't have any ill will towards any of us…"

"Which I believe I made very obvious that I _don't._" Cas interjected.

"No interrupting me mister! Now, we four will go with you to see what you're capable of, but, _you _have to fight any monsters while we watch!" Neptune stated.

"So, basically, you're just tagging along like say, those escort type characters in games and just _watch _while I beat up on enemies? Hope to god you actually fight if you have to." Cas mumbled.

"Well talk about a blunt bastard." Blanc muttered.

"SHUT UP! I've had bad experiences with escort missions!" Cas snapped, shooting up onto his feet.

"I-it's not like we _want _to see what you can do. Besides, you can't be trusted for now anyway!" Noire snapped.

"Keep telling yourself that Ms. Tsundere." Cas muttered under his breath.

"Well, you _are _someone who can pretty much break reality. To be honest who wouldn't want to see what you can do?" Vert added.

"Need I mention I _barely _know what I can do? And the Code Break I can use is high unreasonable and is gonna be useless the minutes I get an actual weapon." Cas stated, "But, either way, fine. I'll accept this quest of yours. Where're we headed?"

"Oh you'll see! Heh heh, this dungeon dive is gonna be fun." Neptune snickered.

"Why do I feel like this is going to wind up bringing us across some kind of major plot point?" Cas mumbled.

**Later/Old ruins**

"Y'know, when one hears the word "ruins" you expect the place to look… more… I dunno… dirty… not some kind of old technological city of awesomeness." Cas mumbled as the group of him, Index, and the four CPU's entered the ruins of an old city, everything reminiscent of The Grid from Tron, but everything being black and red, which Cas found off considering that was practically his color scheme.

"No one really knows much about these ruins or the name of the city. If Histy doesn't know, than _nobody _knows." Neptune stated.

"So, I guess there's no records regarding cross-dimensional travel or somebody with the power to control the world's source code?" Cas asked, turning around with his arms behind his head.

"Probably not." All four CPU's stated.

Cas just hummed and turned back around, eventually going through his list of Code Breaks to see what else he could use.

'_So, I can guess ID 002, Element Burst, is some kind of magic, gonna have to find out more on that, and ID 003, Miracle Impulse, is some kind of healing ability… and so far that's all I've got. But this list is freaking huge, just how many of these things are there?' _Cas thought as he kept moving along the list, _'Well, guess I'll find out as I go along.' _

Index took the device back, and the group stopped when three Dogoo's approached.

"Do I really have to hurt the little guys? Strangely enough they actually like me." Cas muttered, kneeling down and petting one of the slimes, which responded by licking the boy on the cheek, much to the CPU's shock.

"HUH!? Why isn't it attacking him!?" Noire gasped.

"There'd be no way for people to appreciate our moe if they don't!" Neptune yelled.

"Well, I think part of it is the fact I'm a _boy, _even if a bishonen, so what reason would they have?" Cas asked as he picked up the one he was petting. "Kinda wanna keep one of them really, oh well. Go on little guy, back to your friends."

Cas set the Dogoo down, and it licked the boy one more time before bouncing off with it's friends, leaving the four CPU's shocked.

"What… the… fuck…" Blanc muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Okay, can we get some _real _enemies here?! Like, I dunno, a troll or Minotaur!? _Something _big and mean!" Cas yelled, "At least something similar to what's in Dark Souls _please!" _

"What's Dark Souls?" came the collective question.

"A game from my world… also the one that helped me coin the phrase "If you think it's hard, play Dark Souls and never think the same way again." Kind of a mouthful honestly. Now, how to get a powerful monster to show up…" Cas mumbled, bringing out the beam sword he'd bought before they left, the hilt being red with black edging and being similar to an actual sword hilt, the red beam five feet long including the hilt.

"Are you sure you should be going after tough monsters now? Not that I'm concerned." Noire muttered.

"Hey, you four said you want to see what I've got, so fighting some standard Dogoos or other weaker enemies is pointless." Cas stated.

"He does have a point." Vert stated.

"He's a damn showoff that's what he is." Blanc mumbled.

"Well, whatever floats your boat. Let's mosey!" Neptune stated, taking the lead, and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one in the lead?" Cas sighed, spinning his beam sword around, a faint hum going through the air as he did. After some more walking and even a few treasure chests, the group entered a large room with red lines that seemed to pulse with energy, "Okay, now I _really _want to know what the city looked like in its prime. I bet it was incredibly cool."

"Perhaps it was a city once governed by a Goddess like the other cities that eventually fell to ruin?" Index suggested, and everyone gleaned a thoughtful look.

"Maybe… Histy may know about that… then again we'd have to wait three days." Neptune stated.

"So it'd be more efficient to just search ourselves." Blanc and Noire stated at once.

"Well, either way, I think I might do some investigating later. I bet there's a ton of stuff hidden here! Now, if only a monster would come out…" Cas sighed, and he got his wish when the doors on the other end of the room slammed open and out lumbered a large, black, red line covered, club wielding Minotaur, and the response from the teen was a smirk.

"Interesting… maybe there's more to this place than meets the eye." Cas snickered, flicking his saber back to life and spinning it before raising his left amr, the signature red lines of code covering it. "Let's kick this off with a bang! Code Break ID 002! Element Burst!"

After uttering that, the code condensed into Cas' outstretched hand and then, multiple botls of fire, ice, wind, and lightning were released, making a gust that caused the air to whip about in the entire room, slamming into the Minotaur, and the beast roared, charging through the rest of the elemental bolts, and Cas leapt into the air, letting loose a few more and severing one of the Minotaurs horns with his beam blade, landing on the black ivory as the horn crashed into the ground point down.

"Well, who'd have thought I could move like that here huh? Funny because I was a bad athlete back on Earth." Cas snickered, and the four CPU's were silent as they watched, though part of it was that they were still not used to the feeling of the air around them seemingly _breaking _when Cas used a Code Break.

The Minotaur roared and charged again, but since it was now missing a horn, it was off balance and veered off, Cas spinning his blade before dashing forward and ripping into the beasts chest, reversing his grip and lashing the blade upwards before bringing it back down and jumping back, using more element bolts for added measure, landing back in his spot from before, though the Minotaur sure as hell wasn't finished, and the beast went and slammed it's club into the ground, the massive thing shifting into a battleax, and, in an unexpected turn, _cut off the remaining _horn.

"Well, didn't see that coming!" Cas yelped as he jumped to avoid a hit from the battleax, but the Minaotaur still clubbed him with its arm, sending the teen flying into the wall. "GAGH!"

"Master Cas!" Index yelled as Cas landed on the ground, slumping to a knee, and there was some blood trickling down the boys mouth.

"God that hurt… that's boss type monsters for you. But, like I say, of you think it's hard then just think of Dark Souls! This things nothing compared to what I fought in that game, even if it was just a game!" Cas chuckled as he rose up, wiping off his mouth and leveling his blade again, lifting his left arm for another Code Break. "Code Break ID 001! Weapon Draw!"

In a burst of light, a black and red beam edged katana burst into Cas' opposite hand, and he looked at the weapon curiously.

"Odd… guess the area code has an influence on what weapon is brought out. Well, isn't that interesting!" Cas snickered and placed the other, weighted blade across his shoulders, prepping for a leap as the Minotaur charged again with its axe raised forward, and when the beast neared him, Cas hopped onto the blade, waiting until the weapon slammed into the wall, getting embedded into it before slamming his left blade into the Minotaurs head, clicking off his beam blade and hooking it to his belt, placing his free hand on the beasts head, code covering his arm.

"Code Break ID 002! Element Burst!"

This time, a spike of ice shot from Cas' hand and right through the Minotaur's skull, and more damage was done when electricity shot down the spike, the Minotaur roaring as it was wrecked from the inside, Cas with a smirk on his face until the beast burst into code, the teen landing lightly as his summoned weapon vanished.

"And _that _is how you use strategy when your skills suck to beat a boss!" Cas chuckled, flicking a finger across the tip of his nose, turning to the CPU's and Index, who all had surprised looks, except for Blanc of course. "So, impressions, anyone?"

"That… was awesome… you just solo'd a boss and came out with barely a scratch! Nice one Cas!" Neptune said excitedly, clenching her fists.

"At least _someone _gets it right the first time." Cas mumbled under his breath,

"You obviously have skill for someone so weak, not that I'm impressed or anything. I could do better than you, Castiel." Noire huffed, getting a snicker from Cas, though he looked irked from the uttering of his full first name.

"It's Cas." The boy stated in an annoyed tone.

'_I'd like to see her play a game that makes people rage quit left and right and stay calm like I did and then say that again.' _Cas thought in an amused manner.

"You have talent and control… but, you're obviously not as strong as you could be…" Blanc stated, "It's like whatever power you have is lying dormant."

"Well… seeing someone solo a boss like that leaves little to be said. You could say I have the same thoughts as the other ladies here." Vert stated.

"Well, good enough for me. I'm also pretty sure that doesn't prove everything about my intentions, but, I'm dead honest when I say all I want to do is get back home to my dimension. I can promise that. I don't intend to cause any harm to the four contries." Cas satted.

"Funny, because that's _exactly _what we have planned!" another male voice spoke, and Cas turned to see four shadows, the same ones who'd watched him before, walking from the door way and coming into view where the light hit and revealed them.

The first, the largest from before, and the one who'd spoken, was covered in heavy, mechanical looking silver and gold armor, the visor of the ornate helmet, which had a dark blue tassel on it, glowing with a white light.

The second largets was another one with a male physique, and Cas compared his dark silverish blue armor to that of Knight Artorias from Dark Souls, just not as damaged, a gray glow coming from his visor, a katana nearly as large was he was across his back.

The third had a female build, wearing something more akin to a robe than armor that was colored a fiery orange, her visor glowing with the same color amid a hoods shadows.

The fourth and smallest, obviously female, was garbed in lighter, pink armor with gaps showing pale skin and black leggings, somewhat akin to the four girls CPU forms battle garb, this one's mask glowing pink.

"Let me guess, you four bozo's are supposed to be the main villains, am I right or wrong?" Cas muttered with a seemingly casually annoyed tone.

"Oh and here I was saying you were cute! That attitude is terrible!" the smallest one spoke with that high tone, and Cas' eye twitched.

"Well, sorry, but I find it hard _not _to be an ass towards people who're most likely villains. Now, aren't you gonna do that usual villain schpiel were you say who you are and then vanish whole leaving some sort of ominous warning in the air?" Cas muttered.

"Wow, he must have played a _lot _of RPG's to expect that!" Vert mused.

"Oh, great, he's a total gamer through and through… I seriously wonder if he had any friends back in his dimension." Noire muttered.

"I HEARD THAT! And… for the record I had some friends!" Cas snapped in an annoyed manner. "Now, can we get back to the matter at hand?" the boy turned back to the four in front of him, and the leader chuckled.

"Well, if the Red God says so, we might as well oblige for now." He stated, and Noire and the others raised an eyebrow.

"The what!?" Cas asked in confusion as the CPU's looked between each other.

"Sad to see he's unaware of just who he is now. I'll take the first introduction, if you don't mind sir." The swordsman spoke, getting a nod from his superior, "Swordia Flash, fastest fighter of us four here. Nice to meet you, Red God."

A tone befitting a respectful, honorable swordsman with a sense of honor came from Swordia, and Cas felt that this guy wasn't so much _evil _as he perhaps may have been fighting to face an opponent… but then again, looks could be deceiving.

"I am Sting Venom… assassin among us. A pleasure." The way Sting said that was just so _mocking _because of her arrogant tone, Cas honestly couldn't help but feel pissed off by it.

"I'm Code Trace! Hunter of the four of us! I've wanted to meet you Mr. Castiel!" Code was a bubbly as ever, but of _course _saying the teen's full first name ticked Cas off.

"IT'S CAS!" Cas snapped angrily, and Code flinched, hiding behind Sting.

"He's scary when he's mad." Code mumbled.

"And I, Red God, am Hacker Origin. Leader of this group, the Kakumeiki Four." Hacker stated in that grumbling, reverberating tone.

'_Kakumeiki… that's Japanese for Revolution Machine… not a bad name.' _Cas thought.

"Well, care to explain just why the hell you keep calling me "Red God"? You've got the first half of the usual RPG infor dumb shctick down." Cas muttered.

"Sorry Red God, but that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself. "Swordia stated, "Awaken your powers in full so that we can cross blades. I'm looking forward to a good fight."

"You're too impatient Swordia." Sting sighed.

"Shut it." Swordia growled.

"Well, until next time Red God Castiel." Hacker stated as he and his companions began glowing and vanished.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU PEOPLE IT'S CAS! WHY THE HELL DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME!?" Cas yelled as he waved his arms in a comical fashion

"That's what you're concerned about?" Blanc mumbled.

"No… it just annoys me. I hate my first name. But still, I need to get info on this whole Red God deal now… it's weird… have you guys heard of anything like that before now?" Cas asked, and all he got were negatives, and he hung his head with a sigh. "I saw that coming."

**Night time/Hotel**

Cas was once again putting an entry into his virtual diary, his fingers flying across the keyboard on his phone.

_Entry #2_

_Date: Still unknown, don't really care_

_Time: Night, 8:45_

_Location: Same hotel in Planeptune (need to find a permanent place of residence soon)_

_Well, seems I managed to make a good impression with the girls today, surprisingly enough (Thank you Dark Souls), and got to fight a weird looking Minotaur (might have something to do with the ruins, gonna look into it), and do some pretty damn awesome stuff._

_Also, met the villains, a group called the Kakumeiki Four, which honestly, I was expecting something stupid, but, guess not. Here's my impressions on each one so far:_

_The Leader, Hacker Origin: Seems like that old, grizzled warrior with an agenda that not even his minions (or allies) know about. Not much else._

_The Swordsman, Swrodia Flash: Gives off the vibe you'd expect from a swordsman, though he seems a bit eager for a fight, mention something about awakening my powers in full. (Blanc mentioned it seemed like my powers had yet to awaken in full either, wonder what it meant) But, he seems like he'd be an opponent I can respect._

_The Assassin, Sting Venom: Not sure what to think, other than two words: CONDESCENDING BITCH._

_The Hunter, Code Trace: ANNOYING GENKI GIRL!_

_Also, all of them either used my full first name (much to my ire) or referred to me as "Red God" which I don't get. Apparently, they know something about me I don't, which, considering I'm from another dimension, should be impossible. I'll look into it and see if I can find anything at a library… and if all else fails ask Histoire and wait for three days._

_Summary of this event: Dungeon diving = Fun as hell. Finding out villains know things about you that you do not = Not fun._

Cas sighed and closed the entry, tossing his phone on the nightstand.

"Um… Master Cas?" Index mumbled, floating over.

"Hmm? What is it Index?" Cas asked as he sat up.

"Well… I wanted to tell you that a new app unlocked. Here." Index zipped inside the machine, appearing on the screen as Cas grabbed it, and she opened up the new app, and Cas lifted an eyebrow when he saw what is was.

"What the hell? This looks like one of those things form a dating sim where you can check the heroines' info and other things… let's see… current thoughts on me… personality type… Noire predictably being a tsundere… and…" Cas' face went red and Index titled her head.

"Master Cas?" Index asked.

"Why in the name of all this is holy does this app tell me their measurements and other things that are ungodly embarrassing?" Cas mumbled, his face blank but scarlet red as he set the device down, and Index chuckled in an embarrassed fashion before closing the app and exiting back out, taking her normal perch.

"It's why I didn't show you the other day… I thought you would be embarrassed about it… guess I wasn't wrong." Index mumbled.

"You're not wrong there… I… just need to sleep on this." Cas mumbled, laying back down and shoving his face into the pillow, a muffled scream sounding not more than a moment later.

**A/N**

**Phew, I'm managing to keep the length of each chapter consistent… well, soon to come up! **

**Chapter 4: AWAKEN! CODE BREAKER!**


	4. Chapter 4

Code Breaker

**Chapter 4: AWAKEN! CODE BREAKER!**

_Entry #3_

_Day: Five days after last entry. (Really need to remember the date for these)_

_Time: Noon_

_Location: Lastation Archives (With Noire's permission of course)_

_So, ever since the dive into the ruins, which, as I thought, are the ruins of an ancient city known as Aliware that was ruled by a CPU who doesn't have a lot of information known about them, my search for information really only gleaned that much, nothing more sadly._

_But, furthermore, this just raises more questions. What kind of city was Aliware? What console did its CPU represent? A fictional one like Neptune or a real one like Noire, Blanc, and Vert? Why did the city fall to ruin? And why is it all the monsters there are black with red lines? Has some kind of corruption appeared? Did it have anything to do with the city's fall?_

_Part of me is hoping this has nothing to do with the Red God thing._

_And just what else do those Kakumeiki Four guys know about me that I don't? What the hell was up with calling me Red God? So… would that mean I'm not human anymore? And what about Code Breaker? What happened to him? I haven't felt his presence even since getting to Gamindisutri. Is he lying dormant? Waiting for something? I hope to god that if my theory on the corruption deal is true that it hasn't affected him. Because if I'm not human, than I don't want some sick psycho as my CPU personality._

_Man, I have way too many questions to ask now, and I really don't want some of them answered to be honest._

Cas clicked his phone shut and stuck it back into his pocket, leaning his head back on the bookshelf he was sitting against, stacks of books of varying heights to his right and left, Indec sitting on once as she went through a book.

"Master Cas, we've spent five days going through the archives, and all we've found out is the cities name and the fact it was ruled by a CPU. Nothing to do with someone called the Red God or anything else of the sort." Index stated, turning another page.

"There has to be something Index. And if we can't find it in any of the Basilicom library's than that means the bad guys have the info we're looking for. Basic logic in these situations. The villains had prior knowledge on the myth, somehow managed to steal the info for themselves, and then leave obscure warnings for the hero, in this case me, regarding that info. Granted, these Kakumeiki guys are a bit more on the genre savvy side and only introduced themselves." Cas sighed, grabbing another book and leafing through it.

"Then should we just ask Ms. Histoire when we go back to Planeptune?" Index asked, now scrolling through info on the Vita, deliberately avoiding the new app since she couldn't bear to look through it. It seemed close to an invasion of privacy for the girls.

"If it comes down to it then we won't have a choice. I hate having to wait any longer, but if we have to, we'll ask and wait the three days needed for Histy to find the information she needs. Still, we should keep looking a bit longer. Just to be sure." Cas stated, standing up and grabbing another thick book.

"You really know what you're doing when looking for information huh Master Cas?" Index asked.

"I played a lot of RPG's before coming here. And a lot of times, if I was bored I'd go info hunting when I didn't get an info dump an stuff. Plus, I think it's fun finding out stuff you didn't know before. Y'know, I do wonder though, even with those Kakumeiki guys, will ASIC, Arfoire, and hell, even Rei show up? I think that'd be kinda cool. Plutia too, granted, whenever she goes Iris Heart it freaks me the hell out." Cas mumbled, and Index chuckled, getting an eye roll from her master.

**A few hours later**

"He's been looking for five days. He'd better have found something!" Noire grumbled as she stalked down to the archives, a little frustrated by the fact Cas hadn't even bothered to leave the building in these five days unless he needed to.

When the black haired CPU finally located the mysterious hacker boy, instead of finding him and Index leafing through books like they had been, she found Cas sleeping quietly, his head resting on his arms while his arms rested on a knee, a small line of droll going down his cheek, Index snoozing on top of her device, and Noire admittedly found the sight of Cas sleeping like that admittedly cute, and her face reddened.

'_Crap… I can't yell when he's sleeping like that… it's too adorable, even if he is a guy!' _Noire thought, and in a flash she had her tablet out and snapped a pic, and the sound of the shutter seemed to be enough to wake Cas up, who half opened his eyes, leaning up with a yawn.

"Huaaaaagh! Man… what time is it? And when did I fall asleep?" Cas looked around with a tired expression, his hair tussled and his eyes droopy, not registering the beet faced Noire for a moment until he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and wiped the drool off his mouth. "Noire? When did you get here?" the boy asked as he stretched. "And why do you have your tablet out?"

"N-none of your business! N-not like I took a picture of you sleeping or anything!" Noire snapped.

"That denial was a little too specific Noire." Cas mumbled, his tone still rather sleepy, and he was blinking repeatedly so he would stay awake.

"S-shut up! Either way, have you found anything? You've been cooped up in here for five days straight. N-not that I'm worried about you, it's just odd for someone to spend that much time researching like this." Noire muttered, looking to the side and turning around.

"Then you have no idea the kind of shut in I was. I spent most of my free time in my room doing research, playing games, and watching anime." Cas muttered, standing up.

"Wow, sounds like you didn't have a lot of friends." Noire scoffed.

"Says the girl with very little friends." Noire yawned.

"I DO TO HAVE FRIENDS!" Noire snapped as she shot around.

"Name them. I know well enough you don't think of the CPU's as friends, and little sisters don't count." Cas snickered in a teasing tone, and Noire's face reddened.

"You're an asshole." Noire muttered.

"Hey, I was just teasing. Learn to take a joke will ya?" Cas chuckled, putting a hand up. "But, I did find _something, _but it was really only the name of those ruins and that it was a city that was ruled by a CPU at one point… but that just raised more questions and answered very little. And I haven't found out anything about that whole Red God thing either." Cas started replacing all the books as he spoke, tapping Index awake so the Oracle could help him.

"Wow, five days for all of _that_?! You're useless!" Noire grumbled, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Hey, I'm trying. Besides, need I remind you I'm from a different dimension? I've also spent a lot of time reading up on Gamindsutri's history and other related topics to help out, thank you very much. But, I was thinking of heading back to those ruins, Aliware, and explore a bit more. I've got an odd feeling about that place I just can't shake." Cas stated with a flip of his hand.

"Aliware? That's an odd name." Noire murmured, "But, it's odd I've never heard of it before."

"Well, as I said, I didn't find much info. But, I've got a theory about the whole deal with the monsters there being all weird the way they are." Cas flipped through one of the books again quickly, but clapped it shut.

"Are you sure? I mean, yeah, you solo'd a Minotaur by yourself but that's nothing special! And you can't even transform, so what if you ran into those Kamukei… whatever, people again?" Noire asked, "Not that I'm worried."

"And as I say, keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll managed to convince yourself." Cas snickered in a teasing manner.

"S-shut up!" Noire snapped with an embarrassed face, and Cas lifted an arm as the girl started trying to hit him while spewing insults at him, among them being "Hacker" and "Loser Shut In."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm done for now. So, I'll be going. Expect me to be out of Lastation by tomorrow morning. I plan on heading to Aliware after this." Cas stated as Index floated back over, her job done.

"W-well… I mean, you've been here for a while already… so… I guess it wouldn't hurt if you stayed for one more night. B-but… d-don't get any ideas all right! I'm just being a good host to a guest!" Noire stated, and Cas looked at Index, who nodded.

"Alright. One more night wouldn't hurt. To be honest I was thinking you'd want me out of your hair." Cas snickered.

"Yeah well you're terrible ya' know that!?" Noire yelled.

**Later that night**

Cas sat up from the bed that was in the guest room in the Basilicom, letting out a light yawn.

"Man, I should not have taken that nap earlier. I'm not even tired anymore." The teen sighed, slipping off the bed and throwing on his normal outfit, leaving off his gloves and finger wrappings. He decided he might as well clean up a bit since spending five days cooped up in a library kinda left that musky book smell hanging around on you.

When the teen got to the bathroom and opened the door, not hearing the sound of running water, the sight he was greeted with left him wide eyed and near paralyzed (with a trickling nosebleed): Humming quietly, it was _Noire _who was taking a shower at this hour (most likely since she was usually working a lot), and right as Cas was trying to _quietly _move out and shut the door, of _course _Noire had to turn around at that exact moment.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are YOU DOING IN HERE YOU PERVERT!?" Noire yelled at an increasing volume as her face reddened and she tried to hide her bare body.

"H-hold on a sec! I-I can explain! I didn't even know someone was in here!" Cas yelled in an urgent tone.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE THAT!? I BET YOU HEARD THE SHOWER GOING AND USED ONE OF YOUR STUPID HACKS TO UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Noire snapped.

"The door was already unlocked! I swear I had absolutely no idea you were in here or even _awake! _How would I even be able to know something like that!?" Cas yelled.

"YOU'RE A LYING PERVERT! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"I'm not lying!"

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!"

"WHAT!?" Cas yelped, and then he noticed the wet feeling on his upper lip, and when he put his hand there and pulled it away he saw the blood. "The hell? Why in the…"

In the next moment, a loud crack filled the air and Cas went crashing into the opposite wall _hard, _a disoriented look on his face as he landed on the ground, letting out a small, pained groan, and Noire was standing at the door with a towel covering her, a hand crossed over from where she slapped Cas.

"I HOPE YOU LEANRED SOMETHING FROM THAT! PERVERT!" Noire yelled as she slammed the door, and the click of the lock could be heard.

"That… wasn't… my… fault…" Cas mumbled as his fingers twitched. A second later, Uni poked her head down into the hall, and upon seeing Cas sprawled on the floor, she trotted over to the dazed teen.

"Castiel? Are you okay?" Unis asked quietly, and Cas' eyes snapped open.

"HOW MANY TIME'S DO I HAVE TO SAY IT'S CAS!?" Cas snapped, shooting up in a second, freezing when he saw Uni with a shocked look. "S-sorry Uni… I just hate it when people call me by my first name like that… it's… complicated."

"Oh… sorry… but… I heard yelling so I came down to see and… w-what happened?" Uni asked, and Cas' face went red, and he started shaking his head back and forth.

"No no no no no no no! Don't' think about it don't think about it!" Cas yelled repeatedly, and Uni noticed the faint line of blood coming from his nose as Cas started tugging on his hair.

"Um… Cas? Your nose is bleeding." Uni pointed out, and Cas quickly wiped the blood away.

"Okay… look… it's kinda hard for me to explain what happened but I swear it was all an accident and I didn't mean to. So if Noire comes out raving angry in regards to this at least _please _hear my side of the story!" Cas was practically beggin, his hands placed against each other and his head bowed.

"O-okay… I-I'll listen… but… if you don't want my sister to hear maybe we should talk somewhere else." Uni suggested, and Cas nodded, and a few minutes later, they'd moved to a further down hallway, and Cas had explained what had occurred.

"I swear, it was all an accident. I had absolutely no idea. Please forgive me and tell Noire I apologize." Cas said this while giving a bow, his hands still folded.

"I… It's alright… though very strange… and I would have reacted in the same way… but… okay… I'll tell her you apologize." Uni stated.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH UNI!" Cas yelped, shooting up and grabbing Uni's hands in thanks, and the smaller black haired girl blushed as comical water fall tears poured down Cas' face as he kept muttering his thanks.

"I… I… It's okay… and, if you want someone to go along with you to the ruins tomorrow I'd be glad to accompany you. Noire says I need more experience with those kinds of things and I think that would be perfect!" Uni suggested, and Cas stepped back, contemplating that for a moment.

"I'm just worried Noire would misinterpret that and then get even angrier at me… I mean, maybe if we leave a note or something… I dunno… well… I guess it couldn't hurt to have someone go along with me… but, Aliware is pretty dangerous, and all the monsters there are pretty damn tough to. It's like something corrupted them." Cas muttered.

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself, probably better than you." Uni snickered, and Cas just didn't look amused.

"To be blunt I doubt that." Cas muttered, crossing his arms.

"MEANIE!" Uni snapped.

**The Next Day/ Aliware Ruins**

"Y'know, I'm wondering how pissed Noire is about now." Cas muttered as he and Uni entered the antechamber the former had fought the Minoatur in, and all evidence of the fight was now gone, the room just sleek black with the same pulsing red lines.

"Noire is probably really angry… she'll lecture us both when we get back. But… what are we looking for? Barely any monsters showed up on our way here…" Uni muttered as Cas wandered towards the now sealed door on the other side of the antechamber.

"Master Cas thinks there's more to these ruins than meets the eye. Remember when he mentioned that the monsters here seemed to be corrupted by something? He thinks it might have something to do with the city's downfall as well." Index stated, and Uni looked back at Cas as the boy started tapping and kicking the door, even occasionally hitting it with his beam saber, which didn't even leave a nick in the smooth surface.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Cas muttered, placing his left hand on the door, "Code Break ID 004! Buster Impusle!"

After that, a red wave shot out of Cas' hand and flowed up and down the door, and after a moment, the massive thing slid open, revaling the darker path beyond.

"Well, I was expecting the door to get blown open by that, but guess Buster Impulse only breaks certain lines of code. Interesting." Cas mumbled as Uni and Index moved over.

"Whoa… that's dark…" Uni muttered.

"Uni, stay close. I don't like the feeling I'm getting down this way, so be careful. It almost feels like someone's waiting for me." Cas muttered, Uni nodding, and the three moved along the path, Cas using his beam saber as a light until they came into another antechamber like the last one, but this one with blue pulsing lines as opposed to the last rooms.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd return here, Red God."

Cas' eyes widened, and from the shadows, he heard the familiar _shink _of a sword being drawn.

"Though, to be honest, I didn't expect you to come with anyone but the Oracle!"

"Uni look out!" Cas snapped, jumping in front of the girl, and barely a second later, it was beam blade against metal blade as Swordia zipped out and swung, Cas holding back the larger fighters blade with both hands, though it was obvious Swordia was putting more strength behind his weapon as the boy was staggering a bit.

"Nicely timed Red God! Your skill with that saber is impressive!" Swordia chuckled.

"Will you quit calling me that!? The name's Cas!" Cas snapped as he shoved Swordia back, the swordsman landing in the middle of the antechamber with his katana at his side.

"Is that the name you use? Odd, because Hacker told us use either that, or Code Breaker." Swordia stated, and Cas growled.

"Sorry, but even if Code Breaker is the name registered for me in this world, my name is Cas Grayson! Hell, all I want is to get home to my dimension! So, you could tell me how to do that and then _buzz off._" Cas growled, leveling his blade.

"Tch tch, completely unaware of what you're capable of and what you are meant to become. A shame, really. I wanted to fight you when you'd awakened to your true power. But, I see now that I don't have a choice since you're already here!" Swordia yelled and charged again, meeting Cas' beam blade with his metal blade, the two moving into a melee exchange as they moved around the antechamber, Cas surprised by how nimble Swordia was despite the armor and size of his katana.

"So, what's your plan? Just take me out here and now?" Cas asked as he parried a strike and lunged, Sword kicking him aside,

"No. That would go against my orders. I intend to awaken the power inside that body of yours and fight the real Code Breaker, not a weak, albeit skilled boy named Cas Grayson, who isn't even aware of the great power he holds." Swordia stated.

"OH SHOVE OFF ASSHOLE! I said I wanted to find a way home, and that's it!" Cas snapped as he leapt and crashed his blade down onto Swordia's, "Code Break ID 001! Weapon Draw!"

Swordia jumped back when another, stronger weapon, the same from his first visit to the ruins, burst into the boys left hand, Cas swinging down hard enough to leave a dent in the floor before ripping the blade out.

"So, you draw another blade to assist you? Well, whether it be two blades or one, you cannot match my blade for speed boy. I'll show you why I'm called Swordia Flash! Wild Dancing Blade!" Swordia yelled, charging again and lashing out with a wickedly fast combo Cas struggled to counter, barely managing to block, and a few slashes even nicking him and causing shallow cuts before Swordia sent him flying into the wall.

"Master Cas!" Index yelled.

"Cas!" Uni shrieked, bringing out her own weapon and taking aim.

"Hold it young lady. This battle is between me and the boy. Do not interfere or I _will _kill him, even if it is against orders. I would hate to taint the honor of the Red God, even if he hasn't awakened." Swordia stated.

"I said shove off and quite calling me that!" Cas yelled as he shot up and charged, lashing out with his own combo, but Swordia was much faster and blocked or parried each strike, hitting Cas square in the stomach with his palm before twisting it, the boy going flying once more.

"GYAGH!" Cas yelped as he hit the wall again.

"_Yeesh, I thought you'd be able to handle a bozo like this on your own! Damn Cas, at this rate you'll never get home… then again… ah screw it! Point is, I'm taking over. HAVE A NICE NAP CASTIEL!" _Code Breaker cackled from inside Cas' mind, and the boys eyes widened.

"C-code Breaker… wh… what the hell are you talking about… and why are you back now?" Cas coughed up a bit of blood, and Code Breaker cackled again.

"_Oh what, you didn't honestly think I was gonna stay gone long? I was watching, waiting. And now that we're in these corrupted ruins it seems like the perfect time for me to wake up! Thanks for beating all those corrupt monsters by the way, helped a ton! Now, let me show you how to _really _fight using Code Breaks! Code Break ID 004! Buster Impulse!" _Code Breaker snickered, and Cas' eyes widened in a pained way.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cas screamed as pain exploded through his skull, and he was then engulfed in a bright red light before vanishing, and Swordia chuckled.

"Finally, he's awakening! A worthy opponent! Rise from the depths of your slumber and face me, Red God Code Breaker!" Swordia laughed, and the light started to take form a shape before bursting out, and in Cas' look had changed:

Now, he looked barely older, about nineteenish but not any taller, and still just as much of a pretty boy, with fiery red hair that was just as messy as before, but a long, thin ponytail moved down his back, the tips of his hair being blood-orange, garbed in a black, red lined body suit in the same vein as the CPU's, but covering him entirely up to his collarbones with some spaces at the joints and back of the hands, pieces armor with the same coloration on his feet similar to boots, shoulders, and hands, and what almost seemed like sunglasses sitting on his head in his hair with two clips bearing a crossed C and B symbol on both sides of his head, light red, ovular wings just like the ones the CPU's had as well hovering behind his back, and when his eyes opened, they were a burning flame color with the signature CPU power symbol as his iris'.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! The brat got someplace where I could wake up!" Cas, or, more rather, Code Breaker, cackled, looking up at the ceiling with a cocky smirk, his voice not much deeper than Cas', but carrying a wilder tone to it. "Man I've been waiting for the chance to get here and actually do something! I used up way too much power to get little ol' Castiel here! Heck, I think these ruins are having an effect on me, cause I feel _great!" _

"C-Cas is a CPU like Noire and the others!?" Uni gasped.

"But that's not Master Cas… I wonder… could this be that persona he mentioned that brought him here to Gamindustri… but… why was I expecting a personality that was much different than this?" Index mumbled, but Uni didn't seem to be listening, still shocked by the sudden shift to a complete _psycho. _

"What? You're Code Breaker… I was… expecting a different personality than this…" Swordia muttered, almost disappointedly.

"Oh? Is the wee little swordsman angwy that the Red God is different than he thought? Well suck it up bitch! This is who Code Breaker is, whether you assholes like it or not!" Code Breaker cackled in a mocking tone.

"And rude… if this is how you really are then you don't deserve your title! You have no honor!" Swordia roared, charging again, and Code Breaker smirked, catching the swordsmans blade with one hand, the other reached out with red code covering it.

"Oh boohoo Swordy. Code Break ID 066! Hellfire Blaster!" Code Breaker yelled in seeming delight as blazing flames shot from his outstretched hand, his eyes widening in sadistic glee as Swordia staggered back when he released his sword. "KYAAHAHAHAHA! Oh man that is priceless! I so wish I had a camera to record that! Y'see that one Castiel!? _That's _a Code Break!"

"Impudent little…" Swordia muttered as he charged again, and Code Breaker activated his own beam saber, which had a more ornate hilt design than Cas', but with a wider, longer blade that took barely any effort to deflect Swordia's attack with.

"You wanted a fight! And I'll give you one! But first, how about taking a glimpse of death!?" Code Breaker cackled, raising his left arm with his fingers in a positions to snap. "Code Break ID 666! Summon! Hellkite Demonica Mephistopheles!"

With the snap of the awakened CPU's fingers, black flames shot up behind Code Breaker, and emergin from them was a massive, winged demonic figure with gleaming red eyes, and Swordia seemed stunned by what he saw.

"Is… is this really the power he holds… he's not a god… He's a monster!" Swordia gasped.

"Sorry buckoo, but a god is benevolent! I'm nowhere near that! Now! Perish in the black flames of…" Code Breaker faltered when he felt a thought shoot through his head, and he growled. "What the hell kid? I'm just about to finish this bastard off! Back off!"

"_NO! If you're who I am as a CPU than I'm not letting you be in control! Go back to sleep in my mind and stay there until I say so! Never come out again! You're the worst of the worst!" _Cas yelled, and Code Breaker snickered.

"Sorry, but that act I pulled back on earth was just a way to drag your sorry ass here Castiel. And now that I'm awake there ain't _no way _I'm goin back to sleep!" Code Breaker cackled.

"_Not if I have anything to say about it! This is my mind and my body! You do as I say! And I'm saying you need to go back to sleep right now! Code Break ID 004! Buster Impulse!" _Cas yelled.

"GYAGH! W-what the hell!? How could you…" Code Breaker gasped as he staggered, and Swordia seemed confused at what was happening.

"_In the same way you did! And next time, I'm making sure you can't force your way out! NOW GO BACK TO SLEEP CODE BREAKER!" _Cas screamed and Code Breakers eyes widened as another scream escaped, and in a flash, he returned to his previous form, but, somehow, Cas' look had changed a bit:

Not much was different with Cas, his eyes being slight darker, and his hair was now an ashy black with dark red undertones that could barely be noticed, and his entire outfit had changed: Now, in place of his normal hoodie, he was wearing a long sleeved hooded black coat with red lining and inside that reached down to his knees after splitting off in the front, the longest length in the back, the coat zipped in the middle with the edge fooled out on one side, leaving a newer, more high tech pair of headphones to be seen around Cas' neck, and on his head sat a pair of sleek black sunglasses, a black shirt and jeans, and red lined black shoes, red fingerless gloves on his hands in place of the black ones, and no wrappings on his fingers either.

After a brief moment of staggering, Cas' eyes drooped and he collapsed onto his back, his eyes closed and his arms falling out wide.

"Cas!?" Uni yelled as she ran over to the collapsed boy, shaking him a bit, letting out a relieved breath when she saw he was still breathing.

"Well, that is most certainly odd." Swordia murmured as he sheathed his sword and approached the new CPU, the first male CPU ever.

"Back off!" Uni yelled as she pulled up her assault rifle and took aim.

"Hold it girl. I don't intend any harm to the boy. I will help you get him out of the ruins, but that is it, as it is against my code to harm a foe who cannot defend himself. But just know, the next time he comes here, I will not hesitate. Also, tell him that he better have Code Breaker in line next we fight, for I will not fight him if he becomes such a dishonorable sort." Swordia stated as he lifted Cas.

"You're… not actually that bad a guy are you?" Index asked.

"I only seek to fight a worthy opponent. Now, we must make haste before Hacker Origin or any of the rest come to investigate. This will only be once, so count yourselves lucky." Swordia stated, and Index and Uni nodded, following the swordsman out of the ruins.

Meanwhile, in Cas' comatose mind, Code Breaker was pouting a bit.

"_Damn brat. He just had to get in the way of my fun. Damn bastard. I hate the kid now." _Code Breaker huffed, but, not without his smirk, _"Ah well, at least I can imagine how that fight would have ended. Ah man, just imagining that swordsman's shocked face gives me a kick! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

**A/N**

**DAYUM! I haven't written a chapter this long in a **_**long **_**time! As a note, Cas/Code Breaker represents the Alienware gaming computers/console, if the black and red color scheme wasn't enough of a hint. Also as a note: Code Breaker will not be a psychotic asshole forever. I have plans that I will not mention.**


	5. Chapter 5

Code Breaker

**Chapter 5: Internal Problems**

Cas' eyes slowly opened, the new CPU feeling a massive pain in his head, and what he spotted was a purple ceiling.

"What? Wh… where the heck am I?" Cas muttered as he slowly sat up, letting out a pained groan and putting hand on his head when it hurt like heck, his arms then going slack as he opened his eyes all the way and looked around, and he noted he was tucked into a bed in a room that had windows overlooking a city.

"How'd… I get back… to Planeptune?" Cas mumbled, sliding off the bed slowly, and when he went passed the windows, he froze for a moment before snapping back and looking at the faint reflection he saw of his now changed appearance and otfit, blinking his eyes before actually smacking himself to make sure he wasn't in some weird dream.

"What the hell… why do I look different now?" Cas mumbled as he looked at the now ashy black/red locks of hair, his darker eyes, though he admittedly found the new outfit cooler than his old one, and when he twisted around he saw a crossed C and B with a break between them, as if they'd been torn apart, and the same symbol was on his headphones. "What the heck is up with that symbol?"

"_Kahahaha! You seriously don't realize it? That's our symbol Castiel. The symbol of Code Breaker." _Code Breaker snickered, and his image replaced Cas' reflection in the windows, the alternate personality crossing his arms with that same wild smirk.

"You… I said stay out." Cas growled, clenching his fists, and Code Breaker shrugged with a sarcastic chuckled.

"_Sorry Castiel. No can do." _

"Whatever. I can keep you at bay. I just don't have to transform and I've got nothing to worry about."

"_Y'sure about that kid? Look here, you were getting your ass handed to you by that Swordia bozo so I stepped in and helped. I woulda killed the bastard had you not interfered like that." _Code Breaker stated in an annoyed tone.

"Like I care! It was a fair fight and you intervened!" Cas argued, and that was met by a laugh from Code Breaker.

"_Oh, wait, you were serious? Let me laugh harder! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't be serious?! You were getting your ass handed to you! Sorry to say, but you're still too weak for this shit kid. You're gonna have to rely on my power, or, see if you can find some way to fight me yourself. But, considering what I saw when you fought Swordia I really doubt you'd win. Heck, I'd probably become the dominant personality! Man now wouldn't that be fun!?" _Code Breaker cackled.

"Shut it you psychotic bastard! No way I'll let you out again! And I swear, if you so much as hurt _anyone _if you do…" Cas threatened, and Code Breaker just cackled again.

"_You'll what? Like I said, I put up an act while we were on Earth so I could drag your ass here and wake up in full. You should be grateful! I brought you to a world where you've become a powerful CPU who can literally break the world! Do you have any idea how much power I wasted getting you here? A lot. Those dives into the ruins helped me get some power back though, so thanks for that!" _Code Breaker snickered. _"But, I think that's enough chit chat for now. Good lukc trying to worm out of this Castiel! If not, well, I don't think I need to explain."_

With that, Code Breaker faded away with a maniacal laugh, the image in the reflection soon changing back to Cas' reflection, the boy's face angry, and he slammed a fist onto the glass.

"Dammit! So not only am I having to worry about the Kakumeiki guys, now one of my enemies is literally a split personality of mine!? Just… what the hell?" Cas growled, letting out a breath and sitting down on the floor, putting his arms on his knees and leaning his head on the glass. "And just why the heck did my look change? Did have to do with becoming a CPU?"

Cas' verbal thoughts were interrupted when the door flew open, Neptune entering followed by Nepgear, Compa, IF, Histoire, and Index, the six stopping dead when they saw Cas staring at them wide eyed, all four wide eyed themselves.

"When did…" Neptune started.

"MASTER CAS!" Only to get interrupted as Index started sobbing, zipping over to Cas and wrapping her small arms around his neck. "You're okay! Don't scare us like that again!"

"GAOOOOW!" Cas yelped as Index smacked him on the head with her device. "What the hell Index!? I just woke up, don't hurt me more than I am… though… I actually feel pretty fine really, and the headache I had went away." He murmured as Index started rubbing off her tears, "But, how long was I out?"

"Uni and Index got you back here a bit more than two days ago… and when we found the three of you there was a large shadow that vanished quickly… do you know anything about that Cas?" Nepgear stated.

'_That must have been Swordia… but… why did he help me?' _Cas thought.

"Uh… maybe… I'm not sure…" Cas muttered, sticking a hand over Index's mouth before the Oracle could speak, and the look in his eyes was telling the Oracle not to say anything.

"Right… alright, but furthermore, why in the name of Planeptune do you look different now? It's all freaky-deaky!" Neptune stated, looking Cas over while popping through different spots.

"What do you mean Neo-Nep?" Compa asked.

"He looked exactly like this when we found him." IF stated.

"This guy looked different when we first met him a week ago! His hair was… oh! It was brown, and his eyes were a lighter blue as well! Also, his clothes were different. Hey, Cas, what the heck is up with the symbol on your back now?" Neptune was staring at the symbol and the back of Cas' coat, and he shrugged.

"Not sure there myself… though I'm gonna be honest here, the whole "Am I human or not" question's been answered… I'm a CPU." Cas muttered, and everyone in the room besides Index let out a collective:

"**EEEEEHHHHH!?" **

"Why do I always see this shit coming?" Cas sighed as he put a hand over his eyes.

"But… that should be impossible!" Histoire gasped, even though she'd suggested the idea anyway.

"NEPPU!? How are you a CPU!? I mean… that's totally rad and all but… still…" Neptune asked in astonishment.

"How the hell should I know? What I do know is that a split personality controls my CPU form and he's a complete and total psychopath with a sadistic edge." Cas mumbled.

"Well, sis is like that… in a way…" Nepgear murmured.

"Yeah! When I transform I become this totally super-hot warrior chick!" Neptune stated.

"I know. Remember? All you guys are characters in a game in my world. And I'm not talking about like a simple shift in personality like with the other CPUs. I mean a _literal _split personality with his own thoughts and actions. Code Breaker, that's his name… and he's the one who brought me to this dimension. He mentioned something about using up a lot of power to get me here… and also… gagh, I can't dwell on it right now. I need to start thinking of a way to deal with this problem… I _can't _let him out again." Cas grumbled.

"Why? If you're a CPU like me and Nep. Jr here then you'll need to transform sometimes against certain baddies! There's no way you can tank a super powerful boss like an Ancient Dragon or some main villain in your human form!" Neptune stated.

'_Well, if the author wasn't an asshole who likes making me a butt monkey than maybe I wouldn't be in a predicament like this!' _Cas thought.

It's called a plot Cas, shut up.

"_Oh really? Then was there any relation to the plot when I walked in on Noire and got slapped!?' _Cas thought angrily, and the girls were looking at him weirdly.

"He zoned out again." Nepgear muttered.

"What is he even doing?" IF and Compa muttered.

"I think he's having another one of his breaking the fourth wall moments… give him a second." Index muttered, and Cas shook his head.

"He said to ignore him if he does that." Histoire stated.

"I zoned out again didn't I?" He asked, getting nods of confirmation. "Dammit…"

"Well, other than that, I think that this is totally awesome! It's like you're the hero of a story where your powers are divided by your good half and your light half, and now, before you can progress further in your quest now that the dark half woke up in full, you need to find some way to combine the two and get even more powerful! I WANT IN ON THIS!" Neptune yelled ecstatically, jumping around the room while striking various poses that for what she was saying before getting right up in Cas' face.

"Well, not that I'm objecting, but I don't even know where to start, and Aliware would be bad idea…" Cas muttered, looking to the side as his face went red.

"Then we ask Histy!" Neptune shouted.

"You'd have to wait three days sis." Nepgear stated, and Histoire grumbled a bit.

"Oh yeah… then off to the archives! C'mon Cas, let's go!" Neptune stated as she grabbed Cas' hood and yanked the male CPU along with her, Cas struggling as he choked a bit.

"Neptune… hold it… can't… BREATHE!" Cas shouted as he was dragged out the door, the remaining four sighed.

**Archives**

"Blegh… bored…" Neptune mumbled as she laid her head on one of the archives desk, and Cas slammed a thick book down on it near the girls head, the other CPU shooting her head up. "HEY!?"

"This was your idea Neppy. Everyone else here is working their tails off to find anything in regards to this and, as usual, you're slacking." Cas muttered with an annoyed look.

"Well it's not my fault that scanning through books like this is so boring and dull… I WANNA PLAY GAMES!" Neptune complained, and Cas responded by thumping her on the forehead. "OW! Why'd you do that!?"

"Quit with the comic tears and white eyes Neppy. Besides, at least I'm not Histy, else you'd be getting smacked with a book. Now, can you help me with this one here? I found something and thought you might know a bit about it." Cas stated, moving to the other side and opening the book, "It's this right here, something about a place in the ruins of the old Planeptune. Not sure if it might be some help to our little Code Breaker problem, but I wanted to check with you."

"Hmm… nope! No idea! Sounds familiar but I'm not all too sure if a place like that is in the ruins!" Neptune chuckled after going over the section.

"And again, I'm not surprised… Nepgear! Can I get some help over here?" Cas called out, the other CPU girl trotting over.

"S-sure, what for?" Nepgear asked, and Cas pointed at the segment in the book. "Hmm… Well, I don't know the location myself, but, I have heard about it. Apparently, there's something there… like some kind of weird force or something. I'm not really sure."

"Thanks Nepgear, that helps! And why am I not surprised it's the little sister who helps more than the actual CPU?" Cas muttered.

"HEY!" Neptune interjected.

"_Well well, info hunting eh? That was good call on Purple Heart's end. To bad kid, even if you go to this location I doubt anything will help you." _Code Breaker snickered, and when Cas looked up, he saw his other self staring at him in the reflection on the glass desk, the red eyes opposing his blue-gray.

"Oh shut it you psycho… you're just pulling that old villain tactic of trying to dissuade me and make sure I _don't _go! It's basic hero vs. villain logic!" Cas snapped.

"_In case you didn't remember, I'm _you, _I know just as just about game logic as you do, brat. And I'm being dead honest. Besides, how can I be a villain when I'm not on the bad guy's side eh? I'm still technically a good guy." _Code Breaker chuckled, smirking once again.

"You're still an antagonist, even if you're technically on the same side as us. I can tell you wouldn't hesitate to fight the others so long as you got to have fun." Cas growled, and Neptune and Nepgear had odd looks of confusion.

"_Well, you're not wrong there. The Shares would help to be honest, not that I need them what with that corruptible force in the Aliware ruins. By the way, when you gonna head back there again?" _Code Breaker yawned boredly but otherwise kept his smirk.

"So I was right! There is something going on in Aliware and you're linked to it!" Cas snapped.

"_Correction: _You're _linked to it. You and I are one in the same Castiel. Here's a bet, beat me, and I'll tell you more… but then again you first need to find a way to get inside this head of yours to do that. Good luck with that, you'll need it!" _Code Breaker cackled.

"The name. Is. CAS!" Cas yelled, slamming his fist down on the table and causing a few cracks to shoot through where his reflection was, Code Breaker image vanishing, and the boy looked down, his eyes shadowing over as he growled.

"Uh… Cas… you okay?" Neptune asked.

"Who were you talking to?" Nepgear asked.

"It was Code Breaker…" Cas muttered, and everyone turned towards the three CPU'd when he said that, "He wants a fight… but… he also severely doubts I'd be able to win. DAMMIT!"

The others flinched when Cas turned and punched a book shelf, though this time there wasn't any damaged, but the sound did reverberate throughout the room, and the boys arm was shaking as he growled, angry tears running down his face and making light noises as they hit the ground, the boy eventually falling to his knees.

"Why… why is this happening? I just want to get home… that's all I want… why does all this insane stuff have to happen!?" Cas yelled, repeatedly hitting the side of the shelf, his hits slowing down until he let his hands slide down as he started sobbing, "I'm not used to stuff like this, even if I can fight… I just want to get home, but now there's some group of people who know things about me I don't, and a psychotic split personality who could take control at any time, and so soon after awakening… it's all stupid! I hate it!"

Before Cas could hit the shelf again, he looked up when he felt someone grab his hand gently with theirs, and he was greeted with Neptune smiling down at him.

"Buck up mister! Okay, so things are going all wacko and it's scaring you, but that's no reason to get down! If you're stuck here for a while, then why not make the most of it and have fun until you get back to your dimension? Besides, Uni already told me about your stay at Lastation, and it seemed pretty funny! Besides, you're a cool guy, and the fact you're also a CPU is pretty awesome. And getting to do all that awesome stuff is pretty fun right? I mean, when I saw you fighting that Minotaur you were _awesome _and looked like you were having a ton of fun at the same time! And the best part: You have a wickedly awesome power that we don't! Don't you want to know what else you can do other than just summon a weapon and some fancy fireworks?" Neptune asked, and the others were surprised when the quirky CPU said that, though Cas just had the same broken, distressed look on his face, though he quickly wiped away the tears and gripped Neptune's hands with the one she was holding, the girl's smile getting wider as they stood up.

"Alright… I'll… I'll do what I can to make the best of this! Then I guess we've got something akin to a plan, right?" Cas chuckled.

"Yep! Go to that place in the ruins and then kick Code Breaker crazy butt and make you even tougher than you are now! I bet it'll be awesome! Oh! We should get the others so they can come along and hear about this! Man they're gonna _flip _when they learn you've become a CPU!" Netune laughed, and Cas nodded, and snickers snapped the two out of it.

"Nep-Nep and Cas would make a cute couple, don't you think Iffy?" Compa giggled, IF snickering, and the two CPU's in question went wide eyed, looking back at each other and then their clasped hands before breaking the hold as their faces went red, shooting around and nervously fidgeting, getting laughs from the others.

"Well… it's late… so…" Cas mumbled.

"Yeah… uhm…" Neptune muttered.

"Hehehehe…" Index snickered.

**Night time/Gues room**

Cas sighed, flopping down on the bed, flicking out his phone, which was the only thing on his person that had stayed the same, and going to his virtual diary.

_Entry #4_

_Date: Three days after last entry_

_Location: Planeptune Basilicom_

_I'll start with the negatives:_

_Well, now Code Breaker has turned out to not only be a separate personality (as opposed to a small voice in my head), but also a COMPLETE FUCKING PSYCOPATH! _

_Not going further into this subject, as I'm not fond of it._

_Now, the positives:_

_I'm now a CPU, which is pretty kickass, now I just need to solve my little internal problem regarding Code Breaker and see where things go._

_Not sure whether to count this or not considering it was an accident, but saw Noire naked, so kinda worth it even if I got slapped… also (this is iffy), found out I am susceptible to getting nosebleeds thanks to that. I feel like that will not be the last time something like that happens for some reason._

Cas wound up having to wipe some blood off his lip as that memory came back, followed by slamming his head into the wall a few times before laying back down and continuing.

_Now I am hoping to god… or, you know what? I'm not really sure since I'm in the Hyperdimension. But, either way, I seriously hope none of the girls read these. If they saw what's above I have no doubt I'd be beaten to next week multiple times over. (At least I'm a CPU now, so I won't stay dead if they go that far)_

_And, well… that's about it for tonight really. Tomorry Neppy and I are gonna brief the others on the situation as well as my recent change (Though I'm sure Uni told Noire when she got back, hope she's safe), and then we're delving into the ruins of Old Planeptune to find some old power well of sorts. Maybe what I'm looking for to solve this new problem is lying in wait there._

Cas ended the entry there and looked back up at the purple ceiling, letting out a long breath.

'_Code Breaker, better buck up buddy, because we're comin' for ya, and I'll be ready to fight you. Count on it… then again, I'm sure you already know what we're planning and what I'm gonna do… but, I expected that. You are my dark side after all.'_

"_That's a smarty pants. Good, you kept that in mind. Smart choice Castiel! You better let me have some fun though, else I'll get bored and bring out Mephistopheles and just squash ya' flat and take over. Got it? A sadist is hard to beat kid! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Code Breaker cackled, and Cas' hands clenched tightly.

"Save the gloating for if you win asshole." Cas grumbled before rolling over, "But, I'm gonna whoop your ass and then set things straight for me. Count on it."

"_You better put on a show kid! I wanna hear you _and _those other CPU's screaming for mercy!" _Code Breaker snickered, letting out a disappointed grumble when he didn't get a response, and Cas smirked in a satisfied manner as his eyes closed.

**A/N**

**Classic short arc about beating ones dark self. One/two more chapters before Cas and the CPU's vs. Code Breaker!**


	6. Chapter 6

Code Breaker

**Chapter 6: Recruitment #1: Noire**

**Lastation**

"Remind me again why we came to Lastation first?" Cas mumbled, looking out the window of the train he, Neptune, and Index were on.

"Because it's the closest city to get to. We need to other three goddesses with us if we're going to deal with Code Breaker. By the way, he doesn't know what we're planning does he?" Neptune whispered, and Cas sighed.

"Oh he knows. The problem with split personalities that are actually awake is that they tend to snoop around in your thoughts." Cas muttered.

"_Yep! By the way, that memory with Noire in it, nice one there dude!" _Code Breaker snickered in the back of Cas' head, and the teen growled.

"Cas, your nose is bleeding." Neptune stated, and Cas wiped the blood away quickly. "Also, why do you seem put out?"

"Well… when I was here doing my research and stuff… uh… something happened… something that was very, _very _clichéd and that wound up with me getting slapped upside the head and thrown into a wall." Cas stated, shuddering a bit.

"Hmmm?" Neptune hummed.

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it." Cas mumbled.

"So, first we're recruiting Noire of Lastation, and then we're going to the other cities to get the other goddesses to join our party. Pretty basic plan but it should work." Index stated, rifling through the info she'd archived lately.

"Yeppity yep Indy!" Neptune stated, using the nickname she'd come up with for Index as of late. "And with me tagging along it should be a pinch. Though, knowing Noire she'll come along."

"If she doesn't try to _kill _me first… granted, it might take a moment for any of the others to recognize me since my appearance changed… slightly…" Cas sighed, leaning his head back on the window.

'_And if she doesn't go all mega Tsundere on me like she did then… way to much tsun and not enough dere now that I look back on that. Sheesh… what is this? One of those cliché harem animes or something?' _Cas thought with another, longer sigh.

"Well, let's just hope we can do this and that… this… Wellspring place in the ruins can help us out. Hopefully the fact Code Breaker is actually a serious threat to all the countries will convince them." Cas stated, and his eye twitched when he heard Code Breaker cackle hysterically in the back of his mind. "He's also annoying as hell."

"Hehehe… it's funny since you look annoyed for no reason even if there is one." Neptune snickerd, and Cas just rolled his eyes.

"Shut it."

**Lastation Basilicom**

"Hello there Noire!" Neptune yelled as she burst into the main room, and Noire flinched at her desk.

"Neptune!? What are you doing here?!" Noire yelped before regaining her composure.

"I said I was stopping by!" Neptune stated.

"Yeah, well, when you burst into someone's office like that Neppy it tends to be a surprise." Cas muttered as he walked in, followed by Index as always, and Noire raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, who's this? Wait… you look familiar…" Noire muttered, standing up and narrowing her eyes a bit.

"It's me. Cas. A _lot _of stuff has happened in the past few days… a lot of stuff in a very short amount of time. It was all pretty fast paced honestly." Cas stated, and Noire's face flushed.

"C-Cas!? W-what happened to you… and… just what are you doing back here!? Heck, I still have some things to say after you dragged Uni along with you the other day!" Noire snapped, then stalking up to the male CPU and getting in his face.

"Hey, she volunteered. I objected but Uni wanted to come along anyway. Besides, she didn't get so much as a scratch, so maybe you could be thanking me instead. As I said, a lot has happened in the past couple of days. To sum it up, I turned into a CPU in full, my dark, crazy side woke up, I fought one of those Kakumeiki guys and got my ass handed to me, and now we're trying to find some way to deal with the aforementioned crazy psycho side." Cas responded with a sigh.

"W-why should I help a pervert like you!? How can I even trust you!?" Noire snapped.

"Look at me in _detail!_ Does this look like the face of someone who's kidding around about this shit!? I'm dead serious here Noire! And will you quit calling me that!? It was an accident!" Cas yelled in reply, and Neptune was looking at the two argue back and forth.

"Well, I can believe you getting your ass handed to you since you're such a weakling! And I still don't believe it was an accident, even _if _Uni said you apologized!" Noire scoffed in reply, and Cas growled.

"Ggh… you are so _difficult! _I'm trying to ask for your help to deal with something that could spell the end of Gamindustri and right now you're arguing because you're still pissed about me accidently walking in on you while you were taking a shower!?" Cas yelled, and Noire's face reddened again, and she went to slap Cas again, and in an instant that surprised all three, Cas blocked the strike with deft speed, the two staring at the point of contact. "I did not see that coming and yet still blocked it…"

"Oh shut up! End of Gamindustri my ass! If you realy do have some psychotic dark side than I'll just beat you into submission myself! I bet you're not that tough when transformed!" Noire pulled her hand back and gave a small smirk, and Cas growled again.

"As cocky as always I see. Look, Code Breaker went and _curbstomped _that guy I fought with barely a flick of his finger! _One _Code Break! That was all he needed to send the guy reeling when I could barely scratch him! Code Breaker can do things I _can't, _and I got lucky to manage to force him back since I reacted so quickly! We… no, more like, _I _need your help Noire. I need a lot of help! So please! You can do whatever you want to me after this! I'll do whatever you say just so long as you forgive me for what happened and help me solve this problem!" Cas went and got on his knees, doing the usual "begging for forgiveness" bow, his forehead on the floor.

Noire just stood stunned for a moment before growling and stamping a foot on Cas' head.

"You'll do _anything _I say if I help you? This isn't some joke is it!?" Noire muttered.

"Yes… I promise… and you can do so whenever… just… please… Neptune and I need your help here. Heck, we need a lot of help for this." Cas muttered, and Netpune was still just standing silent.

"Hmph… not like that's not an interesting offer… but it's hard to forgive you for what happened. I still feel like I shouldn't trust you, especially now that, for some ridiculous reason, you're a CPU, which makes you an enemy." Noire stated.

"And here I thought you'd be willing the minute I said that Gamindustri was in danger! Quit being such a damn tsundere for five seconds and think about it!" Cas snapped after growling again, shoving Noire's foot off and shooting up and grabbing Noire's shoulders. "Isn't it your duty as a Goddess to protect this world? Look, I screwed up and left something bad in _both _our memories, okay, yes, I admit it. And to be clear, I _do not _like resorting to begging like that! So, could you put aside you're pride for a bit and just listen, goddammit!?"

"L-let go of me…" Noire muttered as her face flushed.

"Not until you listen. Like I said, Code Breaker is a real threat. If I can't beat him and solve this problem and he takes control as the dominant personality, he'll tear every last city to the ground without mercy after going through _all _of you who could fight him! He's sadistic, psychotic, and ruthless. We can't let him take control! I need help from all four CPU's to managed to get rid of him and take full control of my CPU powers right now! So please Noire, just help." Cas stated, and Noire looked to the side.

"Just answer one thing I'm curious about: What did you think back during that night? Did you… uh… well…" Noire mumbled.

"Slap me for it if you want, but yes, I liked what I saw! I was embarrassed and flustered as hell, but I cannot deny that!" Cas stated, and as expected he got slapped across the face, and he just looked annoyed. "Okay, that, I saw that one coming and deserved it."

"You are a pervert… if you weren't…" Noire started.

"Noire, any guy in his _right_ _mind _would say that! And I'm sure not just a guy like me!" Cas stated, "So, are you gonna swallow your pride for a few moments and decide to help us or not?"

"It's hard to disagree with the situation you described… but… fine… B-but… It's not because I w-want to or anything! This is only because I have to! Not because I'd _like _to go on some adventure with you! No way in hell!" Noire snapped, and Cas actually snickered.

"Classic. After all the harshness you actually start acting cute in that awesome way of yours. Heh, funny how some arguments turn out eh?"

"Y-you think I-I'm cute when I'm like this?" Noire stuttered, and Cas nodded as he let go of her shoulders and put his arms behind his head.

"Yep! I kinda have this thing for girls like that for some reason or another. Maybe cause I watch a lot of anime with tsunderes in it… or maybe that's just a personal liking. Eh, either way. Besides, your face right now is priceless!" Cas laughed, and Noire just got even more embarrassed.

"S-shut up! Quit trying to get me flustered! I'm not some girl who's just going to swoon at a few words like that! You're gonna have to work much harder than that!" Noire snapped.

"Oh, so you're saying I have a chance then? That's good to know." Cas snickered with a smirk of his own, and he just kept snickered when Noire started hitting him out of embarrassment, Cas using his arms to shield himself. "Well Neppy, looks like we've got one down, three to go."

"Yep! And now I know what you were talking about. There's something for me to use now. Hehehe." Netpune chuckled with a hand near her mouth, and the other two CPUs froze as they looked at the pink haired girl, their faces going red.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Cas and Noire yelled at the same time, Neptune breaking down laughing immediately as the two started yelling at her, and Index sighed.

"Yeesh, this is all going to wind up bringing the now five CPU's together, and all because the newest could become a problem. Poor Master Cas, he has no idea what he's doing! It's hilarious!" Index giggled as Neptune shoved Cas onto Noire to get a laugh, which resulted in the two's faces getting a bit too close for comfort, and then Cas was yelling as he was put into a submission hold, tapping his hand like crazy.

"I give I give! And that wasn't my fault either so why are you hurting me!?" Cas yelped, almost shrieking when Noire shoved her elbow into his back.

"Pwaghahahahahahahaha! Man that is hilarious! You really need to work on some things Cas!" Neptune laughed, her hands over her stomach.

"OH SHUT IT! I have a thing against hurting girls or else I'd have thrown her off! Besides… GAGH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Cas snapped when Noire hit him again.

"You know well enough!" Noire snapped, and Cas sighed.

"I really didn't wanna do this…" Cas mumbled, and he then pried his arm free shooting up, flipping Noire over his shoulders but catching her at the same time, lowering to a knee.

"H-how did you do that!?" Noire yelped as Cas set her down.

"There's a lot of things I can do now, as I found through some experimentation before we came here. Though I had already gotten stronger when Code Breaker broght me here. So, now maybe next time you'll think twice eh? I can easily turn things around." Cas snickerdm holding out a hand, and Noire slapped it aside.

"I d-don't need your help… a-and I'd never want it." Noire stated, standing her herself, and Cas just shrugged.

"Whatevs. Now… I need some revenge… question, is Neppy ticklish?" Cas snickered, and Neptune's eyes widened and she backed up slowly as Cas' eyes gleamed.

"Uh… Cas? What's with that look?" Netpune mumbled, and Cas cracked his knuckles, taking a step, and the Planeptune CPU flinched.

"Well well… time for some payback Neppy!" Cas snapped as he dashed forward, Neptune stepping out of the way.

"Noooo! I don't wanna get tickled!" Neptune yelled.

"I'll catch up to you eventually! You're gonna get your comeuppance one way or another you here me!? And as the Red God I declare the punishment to be death by tickling!" Cas cackled in a joking manner as he cut Neptune off, and now it was Noire's turn to laugh as the other female CPU was finally caught and then devolved into a laughing mess.

"Index… t-take a picture… hahaha… th-this is too funny! Hahahaha!" Noire laughed, and Index happily took a quick picture.

"Hahahahaha! C-cas… st-top! I… hahaha… can't… take… hahaha… anymore! I'm sorry… hahahaha…. J-just…. Stop!" Neptune was laughing uncontrollably as she begged for Cas to stop the tickling, and the boy chuckled.

"You honest about this Neppy?"

"Y-yes!"

"Alright then. I think you've had enough anyway." Cas snickered as he stood up, Neptune panting with her eyes rimmed by tears of laughter.

"Hahaha… man… that was… almost a bit disproportionate…" Neptune muttered.

"No, I think it made us even." Cas snickered, helping Neptune up.

"Yeesh, before you were yelling and now you're smirkalicous… you're kinda a weird guy Cas. But, I like that! It makes you cool!"

"Right back at ya' Neppy. You're weird yourself!" Cas snickered, and he and Neptune bumped fists before doing a short little secret handshake that ended with a reverse high five, and Index caught Noire's eye twitch.

"See something that got to you?" Index snickered, and Noire huffed.

"Please. No way would I feel jealous because of some silly handshake." Noire muttered, and Index shrugged.

"Yeah, keep saying that when I can check how you feel about Master Cas any time I want to embarrass you." Index snickered quietly while holding up two fingers for seemingly no reason.

"What did you just say!?" Noire snapped.

"Nothing." Index snickered.

"So, who's up for some training eh!?" Cas stated as he threw up a fist, being met with an affirmative from Noire and a grumbled from Neptune.

**Night time/Hotel room**

_Entry #5_

_Date: One week since arriving in Gamindustri._

_Location: Hotel in Lastation_

_So, Neppy and I successfully got the first of the other three Goddesses to join our forming party to head to the Ruined Wellspring (that's the name), which might have some way to help combat Code Breaker… I wonder, will that name apply once I get rid of him? I mean, it's not a fitting name for a CPU, but, considering just who I am and what I can do, who am I to argue? _

_Meh, I won't dwell on it right now, no point really. I mean, either way, if I _do _gain control, I'll just be me, Cas, not Code Breaker. Well, that's who I'd be known as… and as I said, I don't want a psycho who I can't control as my CPU self._

_But… I'm also scared that I'll slowly start to lose control of Code Breaker if we don't solve this soon… I didn't tell Neppy or Noire, hell, not even Index, that I can feel his presence getting stronger in my mind with each passing moment now._

_He mentioned something about whatever was in Aliware acting as the force corrupting those monsters (How much should I bet it's connected to the bad guys?) gave him a power boost so he could regain some of the power he used up to get me here._

_So, more questions that need to be answered that are connected to me somehow… brilliant… they better be answered soon, or else I'm gonna lose it… but then again, do I want answers? The only reason I'm doing this is so I can get more power so I can get home… nothing more. _

_It's a selfish reason… but… what choice do I have? I don't belong in Gamindisutri… even if I have become a CPU, this isn't my world… but, to counter that, do I really want to leave this amazing world for one that's boring?_

_I had a time where I made color contrasts between things, and Earth always seemed to be shades of gray, that's it. But here… I feel like all sorts of colors are everywhere here in this world… and to be honest, despite the recent run of craziness, embarrassing (and very cliché) accidents, and becoming something other than human, I've been having fun._

_Who knows? For now, I'll just keep my eye on my current goal and get there… that's what I've always done…_

"_See what I mean Castiel? This is a world where you can feel like someone who actually is a person instead of just existing like you did back on earth… would you really wanna leave that behind? Or you too much of a wimp?" _Code Breaker cackled.

"So, what are you resorting to know? You can read my thoughts but I can't read yours… so just what are you planning?" Cas mumbled, putting an arm over his eyes.

"_A good magician never reveals his secrets. Besides, it is way too much fun watching you get all buddy buddy with the CPUs. It'll be even more worth it when I tear the five of you down. I can already hear those sweet, sweet screams… hahaha! Man, I'm getting eager kid! Take much longer and I might come out early just to have my fun! Boy do I wish I'd be able to see your face as I slowly kill every last one of them!" _Code Breaker cackled, and Cas growled.

"Code Break ID 004, Buster Impulse." The male CPU muttered, tapping his own head, and after a brief shock of pain, he smirked when he heard Code Breaker scream in even more pain. "I can't do much to you out here, but, sucks for you that when I do that it hurts you even more."

"_Gagh… ya damn bastard… you'd wreck yourself just to get at me eh? I honestly didn't think you'd go that far…" _Code Breaker spat, grumbling out those words.

"Well, I'll be fine in a minute once my personal code rearranges itself… Now, why don't you shut up? It get's annoying when you talk to me like this." Cas stated, and Code Breaker snickered.

"_Sorry buddy, but that's hard to do when I'm a personality inside you… though I do wonder, what was it with you that made me come out eh? Was it something that happened to you? That'd be hard to believe since you're a shut in." _Code Breaker mocked, and Cas rolled onto his side.

"That's something you don't need to know about. And I swear, if you try to hurt any of them, I'll personally find some way to erase you from existence completely. Got it?"

Cas could barely see his reflection in the window, and he wasn't surprised at all to see a slight shift and then see Code Breaker leaning on the bedside with that usual smug smirk and sadistic light in his crimson eyes.

"_Oh? Concerned now? And here you are, the kid who just wants to get home. Why should you even care? Not like it'll matter once you're gone. I doubt they'd miss you." _Code Breaker snickered, and Cas growled.

"I said shut up!" Cas snapped as he sat up and threw a pillow at the window, and Code Breaker cackled again.

"_You're scared, aren't you? Scared of losing what you've gained… am I right? Is that why you started questioning yourself? Boy, aren't you a basket case. No wonder… maybe I'm some kind of repressed anger you kept inside of yourself for a while… could that be it eh?" _Code Breaker snickered again, and Cas stood up, slamming a fist on the glass right near that smug bastards smirk, a few small cracks appearing on the window as the psychotic personality was silenced… for now…

"I'm going insane aren't I? He's getting a bigger presence because I'm losing my mind… and once I do that's when he'll take control… dammit… I'm really wondering if this has anything to do with Aliware and that corruption in it… maybe it got to me and now I'm slowly being corrupted into this psychotic force of destruction that Code Breaker is… just… FUCK!" Cas yelled and jumped onto the bed, slamming his fist into the pillow while yelling various curses and venting his anger.

Meanwhile though, out in the hall both Noire and Neptune had been listening through the door.

"We're on a timer… aren't we?" Noire muttered.

"Sounds like it… I feel sorry for him… I mean, first he gets brought here against his will and now he has to fight the part of himself that did that when he wants to go home… poor kid." Neptune muttered. "But… I told him to buck up and make the best of things until he can! Hopefully he'll take my advice and do that!"

"Sometimes being optimistic doesn't help… so, this is more serious than we thought though is it? Neptune, if things go… wild, and Cas does lose it and becomes whatever Code Breaker is, we have to do whatever we can do to take him down _permeantly. _If he is right and Code Breaker is a threat, we can't take chances. Personal feelings can't get in the way, got it?" Noire stated.

"I… I guess so… but… it seems harsh… Cas didn't do anything wrong, and he's a good guy! Can't we just find a way to get rid of _only _Code Breaker?" Neptune suggested, and Noire looked down.

"Only time can tell… and time is something we don't have… not if we want to save him… I think it's weird, how he became a CPU… he doesn't even have a city, so where is he getting his power?" Noire stated, and Neptune hummed in thought, the two looking through the crack of the door, and Cas had stopped his raging, and was actually asleep on floor propped up against the foot of the bed, his head propped on his arms again.

'_HE LOOKS ADORABLE!' _Neptune and Noire thought in synch, and Cas snickered in his sleep, mumbling something.

"This world… is… a lot… of fun… thanks…" The boy muttered as a small smile spread on his face, an obviously pleasant dream going through his head despite the demented, meddling personality in his head, and, for once, he honestly looked peaceful.

**A/N**

**Okay, scratch what I said last chapter, it'll take a bit before getting to the Code Breaker show down. The time it will take is now unknown. It will be when I get to it now, but it will be soon! This story is fast paced for a reason!**


	7. Chapter 7

Code Breaker

**Chapter 7: Slipping Control**

**Lowee**

Cas was leaning on the small window sill for the carriage taking him, Neptune, Noire, and the recent addition of the two's younger sisters to the Lowee Basilicom, looking around at the snow covered buildings.

"Cas, you haven't said anything in a while, is everything okay?" Nepgear asked, and Cas turned back around.

"Uh… well, it's just… back in my dimension I lived in a city where it never really snowed, so, I've never really seen it before. It's honestly kinda cool…" Cas muttered, his eyes straying back out the window, and the girls couldn't help but laugh at how much he was acting like a little kid at the moment.

Though, of course, Cas was also thinking about other things at the same time.

'_I do have to wonder though, since the Hyperdimension exists after all, what's gonna happen here? The cities look the way they do in MkII, but things seem to be the way they were in the anime, somewhat any way. Hmm… if things are following the anime… maybe this'll be around the episode when they run into Trick the Hard and Underling. If so then who knows?' _Cas thought as his eyes scanned around the town. _'I'm also gonna have to do some exploring.' _

**Basilicom**

The group was making their way through the halls, making the way towards Blanc's office.

"So, we're here for two reasons, one of them being getting Blanc to join up with this little escapade of ours we have planned, and then… what else?" Cas muttered, holding up a finger and then tapping his head to try and remember. "Oh! You said something about some kind of amusement park right Neppy?"

"Yep!" Neptune responded, and from around the corner, Rom and Ram trotted out, soon followed by a _very _pissed off looking Blanc.

"Nepgear! Uni!" Ram said happily.

"You came?" Rom asked.

"Yep! We're here to visit!" Nepgear stated.

"There's… also some business that needs to be brought up." Cas stated, sticking his head into view between Nepgear and Uni with a flat look on his face, the two younger girls stepping to the side as he did so.

"Wait… who's this with you?" Blanc asked as she walked past her sisters, Cas sighing as he stood back up to his full height.

"Am I going to have to do this again? I hate repeating myself." Cas muttered, putting a hand over his eyes, Noire and Neptune chuckling nervously.

"Well, y'see here Blanc…" Neptune started.

"Turns out Cas here is a CPU… it's a long story…" Noire finished, and Blanc's blank look barely changed as she finally recognized the boy from another dimension.

"What? Castiel? How in the…" Blanc muttered, and Cas put a hand up.

"IT'S CAS!" Cas snapped before taking in a slow breath, "We'll get to that explanation… and it is a _long _explanation at that."

"It's all about this totally dangerous thing with Cas and what happens when he transforms and…" Neptune started, which resulted in Cas and Noire clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Not in front of the younger kids Neppy!" Cas growled.

"They don't need to hear it!" Noire added.

"Aw! But can't we just get it out of the way now?" Netune complained after pulling her mouth up.

"NO WE CANNOT!" Cas and Noire snapped.

**A few minutes later**

"And so that's the general gist of what's happened the past couple of days. It sounds ludicrous but it's all true." Cas stated as he set down a cup of tea, looking up at Blanc, and surprisingly enough, Vert.

"So, not only have you _become _a CPU, but your transformed state is controlled by a split personality in your head who is completely insane, and you need our help to quell this?" Blanc asked, looking down at her cup, and Cas nodded.

"That's about it. Histy and Index are busy hunting for more information right now as well… but, I'm kinda afraid that what they find won't be enough. I can feel Code Breaker's presence more and more with each passing moment… and I'm afraid he'll start wearing down on my sanity until he can break out. I'm only keeping him back because I've got a strong enough will to counter his… but… well… it's safe to say…" Cas mumbled, his look darkening.

"We're on a time limit, right?" Vert asked, and Cas sighed with a nod.

"Well, aside from all the doom and gloom that is centering around good ol' Cas here!" Neptune snickered.

"HEY!" Cas yelled, but he was promptly ignored.

"We heard a new park opened up in Lowee, so we all came to have some fun!" Neptune stated.

"As much fun as someone who's literally the key to an apocalypse could have anyway." Cas sighed, leaning back and letting his head hang off the chair.

"Oh be quiet Mr. Negative. Do what I told you and buck up!" Neptune ordered.

"Do I need to use another tickling execution on you?" Cas asked as he lifted his head back up and gave a mishcevious smirk, Neptune flinching.

"N-no you don't…" Neptune mumbled, Blanc and Vert raising an eyebrow.

"There's a story behind that. A rather… weird but entertaining one." Noire stated.

"Well… if you're here on business to ask for help with Castiel…" Blanc started, Cas clearing his throat.

"CAS!" Cas snapped, and Blanc's eye twitched. "I'm gonna correct everyone till they get it right, just so ya' know."

"Ahem… _Cas, _then why are you focusing on that?" Blanc finished, shooting a small glare Cas' way, and the male CPU shrugged.

"Neppy is being as casual as always. But, really, I'm not trying to impose since I know all of you… well… Neppy doesn't really care about that… have work to be done, and then the fact that this is dangerous as hell _and _we'll be diving into some ruins with a place that may or _may not _work." Cas stated.

"L-like I said, it's not like I want to do this Cas! It's only because it's for the better of Gamindustri! It's not like I'm concerned!" Noire snapped.

"Keep telling yourself that." The other three girls mumbled in synch, and Noire's eyes widened in surprise, while Cas had a thought.

'_For the better of Gamindustri huh? How much should I bet Noire here is willing to take me down before Code Breaker can even get out… I don't know, I might just be paranoid… I never did have a lot of friends so I'm not used to this.' _Cas thought.

"Hmm…" Vert hummed in thought, "Can you give us some time to thinkthis over Cas? I know it's urgent and that well… as you said, you're on a time limit, but, you see, Blanc and I here were discussing something."

"I can get that… I am not gonna resort to begging like I had to with little miss tsundere over here again." Cas mumbled, pointing a finger at Noire.

"Wh-who are you calling a tsundere?!" Noire snapped, her face going red.

"Oh, you're face is flushed again! My how cute!" Cas snickered with a teasing smile, and Noire shot up, swinging her arms.

"Sh-shut up! Y-you're still a perverted jerk! F-flattery won't get you anywhere!" Noire snapped.

"Au contraire," Cas chuckled, "flattery and compliments are a man's greatest weapons in a battlefield such as this."

"S-SHUT UP!" Noire snapped.

"Wow, you're _really _good at making Noire lose her cool! Nice job there Cas!" Neptune snickered, bumping fists with Cas as the boy snickered.

"Well, back to a lighter note: I've heard about the theme park too. Perhaps it would be fun to go as a group." Vert stated.

"Super Nittenland!?" Ram shouted, her and her sistaer running over to the table. "I wanna go!"

"Please take us! So excited!" Rom stated.

"Could you do me a favor and take my sisters there?" Blanc asked, and Cas felt a certain click in his head.

'_Oh great… I know _exactly _what's gonna happen once we go there… my theory proved correct.' _Cas thought as the other spoke, and after a moment, he felt something hit the back of his head, and then yelped loudly when something cold went down his shirt, shooting up.

"COLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!" Cas yelped as he shivered, then shooting around to see Uni snickering as she bounced a snowball in her hand.

"Gotcha there Cas! And it was a perfect shot too!" Uni laughed, and Cas chuckled.

"So you wanna play that game huh? Never been in a snow ball fight before… BRING IT UNI!" Cas laughed as he vaulted over the chair and ducked the next snowball, catching it and making a return.

"Ugh, I swear he can be such a child." Noire grumbled as she watched the other younger ones join in on the play, all four younger sisters pelting Cas with snowballs.

"Don't leave me out guys! CPU's vs. younger sisters!" Neptune laughed as she joined in, jumping by Cas and then getting a store of snowballs ready. This kept up for a while, and then a stray shot (at least, it seemed like it) hit Noire in the face, and the others stood in shock, at least until they heard Cas laughing his butt off.

"Oh you are asking for it now… CAS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO THAT I CAN SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS!" Noire yelled as she wiped the snow off her face and charged in, chasing Cas around with an overly huge snowball over her head after a lightning fast movement.

"Hmm hmm… well, Cas certainly knows how to make something fun when he wants to doesn't he?" Vert giggled.

"Whatever." Blanc murmured. After a loud crash, the two CPU's who weren't in the snowball fight looked over, and almost not surprisingly, Noire had Cas pinned under a bunch of snow, the boy with a dazed look.

"CPU down…" Cas muttered.

"Was it you who threw that snowball!? You were laughing so it had to be you right?!" Noire demanded as she grabbed Cas' jacket, though the boy was limp.

"So what if I did… it's called… taking a break to have some fun…" Cas muttered.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Noire shouted, shaking Cas like a ragdoll. "For one that was cold! Two you need to be more serious! You're on a time limit of all things!"

"So? I don't have to be serious all the time…" Cas muttered as he grabbed Noire's arms and flipped things around, pinning the other CPU, "Besides, weren't we gonna head to a theme park?"

Cas stood up, and Noire just stayed on the ground for a moment as she processed what had happened, and when the others started laughing, Cas sighed and held out a hand.

"Come on Noire. You can't be the best all the time y'know?" Cas snickered, and Noire sat up, brushing Cas' hands aside.

"I told you before, I don't need your help. And who are you to say that!? Unlike you, I actually have control over my powers!" Noire snapped.

"Everything's a contest with you is it?" Cas sighed, moving his outstretched hand and placing it on his forehead.

"Be quiet unless you want me to hit you again." Noire muttered, looking to the side.

"Whatever."

**Super Nittenland**

"And there they go." Cas chuckled as Rom and Ram ran ahead of the main group (minus Blanc), Nepgear chasing after them with the girls coats and Uni following with the tickets.

In the meantime, while the kids ran around and the other CPU's took to watching, Cas went off to do some exploring around the in progress areas out of his own curiosity.

"Man, this place is kinda big outside of the finished area. And all of this stuff is referencing stuff from Nintendo games and other things. Pretty cool if you ask me."

Cas hopped up to a higher perch, the slight breeze tingling cold on his face.

"_Or did you just run off because you felt me coming back up eh Cas?" _Code Breaker snickered, and Cas looked up at the cloud filled sky, closing his eyes.

"I'll ask again, what do you want? Other than the fact you're a sadistic son of a bitch, what's your goal? Why drag me here and weaken yourself like that?" Cas asked.

"_Hey, I told you, you and I are one in the same. Sure, I may be a separate personality, but, I'm still you." _Code Breaker chuckled.

"You're not… split personalities share the same body, but never the same thoughts and goals… I did my research on this stuff. You may have been some kind of aspect of my personality that grew into something else for some reason or another, but you're _not _me." Cas stated with a clam tone, and Code Breaker cackled again.

"_Wow Castiel, you're really adamant about standing against me aren't you? I'm gonna say it again, a time's gonna come up _real _quick where you'll need my power again. Face it kid, you're weak. You can't do the things I can. Being able to summon a weapon, use element bolts, and repair or bust codes is nothing special compared to what I can manage with the Code Breaks at my disposal. You saw it yourself, and I find it a shame you didn't get to see Mephistopheles finish of that Sworida Flash sucker." _Code Breaker snickered again, and Cas could almost see that smug, psychotic smirk in his mind.

"The only reason you're stronger is because your powers are darker than mine… it's basic fact and logic, when you have a dark side with the same powers, they're always darker versions of them… but… answer this… is Aliware connected to me and you? Does that ruined country have anything to do with that whole Red God thing? And _why the hell _do the Kakumeiki Four know more about whatever it is about me than I do!?" Cas' voice slowly raised in volume, and Code Breaker clicked his tongue.

"_Tch tch tch, hold your horses Castiel. Too many questions at one time hurt my head… well, more like your head. To be frank, yeah, you and I do have a connection to those corrupted ruins you call Aliware. As four those four posers the Kakumeiki, how the hell would I know how they know that shit? It's not any of my concern." _Code Breaker stated flippantly.

"So, I was right… is that where I'm drawing power from? Because a CPU needs Shares to keep their power… and since I don't have a country the source of my power is unknown." Cas stated.

"_That's something that even I can't answer for ya' buddy. Just know, that link we have to that corrupted gem of a city is the reason I'm getting stronger. Who knows? If things speed up then I might get to take over faster than I have planned! You better convince White Heart and Green Heart soon Castiel, you're running low on time." _Code Breaker snickered, and his presence lifted a bit, and Cas sat down on the wall with a heavy sigh, opening his eyes.

"Goddammit… this is just a whole load of crazy packed into an incredibly small space. Hey! Author! How long you plannin' on making me sit through this madness and deal with that psycho bastard eh? It's getting tiring even if it hasn't been long!" Cas yelled skyward, sighing again. "Whatever, doesn't matter."

Cas jumped down to the ground and started making is way back to the girls, but, a movement caught his eyes, and a faint giggle carried on the air.

"Who's there?" Cas called out, whipping out his beam sword and looking around, and he caught another movement, a faint gesture for him to follow somewhere and another giggle, and Cas growled, but followed either way. This kept up until he got to one of the more under construction attractions which was being kept in a dome, and Cas picked out a silhouette near the entrance.

"Who the hell are you?!" Cas yelled, and the shape just vanished inside of the door, Cas chasing after, running down the dark hall way with his saber ready until he came out into a large space full of construction equipment and other things. "What the heck? Why would they lead me here?"

"Wow, what a surprise that I found you wandering around here alone! I was getting bored." A girl's high pitched voice spoke, and Cas looked around as he tried to pinpoint the location.

"Where the hell are you!?" Cas snapped.

"Aw, you're getting scary again! I don't like it when you get that way!" the voice stated in a complaining manner.

"Again?! Like I said, just who the hell are you!?" Cas yelled.

"Aw man, I thought you'd be able to remember me by voice. Oh well." The voice spoke, and Cas looked to his left when he heard footsteps, readying his beam sword.

Out from behind one of the large crates, a girl of average height walked out. In the dark, it was easy to see that she was wearing a white shirt and skirt, her legs covered by black leggings, andpink sandals on her feet. Almost matching the pale skin, and the girls hair was near white blonde, her eyes pink and bright, and, rather undeniably, she was cute, almost a bit more than some of the CPUs.

"Wow, Swrdia was right, you do look different Cas! We haven't seen each other since you're first visit to Aliware! It's me, Code Trace!" Code giggled, and Cas just kept his blade steady, though his face looked confused.

"You are shitting me…" Cas mumbled.

"What? You didn't think we didn't look different under our armor did you? We all have some different look than that! So, are you surprised to learn that underneath that armor I'm a really cute and total hottie?" Code giggled, spinning around on her toes, stepping closer to Cas, her face illuminated by the red beam blade, a smile ever present.

"Just what the heck would one of the Kakumeiki be doing here? Aren't you all holed up in Aliware?" Cas demanded.

"No. Only Swordia and Hacker…" Code started, a faint sound cut her off.

"Tracer, you talk too much. Could you put aside your infatuation with him for a moment and think before spewing our entire plan?"

This time, Cas recognized the voice. That same, arrogant tone that just got under skin.

"Aw come on Sting! I wasn't going to tell him much! I just wanted to talk to Cas and you had to ruin my fun!" Code complained, and Sting Venom seemed to merely glide out of the shadows and into view, only the glowing line from her mask visible in the dark area.

"Save it littler girl. We're under orders to stay put and watch. Not to interfere, especially after the condition this _boy _left Flash in." Sting stated with venom in her tone.

"But that wasn't Cas! That was Code Breaker! They're like two completely different people!" Code objected.

"Who's to say he wasn't the one in control? Just because a CPU acts differently whilst transformed does not mean they lose control. The Goddesses are exactly like that, so why would the boy be any different? To be honest, I'm still having a hard time accepting some _brat _from another dimension is supposed to be the Red God. You don't look the part." Sting stated as she circled Cas, a faint glint of silver coming from her robes sleeves.

"Well, sorry to disappoint. But, sometimes, it's the ones you least suspect who come out and hand it to you." Cas stated, leveling his laser blade and turning to match Sting.

"Oh really now? Well… HOW ABOUT YOU PROVE IT TO ME!?" Sting yelled as she flipped two long , silver daggers from her cloaks sleeves and charged, Cas blocking in the nick of time.

"Well, I guess it's time to take my leave. See you again Cas! Mwha!" Code blew a kiss before vanishing, and Cas just growled as he held Sting back, and he heard the assassin chuckle darkly.

"It seems you had some time to get stronger after your duel with Flash. But that won't save you from me!" Sting yelled, jumping back and fading into the shadows, and Cas looked around for any sign of where she'd come from.

"Great… Swordia, I could deal with, he fought directly… but an opponent like this… man I really need to think here." Cas muttered,

"That you do!" Sting snapped as she shot out, and Cas narrowly dodged, but the blade aimed at him sliced his left arm, and a burning pain exploded through him.

"GYAAAAAAGH!" Cas screamed as he yelled, clutching his arm as his blade clattered to the ground, the energy blade vanishing. "What… the… hell?"

"Hmm hmm hmm… you want to know why my name is "Venom"? This blade of mine right here is edged with a special poison that numbs my opponent's limbs and makes them useless, but at the same time leaves the pain receptors active. So now, you'll be feeling that pain for a good while. And the second blade… well, I'd prefer to leave _that _a secret." Sting chuckled as she loomed over Cas, who stood up shakily, his left arm hanging limp.

"Well, then you obviously haven't seen me use a Code Break!" Cas snapped as he slapped his right hand onto his arm where the wound was, feeling the blood pooling as more pain shot through it, and he grimaced, and the room lit up a bit as the now familiar lines of code covered Cas' right forearm. "Code Break ID 003! Miracle Impulse!"

From Cas' palm, a green pulse shot out and covered his arm, and when Cas moved his right hand away the wound was starting to heal rapidly as the poison moved out and gathered in an orb near Cas' palm, and the cut cloth on his jacket also fixed itself, and then Cas let the blob of poison fall to the ground before picking up his sword and reigniting it.

"What!? H-how did you…?!" Sting gasped, and Cas leapt up, swinging his blade down and closhing with her again.

"Simple: By poisoning me like that you altered my body's code. By using Miracle Impulse I took the altered code and reset it to heal my wounds. Simple as that!" Cas yelled as he shoved Sting back and started a rapid assault of slashes, his weightless blade moving much faster than the assassin's solid metal blades.

"How? You were barely a match for Flash! How are you keeping up with me!?" Sting demanded as her blades locked with Cas' again, and the CPU just smirked.

"Simple RPG logic. Warriors always trump Assassin's in direct combat! And warrior types like me, with power and strength, can't be stopped by light but weaker assassin types like you! Swordia was more than a match for me because of that logic!" Cas yelled swatting Sting's blades aside, and before he could stab, the dark assassin vanished again.

"Well, thank you for telling me that. Now I know I simply have to disorient you and don't leave any openings like I did back there! Now you'll learn why I'm also known as "Sting"!" Sting was back to mocking Cas, and she began assaulting him from all angles, vanishing again as soon as the CPU tried attacking, and, eventually, Cas fell to a knee, and Sting shot out, slamming Cas with a kick that sent him flying into a crate.

"GAGH!"

Cas fell to the ground, and Sting approached him with a chuckle.

"Well, how high and mighty do you feel looking up at me from the dirt now eh? You don't deserve the title of Red God if you made such an obvious mistake like that. Now, how much more can you take, brat?" Sting chuckled, and she hummed in questioning when she heard dark chuckoing that escalate into cackles coming from Cas.

"Hahahaha! Thanks for knocking the brat out! I wanted to come out and fight! And the damn kid's been managing to hold me back, so I was worried I wouldn't get a cut of the fighting!"

As Cas rose up, his tone was border lining on insane, just like Code Breakers, and when his head rose up his eyes were the same crimson as Code Breakers.

"Now, how about I show you _exactly _who the Red God really is!" Code Breaker cackled as he was wreathed in light, not more than a moment later standing in his true HDD form instead of Cas' form. "Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Code Breaker the Red God! The one who's going to kill you!"

Code Breaker lashed out with his beam saber in a frenzy, a psychotic grin on his face as he blasted forward and forced Sting back, the assassin barely managing to keep up with the lightning fast strikes, and once an opening presented itself, Code Breaker slammed his free hand on her mask.

"Code Break ID 004! Buster Impulse!"

That wound up sending Sting flying instead of the usual effect, and Code Breaker flexed his fingers.

"Too bad little ol' Castiel hasn't learned how to use a Code Break's alt effect for combat yet. A shame really, why waste such power on a weakling!? This is why I should be the dominant one! Now, let me here you scream assassin!" Code Breaker cackled, continuing his relentless assault of slashes and slams, eventually sending Sting flying high before slamming her back to the ground, adding onto it by slamming his fist into her gut and deepening the crater, leaping back and up to the lip.

"Gagh, you're no fun. Assassin's go down way too quickly for my tastes. I want to fight someone like the Goddesses or that swordsman. Someone who can _entertain _me!" Code Breaker shouted in anger, and before he could leap down to finish off Sting, something crashed through the roof and knoced the crazy CPU back and into the wall.

"I told you before, I will not fight one such as you. A shame, young Red God, that I had to meet you once again on these terms without a proper challenge." Swordia stated as he sheathed his sword, and Code Breaker stood up while snickering madly, that wild grin still on his face.

"You backing down swordsman!? And sorry to break it to you, but Castiel ain't here right now! He's conked out in here no thanks to your friend down there!" Code Breaker stated, tapping the side of his head for emphasis.

"So, the boy isn't in control while you're present. Seems I was correct in assuming that. It's not natural for someone such as him to turn into such a being that easily." Swordia hummed, and that made Code Breaker laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my god that is rich! Of _course _the brat isn't in control! I'm the one who brought the shut in here for cryin' out loud! I was honestly hoping I'd get to come out again in time to fight to four goddesses, but seems your KO'd friend in the crater had different ideas. Man, Castiel is as much of a magnet for trouble as he is those goddesses isn't he? Neither one can keep away from him for long. It's one of the other or both! And when it is both it is _hilarious! _Now, swordsman, I wasn't finished with you! I was gonna end you but the damn brat had to stop me! So, en garde!"

Code Breaker shot off the wall, and Swordia blocked the strike without drawing his sword, kicking Code Breaker back.

"I will have you know that after I recovered, I spent time training so that, if ever I faced you again, I would not so easily be overwhelmed once more. But, I will not draw my blade against you. A false god like you is not worthy to face it." Swordia stated, and Code Breaker flipped up onto the edge of the wall.

"Man, isn't that rich. You should remember _I'm _the one who got the damn brat here in the first place, or else I wouldn't even be here for whatever stupid little plan your boss has in store for you!" Code Breaker snapped in an angry tone, "Also, I don't like being ignored… if I say I want a fight, then you better damn well fight hard enough so that I can hear you scream in pain and shock when I whoop your stinkin' ass!"

Code Breaker was covered by a dark maroon aura, and he shot forward again, his arms covered by code.

"Code Break ID 100! Raiser Ripper!"

The code condensed on Code Breakers arms until it formed into two arm blades, the right one facing forward while the left was backwards, and Code Breaker spun fast enough to seemingly become something akin to a buzzsaw, tearing through the floor, and Swordia pulled out his sheathed sword, blocking the attack even though he was forced back, and Code Breaker flipped out of the roll, going for a strike with his left blade, Swordia blocking with his sheathed sword, and a manic grin spread on Code Breaker's face as he moved his right arm back to swing down, but before he could, Swordia performed the same technique he used on Cas, but with much more force, slamming his palm into the CPU's gut and twisting, sending Code Breaker flying into the wall.

"Have you had enough False One? Or will we keep up this pointless dance?" Swordia stated, and Code Breaker stood up amid the dust, snickering wildly.

"_NOW WE'RE TALKING! _Finally, somebody who's _fun _to fight! You're actually entertaining me swordsman! I don't want to kill you now… no… I just want to hear you scream in terror! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Code Breaker threw his head back as he cackled, and he was once again covered in that maroon aura, this time the energy shot up through the roof in a pillar, the ground shaking as Code Breaker's eyes glowed and his hair whipped about, and, in the distance off, the pillar of energy could easily be seen by the other CPU's in the park.

"Neppu!? What is that?" Neptune gasped.

"Wait… where'd Cas go?" Noire asked, and the two's eyes widened, and the other five present turned towards the two, all of them gazing up at the pillar as it rose to the sky.

Back in the arena, Swordia was in a ready stance as Code Breaker snickered like a madman (which he is).

"So, the monster awakens sooner than expected." Swordia mumbled.

"Well, I was planning on giving Castiel a few more days or a bit longer, mess with him a bit more, but, he was knocked out and close to getting killed… and I couldn't have that so I said "fuck it" and took over ahead of schedule! Besides, I can't have my landlord croaking on me now!" Code Breaker stated as the aura condensed, flowing around him like flames. "Now, how about I bring out the little trump card I was saving for last time… no… that would ruin my fun... AH HA! I know exactly which one to use now!"

Code Breaker lifted his arms again, code lines exploding across them, and Swordia planted his feet into the ground.

"Code Break ID 444! Zafkiel Hellgate!"

Code Breaker slammed his hands together, what looked like a portal forming behind him, and when it opened, Code Breaker threw his arms forward again, and then storms of black bolts of energy shot forth, and Swordia dashed out of the way, though Code Breaker simply redirected the storm by moving his arms.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT LITTLE SWORDSMAN! RUN! RUN LIKE A RAT WHILE YOU STARE DEATH IN THE FACE! TRY NOT USING THAT SWORD ON ME NOW BASTARD!" Code Breaker cackled, his eyes wide and crazed and his grin just the same as he cackled like crazy, Swordia dodging the storm of bolts and deflecting a few, though some finally slammed him, and the swordmans yelled as pain shot through him.

"GAGH! W-what is this!?" Swordia yelled as he rolled across the ground.

"FINALLY A SCREAM! TOOK LONG ENOUGH!" Code Braker kept cackling as the assault continued, and off near the entrance, Neptune and Noire were just running in.

"W-where's Cas?" Neptune yelled amid the sound of the battle.

"I don't see him… wait… who's that fighting?" Noire asked, trying to point off in the direction of where Code Breaker was keeping Swordia pinned.

"What the? A guy CPU… no way… that can't be…" Neptune gasped.

"**THAT CAN'T BE CAS!?" **Both screamed in shock, and Code Breaker momentarily lost his grin, looking off to where he heard those screams, but that psychotic smirk came back not more than a moment later, followed by his signature snicker.

"Oh now this is just too good, the two little goddesses Castiel's been buddying up to for a while now! HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS PRICELESS!" Code Breaker laughed. "Well, looks like you're off the hook today swordsman! You can take your friend and leave! I've got to more people to play with!"

Swordia growled as he stood upright, but, otherwise, he collected Sting and vanished.

"So, Purple Heart, Black Heart, what brought you here eh? Worried about little Castiel? Well, sorry to inform you, but the brat ain't waking up for a while. His fault for getting knocked out in the middle of a battle." Code Breaker chuckled.

"You're… not Cas… Cas would never act like that!" Neptune shouted.

"Neptune… I… I think the CPU in front of us right now… that's Code Breaker… h-how did you manage to take control so fast! Cas said he had a time limit before you did!" Noire demanded.

"Oh, he _did. But, _he got KO'd and was close to getting killed, and I couldn't go and have the guy croak on me now, so, I jumped in and saved his sorry ass. He was doing fine for a while, then he spouted some strategic logic and wound up getting his ass handed to him. Honestly, he should be grateful I did that!" Code Breaker was saying this while laughing with a hand over his eyes, and Noire growled.

"Noire?" Neptune questioned.

"YOU BASTARD!" Norie yelled as she transformed and shot forward, Code Breaker grinning and stopping her blade dead with his hand.

"Did that hit a nerve Black Heart? I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that you _hated _Castiel!" Code Breaker scoffed as he pulled the blade towards him and slammed his free fist into Noire's face, slamming the goddess into the ground repeatedly, laughing like a maniac as he did so, Noire letting out shrieks of pain each time.

"GYAAAAGH!"

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO HEAR! SCREAM JUST LIKE THAT! I WANT TO HEAR THE PAIN YOU'RE FEELING!" Code Breaker laughed, and in the next moment, he was slammed by another blade and skidded to a stop on the ground, and Neptune had transformed now, and she was standing in front of Noire with her blade to her side.

"Don't you dare hurt her, you hear me! And furthermore, you went so far as to hurt Cas in a way you just _laugh _about like you were always the one in control… THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE TO ME!" Neptune roared as she charged again, but her next strike was blocked just as easily as Noire's had been.

"Sorry Purple Heart, but Cas ain't comin' back no matter how badly you want him to! I gave him a chance to get tougher and he screwed it up tonight! But, I want to see what you've got! See how long you can last against me!"

Code Breaker threw Neptune back, and Noire joined in on the next charge, though both of them were blocked again with ease, and Code Breaker went and swatted them aside with powerful kicks, drawing his beam sword, raising it high.

"Hell's Buster!" Code Breaker yelled, bringing the beam sword down as its length shot up, slamming it down and sending a wave of energy flying, ramming the two goddesses as they tried to recover, and when it dissipated Code Breaker pulled the blade up and let it vanish. "Well, I expected this to take longer… that swordsman was doing better while I was using Zakiel Hellgate, and it barely took anything from me to beat you two… hagh… such a shame… I'm not satisfied."

Code Breaker started floating up, and Neptune, still transformed and conscious, tried for an attack one more time, but Code Breaker caught her in midair.

"And last demands before I head out?" Code Breaker snickered.

"Give… him… back…" Neptune growled, and Code Breaker scoffed, letting the CPU fall to the ground.

"Sorry, _Neppy, _but Cas is staying asleep inside this head of mine… then again, if you can try to find someone to get the kid back, be my guest… I'll just tear it down so that I can see the looks on your faces when I do!"

With that, Code Breaker blasted out of the space and turned into a red streak in the sky that eventually vanished going who knows where, and Neptune could only watch as tears started to well up.

"He can't be gone… not someone like him… CAS YOU CAN'T BE GONE!" Neptune yelled skyward, pain in her voice even _if _she was transformed.

**Cas' mindscape**

'_It's dark… I can't see anything… I can't hear anything… I can't feel anything… I can't even smell anything… is this what it's like to be depraved of your senses? Where am I? What's going on? What happened to the battle with Sting? Did something happen after I was knocked out? Did Code Breaker do something? And if so… why is it I don't feel his presence? All I feel… is this oppressing darkness… w-what about the others? Are… are they safe?' _Cas thought as he just seemed to drift.

"_Oh, they're fine Castiel… well, Black Heart and Purple Heart might be a little roughed up… but they're perfectly fine otherwise. And, one thing to say: I gave you a chance, and you screwed up… so, thanks for the body Castiel! Have a nice nap!" _

And as soon as Code Breaker's presence was there, it was gone.

'_No… no… not now… CODE BREAKER YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID I WAS ON A TIME LIMIT! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT ANY OF THEM I'LL COME OUT… and… kill… you… my… self…' _Cas' thoughts started trailing off, and he felt weirdly tired, and, though he couldn't feel it, tears were streaming down his face, which was also pulled back in anger.

For the first time in his life, Cas was worried, scared, and angry all at once… all because now, he could do _nothing. _

**A/N**

**Holy craaaaap! This wound up being waaaay longer than I planned, but, oh well! I think I did good! And so, the plot thickens and Code Breaker takes over. What will happen now eh?**


	8. Chapter 8

Code Breaker

**To make a quick note, I've decided on Cas' and Code Breaker's (current, anyway), theme songs:**

**Cas' Theme: **_**"Awake and Alive", **_**Skillet**

**Code Breaker's Theme: "**_**Animal I have Become", **_**Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 8: Aliware Reborn?!**

**Planeptune Basilicom**

Nepgear, Histoire, Index, IF, and Compa all peeked into Neptune's room, and the Planeptune CPU was still sulking.

"It's been nearly a week, you'd think she'd be fine by now." IF muttered.

"But… I mean, you didn't really know Master Cas much… I'm not sure why, but it seems like he and Neptune quickly got close since the time in the archives." Index stated. She knew this since, for purposes, she'd checked the specific app, and Neptune had been the quickest of the Goddesses to warm up to Cas after all, and strangely it was so fast there wasn't even a specified reason… it just happened, much to the Oracles surprise.

"Whatever. Still, sulking like this isn't doing her any good." IF stated.

"Poor Nep-Nep…" Compa murmured.

Nepgear just remained silent, thinking back to when the group had found the injured Neptune and Noire after their short battle with Code Breaker…

_All five of the girls who hadn't run off after Neptune and Noire dashed into the wrecked building that they'd seen Code Breaker fly out of, finding the unconscious forms of Neptune and Noire on the ground, Nepgear and Uni quickly running towards their sisters sides._

"_Neptune! What happened!?" Nepgear gasped as she lifted her sister's head._

"_Cas… can't be gone… Code Breaker's… lying…" Neptune mumbled, lifting a hand towards the ruined roof._

"_Huh? W-what happened to Cas? Where is he anyway?" Nepgear asked._

"_Th-that… CPU you saw leave… that… that was Cas…" Noire muttered, managing to rise to her knees, Uni supporting her. "But… at the same time it wasn't… the split personality he had… it finally took over… DAMMIT! I'll kill that bastard! He just had to run off… that… stupid… idiot…" _

"_But, didn't Cas say he was on a time limit? How could that suddenly happen?" Vert asked._

"_I don't know… but right now… we…" Noire faltered and collapsed, Uni catching her._

"_Sis, don't! You need rest! You can tell us later." Uni stated, and all the others nodded, working to get the two out of there._

Nepgear let out a sighed, and when she heard her phone go off she pulled it out, seeing it was Uni, and she went off to a separate room.

"Hey there Uni." Nepgear answered.

"Hi Nepgear… how's Neptune?" Uni asked, and Nepgear swore she heard loud muttering in the background.

"She's… still sulking. Neptune hasn't left her room in days. What about Noire?" Nepgear replied, and Uni sighed/

"Noire's been holed up in the archives since she recovered. I've heard some of what she's muttering, and I guess she's looking for a way to stop Code Breaker and simultaneously get Cas back… though, it makes me wonder why our sisters are so worried about him." Uni replied.

"Well, I mean, he did lose his mind and get taken over… but… I'm still having a hard time believing it myself. I know we only knew Cas for a little over a couple weeks, but he wasn't a bad person, and he was really nice to. I wouldn't want something like that to happen to him… I wouldn't want that to happen to anybody." Nepgear stated.

"Y-yeah! S-same here!" Uni muttered, stuttering a bit, and Nepgear raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay Uni?"

"I'm fine! But… I mean, it is odd when you think about it. I'd never seen Noire act the way she does, well, not to the extent it was at anyway." Uni stated.

"I don't think we should dwell on this now. Maybe we should try looking for anything regarding Code Breaker to help?" Nepgear suggested, and Uni gave an affirmative.

**Aliware Ruins**

In the meantime, Code Breaker was busy. He'd spent the time scouring the ruins of Aliware.

"Dammit… where the hell is that corrupt Sharicite in this city!? Once I find that _then _I can get my own plan in motion!"

Code Breaker kicked a piece of rubble hard enough that when it slammed into one of the corrupted monsters not far off, the beast vanished, and Code Breaker glided along.

"Maybe those Kakumeiki bozos holing up here might know a thing or two… now, where is that first antechamber?" Code Breaker mumbled as he drifted along, an insanely bored look on his face the entire time until he found the room.

"FINALLY! Now, I suppose if I just follow this I can find what I'm looking for and get more of my power back than I lost. Perhaps I'll get to fight one of those Kakumeiki again. That would be fun." Code Breaker chuckled, a smirk spreading on his face again as he shot down through the opened door until he entered the second, blue chamber, expecting Swordia to be waiting, a mumble of disappointment escaping his lips when the swordsman wasn't presence.

"Well, talk about lame. He's not guarding here again. Well, whatever. Might as well just move on."

Code Breaker drifted towards the door and placed a hand on it, and this time, the door opened right away instead of needing to be unlocked, and the CPU snickered.

"Good, the place still responds to me." Code Breaker chuckled as he blasted down the hall again, the next antechamber once again red, and Code Breaker repeated this process, right until he reached the center of the ruined city, the final gate opening to a rubble strewn street leading to a large black and red tower.

"Well know, seems the city I remember is long gone… ah well, today, Aliware rises to it's old glory!" Code Breaker snickered as he shot down the street, and up in one of the ruined buildings was a small robot of sorts, watching the CPU streak towards the tower.

**Tower**

"So, he is coming to reclaim this city." Hacker Origin muttered as he gazed at the red orb displaying Code Breaker, then looking down at the black bound book on the table he was sitting at.

"I don't like him. He took away Cas, and I liked Cas more." Code Tracer complained, in her armored form now.

"Hacker, we should dispose of this False One. That book spoke nothing of him being in such a state, quite the contrary actually." Swordia Flash stated, and Sting Venom mumbled from her seat in an unintelligible complaint.

"Calm yourself Swordia. I know you feel the honorable god spoken of in this record has had his honor tainted, but, this works with our plan. Crimson Heart, or, as he is now, Code Breaker, shares the same goal we do: To take down the goddesses of Gamindustri." Hacker Origin stated.

"I didn't know that he was called Crimosn Heart before." Code Tracer mumbled.

"It does not matter to me, for that is not my goal, and you know this Hacker." Swordia growled.

"Oh ho ho, I know this, of course. But, know Swordia, so long as you are in my service my goal is your goal. What with the corrupted Sharicite within this tower, and Code Breaker on his way, the plan is going along smoothly." Hacker Origin stated with a deep, rumbling chuckle.

"Oh do tell, because I'd _love _to hear what you plan to do with _my _city!"

The door crashed open, and there stood Code Breaker with his arm outstretched, and Hacker Origin shot up.

"What!? I was keeping tabs on you since you got past the gates! How did you get here so fast!?" Hacker Origin demanded as the other three Kakumeiki shot up and readied for a fight.

"Oh you mean this little thing? I spotted it on my way inside and thought I might as well bring it with me." Code Breaker held up the sparking robot that had been following him, a snicker once again passing through his lips as he did. "Now, there's a few things I want to say."

The four Kakumeiki stood firm as Code Breaker threw the robot onto the table and took a few steps forward, bringing up a hand.

"First: Whatever your plan is, I don't give a damn. I do what I want, got it!? Two: Where's the corrupt Sharicite located? And three: What's in that book you've got there?" Code Breaker ordered, and Hacker Origin seemed to relax, much to the CPU's annoyance.

"I will answer that for you. I can lead you to the Sharicite myself, and to answer, that book was here, and it contained all the history of this once proud city and the CPU who ruled it." Hacker Origin stated, and Code Breaker grinned again.

"Ah, so, does it include how Aliware fell? And did it include the downfall of it's CPU Crimson Heart? The damned fool who imprisoned me in his mind? The one who dared keep me from my rightful place?!" Code Breaker's tone began to increase in volume, and he slammed his fists down on the table.

"What? I… do not understand…" Hacker Origin stated.

"Well, here comes the villain back story… whatever… alright, allow me to explain: A very, very long time ago, some say, perhaps, in another dimension before this one, legend has it there was a city unlike any others, grand and powerful, it's CPU unique among the others as he stood as the only male among them, and furthermore, he got his power from all throughout the world, not just his own country, but, one day, something happened to this just, benevolent CPU known as Crimson Heart. You see, he began to feel a presence in his mind, something dark that had never been there before, and, soon, he began declining into madness, slowly losing his grip, and it was often said he could be heard speaking to someone who was not there… and eventually, he lost control one day, and the great city of Aliware fell to ruin by the god's own hand, and the source of his power grew corrupted by this dark force, turning the beasts into something far more dangerous, forcing any survivors to abandon their once grand city." Code Breaker wasn't down, but paused to let things sink in, the Kakumeiki stunned into silence, and the CPU chuckled.

"Man, how I _wish _I could see the shock on your faces right now! Oh well, on with the tale." Code Breaker cleared his throat and continued. "Once this CPU known as Crimson Heart awoke from this crazed trance, upon seeing his city in ruins, he then realized what occurred, and this dark force mocked him for this. So, using his still vast but now corrupted power over the world, Crimson Heart did two things: first, send the ruins of his city to another dimension to keep his dimension safe from the corruption, a place where he knew it could be contained, and second, transport himself to yet another dimension where he could never destroy the place again, a world without CPU's or anything of the like. But, there was an after effect to this. You see, by sending himself to this new world without CPU's, he put himself on the line of death. But, the CPU saw a spark of hope in at least keeping the dark force contained a bit longer: A small, frail child who was also nearing death, so, the god chose to spare this frail child's life by merging what remained of his now ghostly being with the child." Code Breaker wrapped up the tale, and was once again met with a stunned silence, and he cackled as his tone grew wild once more.

"That child was the by you know as Castiel Grayson, the reincarnation of Crimson Heart, and then, there is me, Code Breaker! _I'm _the one who took over Crimson Hearts mind and laid waste to this city, filling it with the sweet sound of destruction and corruption! Though it took a while for me to link to the corrupted Sharicite, once I found a link to this dimension it was all too easy, and, once the time was right, I brought the brat to this world, and what a coincidence he came to the ruins of this city! And Now that I've finally gained control of the body that was rightfully mine to begin with, I can finish off where I started! Now, lest you want me to kill all of you here, which, to be honest, I may do anyway, you'll take me to the Dark Sharicite so I can carry out my plan!" Code Breaker drew his beam blade and held it ready as he made his demand with the same wild smirk on his face.

"So, you plan more then to just tear down this worlds order?" Hacker Origin asked, and Code Breaker scoffed at that.

"Please, I don't just want to tear down the order, I want to fill the air with the screams of terror all people will release as their world vanishes! Only _then _will my lust for suffering be sated!" Code Breaker laughed again, and when Hacker Origin charged, he simply slammed the massive armored man to the ground, wrecking the table, catching the black tome as it flew into the air and opening it.

"Hmm, interesting. Well, no wonder there was only the cities name and the speculation it was ruled by a CPU in those goddesses' archives. They didn't have this." Code Breaker scoffed and then planted a foot on Hacker Origin's head, tilting his beam blade underneath the helmets lip. "I'll have you know, since I managed to link with the Dark Sharicite, which feeds itself in a way even I can't explain, I just get more powerful by the day. So, taking you down was all too easy, if you're wondering why, since I guess you were supposed to be some kind of final boss type character."

Code Breaker then moved his blade and kicked Hacker Origin through the wall, then turning to the remaining Kakumeiki.

"Now, who'll take me to the Dark Sharicite? Will it be the swordsman? Or the annoying one? Or what about the assassin I curbstomped five days ago? The old one doesn't seem to be able to now, but don't worry, he's not dead. I'll actually need all of you for what I have planned… at least, as long as you're useful." Code Breaker snickered, pointing his blade at each of the three.

"Sting, Code, take Hacker and leave. I'll take Code Breaker to the Dark Sharicite. Don't question it and just go." Swordia stated, stepping forward, and Code Breaker snickered.

"Well, the one I wanted. Good. Well, you heard him girlies. Get the old man and hussle, unless you want to wind up on the receiving end of my Mephistopheles summon." Code Breaker left the threat in the air until the two left, and he looked at Swordia with his smirk back. "Alright swordsman, lead the way."

Swordia simply nodded and took the lead, Code Breaker now walking along, and the two proceeded through the halls until they came to a large doorway at the very center of the tower, and it opened into a large, dark room, and in the center was a gleaming red Sharicite surrounded by a dark maroon aura.

"After so long, the things only gotten stronger even without a sufficient supply of power. Amazing, now, rise up into what you really were meant to be, rise, Aliware!"

Code Breaker placed a hand over the Sharicite, and as energy began flowing from it, the red lines on the floor lighting up, things began to change outside as well:

All the building repaired themselves and straightened, the roads fixed, and the gateway formed into multiple pavilions surrounding the tower, which also repaired itself as well, until then Aliware stood once again, the city standing grand and sinister among the plains surrounding it.

"Perfect. Oh, I forgot, there's one more thing I can do with this!"

Swordia stepped back as Code Breaker lifted an arm, the dark aura extending out to it.

"Now, let's see what happens when someone with a noble spirit such as yours becomes corrupted by my darkness!" Code Breaker snapped, and all that was heard in the halls was a scream from Swordia and Code Breakers sinister laugh as he did so.

**Planeptune**

Index was at the balcony, patiently watching the horizon for any signs of her master.

"Master Cas… you can't have lost against him…" Index murmured, and when she caught a faint signal in the air, she rushed inside.

"Nepgear! Turn on the TV!" Index snapped, Nepgear, IF, Compa, and Histoire looking towards her with odd looks. "Don't ask why just do it! I felt something!"

Nepgear just slowly nodded in shock and turned the TV on, and everyone in the room gasped when tey saw Code Breaker appear on the screen with that smug smirk plastered on his face, and it wasn't just there, anything that was receiving some kind of signal all throughout Gamindustri was seeing this.

"_Attention all who live and breathe throughout Gamindustri! I am Code Breaker, CPU of the nation of Aliware, which, as of this day, has risen once again and is declaring itself as sovereign! All who are seeing this, hear and know my name! And as for the four goddesses, Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart, I'll be blunt here and save the formalities. As the Red God, I challenge the Goddesses of Gamindustri to face me in combat for control of the world's Shares! If you refuse, then I will not hesitate to declare war and take the Shares by force. I have the power at my disposal to do so! And a message for Purple Heart and Black Heart, if they're even listening and not cowering in fear or sulking!" _

Code Breakers last sentence got many people yelling, and, it turns out Neptune and Noire were listening.

"_If you can beat me, then I'll release him and put the brat back to how he was before I took over. But, the odds of you winning are slim at best. You better bring you're a game goddesses! Especially the two who want to see you know who again! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

And with that final resonating laugh, Code Breakers broadcast ended, leaving the two CPU's he'd mentioned in different states:

Neptune was standing stunned, and Noire was growling, her anger rising as she remembered that smug smirk, feeling that she wanted to wipe it from that face, but, both had the same words to say.

"**Code Breaker… you're going down."**

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Code Breaker

**A/N: I should've made the note beforehand, but Neptune/Purple Heart uses her Neptunia V appearance. Also, Corrupted Code Breaker (A later name for him), represents glitches and viruses.**

**Chapter 9: Goddesses vs. The Insane God**

**Lastation**

"So, we're clear on our plan here?" Noire muttered, looking between the other three goddesses, all of them gathered on the Basilicom's balcony.

"We go to Aliware, find Code Breaker, and whoop his sorry butt!" Neptune snapped, slamming her hands down on the table.

"He poses an obvious threat and needs to be dealt with." Blanc stated.

"But… I feel sorry for Cas… he wouldn't want this to happen." Vert stated.

"Don't say wouldn't… Code Breaker said it, if we win, Cas'll come back… he's not gone. I know he's not." Neptune stated, placing her hands on her knees.

"But how can we trust him? Code Breaker is obviously crazy. He could've been lying to bait you…" Blanc started.

"He's not gone alright!" Neptune snapped.

"I've spent some time doing research and there sould be a way too… Cas was onto something when he was looking into the Wellspring in the old Planeptune ruins… there should be something there that can help us. Code Breaker has to be getting his power from a Sharicite somewhere in Aliware. And I don't want to give up on him either." Noire stated, and Vert snickered as she looked between the two.

"My, how quickly you two started liking him." Vert chuckled.

"SHUT UP! I don't like him like that! Why would I!?" Noire snapped, and Neptune simply blushed.

"I don't see why you're so concerned about some boy who accidently got dragged here from another dimension." Blanc mumbled.

"You didn't really get to know him Blanc… after that test he spent a lot of time looking around and other things. Cas is… well… he's kind of complicated but…" Neptune mumbled.

"It would be hard to explain now. Let's just go to the Wellspring and find whatever it is that's there." Noire stated, standing up.

"Alright. This sounds like a plan. Let's go." Vert stated as she stood up, and the four goddesses nodded, transforming and flying off.

**Aliware**

Code Breaker was casually rifling through the Aliware history book, his feet up on a table.

"Well, this certainly says a lot about what good ol' Crimson Heart the Code Breaker was like… hah! And there's a reason I use that title as my name… no way I'm going by that." Code Breaker scoffed, closing the book with a slam, and then Sting and Code entered. "Ah yes you two. So, how's the old geezer doing?"

"Hacker is fine… but what I want to know is what you've done with Swordia." Sting growled.

"Ah yes the swordsman. Well, let's just say I… repurposed him to my needs as a test. You'd be surprised at what the Dark Sharicite can do. Boy those goddesses are in for a surprise when they arrive. KAHAHAHAHA! I can't wait! And baiting Purple Heart and Black Heart with the faintest hope of getting Castiel back… ah, I can already see the looks of despair on their faces when they realize they don't have a hope of winning!" Code Breaker cackled.

"You son of a bitch!" Sting yelled, and Code held her back.

"Sting… he's not worth it… and… did you lie about that?" Code asked, her voice cracking, and Code Breaker looked her way with his typical smirk.

"I may be crazy but I don't lie. Yes, there is a way to wake up the kid concked out in here, but I doubt those goddesses would ever find out! Just beating me won't be enough! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Code Breaker laughed, moving and looking out over his city. "It's a shame that there isn't anyone here to appreciate what I've done. Really, such a grand city. Heh. But, I'm not one to dwell on the past like Crimson Heart would. Now, we need to prepare for the goddesses arrival. They'll be in for a shocker!"

**Wellspring**

"Whoof, that was a bit tougher than I thought it'd be!" Neptune sighed as she and the other goddesses finally made it into the shining chamber.

"How many boss type monsters was that?" Noire mumbled.

"Six… we had to fight six…" Blanc grumbled angrily.

"Let's hope this is worth it." Vert sighed.

"Whoa… this place looks amazing!" Neptune awed as she looked around.

In looks, the room was a shining white, seemingly untouched by what had occurred around it, and in the center sat a clear, calm pool of water with orbs of light drifting above its surface.

"And imagine, this was underneath the old Planeptune." Noire mused.

"It's awesome isn't it?! Cas was right! There was something important here… but… what is it that's here?" Neptune mumbled.

"Who knows?" Blanc mumbled.

"Hmm…" Noire hummed, stepping over to one of the light orbs and reaching a hand out, and it zipped away. "What the?"

"Oh that's cool! Let's try to catch one!" Neptune laughed as she lunged at one of the orbs, and it shot away, and the Planeptune CPU snickered, giving chase.

"Neptune! Now isn't the time to be playing around!" Noire shouted.

"But it's fun! And aren't these little balls of light just so cute! I wonder why they're running though." Neptune hummed.

"Who knows? But… what are they, other than balls of light." Blanc mumbled.

"Well… let's hope that whatever they are we didn't come here for no point." Noire muttered.

"Hmm… maybe they're one of those items where you don't know the effect until you use it!" Neptune suggested.

"So what do we do? Grab one and see what happens when we chuck it at Code Breaker?" Noire asked, and when Neptune snickered she hit her forehead. "Why did I say that?"

"Won't know until we try! Now, next stop: Aliware!" Neptune called out as she snagged on of the balls of light when it drifted to close.

**Skies above Aliware**

The four goddesses, all in HDD form, were making quick pace towards the black and red city, the air whistling past them due to their speed.

"So, that's what that bastard turned the city into." Blanc muttered.

"It is impressive to see those ruins in their prime though." Noire stated.

"Let's not focus on the city and focus on finding Code Breaker… I have a hunch he's in the central tower waiting for us." Neptune stated, looking over at the other three, each of them giving nods.

In the tower, at the moment, Code Breaker hummed when he heard an alarm, and then a video feed popped up displaying the en-route CPU's, and he smirked.

"So, they're on their way. Well, let's make things a bit more interesting for them." Code Breaker snickered as he placed a hand on the console in front of him, his arm covering in code, and a short pulse rippling out when he pressed his palm down.

And now, from each of the towers in the city, the tops opened up and corrupted machine type monsters were on pads that lifted up, and they opened fire on the CPU's with their energy cannon's creating a storm of fire they had to weave through.

"Well that was unexpected!" Vert shouted.

"He's turned the city into a fortress!?" Neptune yelped.

"Damn… those things are stopping us from getting closer!" Blanc snapped.

"Well, we just have to smash them!" Noire snapped as she produced her buster blade and rushed forward.

"Noire hold up!" Neptune shouted, a bit too late since the Lastation CPU had already cut through the sentry.

"Oh she is _not _taking the lead!" Blanc snapped as she readied her ax and rushed forward.

"Oh hold up now ladies!" Vert laughed as she rushed in, and Neptune sighed, putting a hand on her forehead.

"As competitive as ever. Then again I'm the same!" Neptune smirked and readied her sword, bursting off to follow.

"Hmm… guess those sentries are a bit too simple. Attacks are too linear from them." Code Breaker sighed as he watched the battle from the monitors, the CPU's rushing past the beams to slash the sentries, each one vanishing into code. "But, I do have an extra little trick up my sleeve…"

Code Breaker chuckled as his smirk widened, and in the background a sinister shape melted out of the shadows, a red gleam coming from it's visor.

"Well, I'd say it's time we go and meet them. Those sentries won't last much longer will they?" Code Breaker snickered, placing his hand on the console, another pulse shooting out, and outside, the roof of the domed tower opened up with a loud noise, and as the last sentry went down, each of the goddesses drifted close.

"Is Code Breaker just giving us an open invitation to enter?" Vert stated.

"I've got a bad feeling." Neptune mumbled.

"Either way, if he wants a fight then I'm gonna damn well give him one!" Blanc shouted.

"So will I. Neptune, you agree, right? Even if it's a trap, we at least need to try." Noire stated, and Neptune nodded.

"Let's go." Neptune muttered, and the four flew off into the tower, looking around as they neared the floor, and the dome shut closed with a crash, lights turning on.

"Well, that was a bit of a show eh, goddesses? I wasn't surprised to see that those sentries were't a match for you. You really _are _the CPU's of Gamindustri." Code Breaker chuckled as a platform rose up in the center, and he was clapping slowly, and the four goddesses leveled their weapons at him. "Ah ah, just hold up a moment. You won't be fighting me just yet… first, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine."

Code Breaker snapped his fingers, the sound reverberating through the room, and a moment later, a ball of collected dark energy slammed down between the five CPUs, fading off like smoke and revealing the form of Swordia, but something was different: His armor was darker, and the dark energy was radiating from the joints, ragged breaths following his shoulders heaving, and now the light from his visor was ruby red instead of gray.

"Isn't that…" Neptune muttered.

"He's one of the Kakumeiki four!" Noire gasped.

"Correction, _was _one of the Kakumeiki. I performed a little experiment, and now look at the success! KAHAHAHAHA! Code Breaker cackled madly. "Now, Swordia the Void, destroy these paltry goddesses!"

Code Breaker threw his arm out with a wicked grin, and Swordia let out an animalistic roar, whipping out his katana, which was wreathed in the same dark energy as his body, charging at slashing at the goddesses, the air rippling from the effect of the slash as they dodged.

"Whoa!" Neptune yelped.

"How strong is that bastard!?" Blanc snapped.

"He's not just strong! He's fast!" Vert shouted, and the four had to once again dodge a wide slash from Swordia, who once again roared like an animal as he attacked a full speed, and Code Breaker was cackling as he watched the goddesses zip around in an attempt to avoid getting slashed by Swordia's blade.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's what I wanna see! Run little goddesses! Run!" Code Breaker cackled madly, a hand over his eyes, and when Noire shot past Swordia while he was distracted, Code Breaker smirked.

"TAKE THIS!" Noire yelled as she brought her blade down, and just like before, Code Breaker caught it with ease.

"Tch tch… what did I say? Deal with Swordia first, then you can fight me." Code Breaker snickered in a mocking tone, laughing when he saw the burning anger in Noire's eyes. "Such anger… who'd have thought eh? Black Heart being concerned about some measly boy… I wonder, just why is that!?"

Code Breaker threw Noire aside and across the arena, the CPU slamming into the wall.

"NOIRE!" The other three snapped.

"Damn you… CROSS COMBINATION!" Neptune yelled, charging towards Swordia and slashing, the corrupted swordsman blocking the three slashes, though he was forced back quite a ways, then he leapt into the air spinning around and readying another slash, getting intercepted by Vert and Blanc.

"No you don't!" The two yelled as they forced Swordia up into the air, and Neptune was getting Noire up.

"Are you alright?" Neptune asked, and Noire brushed her off.

"I'm fine." Noire grumbled, "Let's just take him down and deal with Code Breaker."

Noire shot off between Vert and Blanc, swinging her blade, ready for her own attack, her blade clashing with Swordia's, and with a foreceful swing she sent the swordsman down to the ground, a huge cloud of dust kicking up, and Swordia rushed out yet again, this time clashing with Neptune.

"Darn… he's relentless!" Neptune snapped.

"Stay… away…" Swordia muttered, his voice carrying a hollow echo, and Neptune's eyes widened.

"What!? What do you mean?" Neptune asked.

"Don't… fight me… he's… corrupted… GYAAAAGH!" Swordia screamed and slammed his blade down, Neptune shooting back.

"Did I say you could speak? No, I didn't." Code Breaker growled, a hand held out, the fingers spread like one would when using a pupped or such. "Now, do as I said and fight them!"

Swordia let out another animalistic roar, leaping back into the melee, and Code Breaker watched with a widening grin as the goddesses were eventually overwhelmed by the now beast like swordsman.

"This is what I wanted to see. The four of you, on the ropes! HAHAHAHAHA! And I've barely had to move a finger to do anything!" Code Breaker cackled, and he temporarily seemed surprised when a silver blade found a spot near his neck, another pressed into his back, and no doubt to it, Sting Venom was there, but then Code Breaker's look just grew annoyed.

"You bastard… what have you done?" Sting growled.

"Why am I not surprised? Oh wait, duh. It's because people like you _always _betray the leader who took over for some petty reason. Well, you should just shove off!" Code Breaker snapped as he swung a kick around, slamming Sting in the chest and sending her flying into the wall. "Now, Swordia… if you would…"

Before the crazed CPU could finish his sentence, he was slammed by Swordia's body, crashing to the floor as the corrupted Swordsman staggered upright.

"What the hell?!" Code Breaker snapped, shooting around just in time to block Neptune and Noire's blades with his own. "How did you…"

"It pays if you don't get distracted in a fight." Vert chuckled as she twirled her spear.

"You two take him. We've got the knight!" Blanc yelled as she and Vert shot off and slammed Swordia, and Code Breaker growled.

"You can't really make much use of him while you're busy dealing with us, now can you?" Neptune scoffed, and Code Breaker growled.

"Don't take me lightly!" Code Breaker snapped as he shoved the two back and whipped out an arm. "Code Break ID 066! HELLFIRE BLASTER!"

Dark flames shot from Code Breaker's hand and the gout blazed towards Neptune and Noire, the two shot back forward, slashing repeatedly even though their blows were blocked or parried by Code Breaker.

"Cross Combination!"

"Infinite Slash!"

Code Breaker growled as he tried to block the first attack, his blade getting shoved upwards in his grip, and then he was slammed by Noire's blade again and again, being sent flying once the attack ended, skidding across the ground to a stop, barely a scratch of damage on him.

"What!?" Noire gasped.

"But… we hit him with some of our best moves how could he…" Neptune gasped.

"Heh, didn't you notice there's something off about my power? Heck, the entire city in particular?" Code Breaker scoffed, getting the attention of all four goddesses. "All CPU's get their power via Sharicite… did you ever wonder where Castiel was getting his power from?"

This was met with wide eyes from the four female CPU's, and Code Breaker chuckled as he stood up straight, raising his left arm.

"It's because there's a Sharicite in this city! But not just any Sharicite! A _Dark Sharicite!_ Code Break ID 666! Summon! Mephistopheles!"

Code Breaker snapped his fingers, and a ring of black fire surrounded the area in a blaze, cutting of Vert and Blanc from their fight with Swordia, leaving the four goddesses to watch as the shadowy demon rose behind Code Breaker, whose manic grin was creepily wide, his eyes wide in the most psychotic manner they could get.

"Now, goddesses of Gamindustri! Take a look at what true death will be!" Code Breaker cackled, and the four CPU's looked on at the demon as it roared, uncertainty in their eyes.

**Cas' Mindscape**

"_I'm still drifting… everything's black… I really want to know what's going on… heck… how long has it been since Code Breaker took over?" _Cas thought as he still felt depraved of his senses, and he felt an odd tingling as he started seeing something other than black, though the image was fuzzy but slowly focusing.

"_Is this what Code Breaker is seeing? I can make out some shapes… but right now things are fuzzy for me… but… there's a weird black light of sorts that's moving like a fire… and about four other shapes… wait… it's focusing… NO! CODE BREAKER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME STOP THIS NOW!" _Cas screamed when it became apparent he was seeing Neptune, Noire, Vert, and Blanc.

"_Oh so you're awake and _watching? _HAHAHAHA! Oh man this day just get's better and better! Get ready to watch your two little fangirls burn from Mephistopheles' black hellfire!" _Code Breaker cackled.

"_CODE BREAKE YOU BASTARD! CODE BERAK ID 005! BUSTER IMPULSE!" _Cas yelled, stretching his arm out and watching the red pulse shoot out.

**Real world**

Code Breaker flinched as he felt the pulse shoot through his hed.

"Gagh… you little bastard, quit interfering in my fun!" Code Breaker snapped.

"_Even if I can't come out I'll find a way to stop you!" _Cas yelled as he used another pulse from inside, and Code Breaker yelled, and Neptune's eyes widened.

"What the heck is going on?" Noire asked.

"It's Cas… I don't know how but he's helping us… I knew it! I knew he wasn't gone!" Neptune stated as grin spread on her face.

"Well… take the opportunity he's giving! You have that damn ball of light don't you!?" Blanc shouted.

"Right!" Neptune nodded, producing the light ball in a small flash.

"Cas, if you can hear me, this might hurt a bit!" Neptune stated as she got ready to launch.

"What the hell are you planning!?" Code Breaker growled as he flinched again.

"_I know you can't hear me Neppy, but whatever you have planned go for it!" _Cas yelled form inside, and Neptune shot forward with a yell, Code Breaker's eyes widening as she drew closer and slammed the ball of light into him, and Mephistopheles roared as a bright light began to shine and cover the entire dome, Neptune flying back.

When the light faded, dust was covering the whole area, and the CPU's were still in HDD, but whatever had happened had taken them to the ground, but at least Mephistopheles was gone, and a shape stumbled out of the dust. I

The shape was still Code Breaker, but some things were different with him: First off, his skin was much paler, and his eyes now had black sclera instead of white, and his hair was a much darker shade of cimson.

"Dammit… what the hell was that!?" Code Breaker spat.

"Did it… not do anything?" Vert muttered, and Neptune and Noire just looked shocked.

"Oh come on you two. Don't look so down and out already. The real fight's just about to start!"

The others eyes widened when the voice spoke, and as the dust cleared Cas could be seen clearely, standing in his usual casual pose, a small smirk on his face as he adjusted the sunglasses on his head.

"Hey, Neppy, thanks for getting me outta there. I was having enough of being in that psychotic bastards head." Cas snickered, looking back and giving Neptune a thumbs up, "Hell, thanks to all you guys for coming here… but let me finish this fight… Code Breaker's mine to deal with." He added, putting a hand out to tell Neptune to stay put for now.

"H-how!? How are you eve here!? You're supposed to be trapped!" Code Breaker shouted.

"Correction, _was. _After all, you're pretty much just a virus, and there's always a way to purge a virus. But, shouldn't you be happy you've got your own body now? Then again, you always were a thief… even you _name _is stolen." Cas scoffed.

"Heh… you're right… I should be glad… but then again, because of it _you _won't have any power since _I'm _the one with the link to the Dark Sharicite." Code Breaker scoffed.

"You do remember some simple things right? Where there is dark, there's always light. It's just a simple matter of finding it. So, how about it? Classic battle of light against dark? See who wins?" Cas suggested with a slight shrug, lowering his arms.

"HA! What could you do!? You can't even transform!" Code Breaker scoffed.

"We'll see… it may be enough to be considered a Deus ex Machine of all things, but I really don't care right now." Cas stated as he lifted an arm above his head, spreading his palm and closing his eyes, opening them to reveal the glowing HDD symbol in them now, and red and blue lines of code started swirling around him before forming a dome and exploding outwards.

Now, Cas was in the same form Code Breaker had taken before, but with some differences: His eyes were a gleaming navy blue instead of red, and instead of the ovular wings Code Brekaer had, Cas' were more similar to an actual pair of wings, being light blue energy coming out of black and red frames.

"Looks like Crimson Heart the Code Breaker is back! So, let's say we settle this once and for all!?" Cas stated, his voice not much different this time around, but now he seemed a bit more on the serious side, and he held out his hand, and instead of the beam buster sword Code Breaker had, what formed is Cas' hand was tha beam edged katana he'd been able to summon before.

"Oh, so you want to settle all of that here and now huh? Fine… I'LL SHOW YOU WHICH OF US IS THE REAL CRIMSON HEART! CASTIEL GRAYSON!" Code Breaker roared as he charged, and Cas smirk.

"I told you, the name's Cas." Cas stated calmly as he charged, clashing blades, and the battle between gods was on!

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Code Breaker

**Chapter 10: Red God vs. The Virus**

**Aliware Tower**

Cas blocked Code Breaker's slash with relative ease as the Virus CPU attacked with a flurry of blows despite the wild strikes, a small smirk on his face as opposed to Code Breaker's wild look.

"What the hell is up with that look!?" Code Breaker snapped as their blades locked, and Cas scoffed.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about. This is just my face!" Cas snapped as he shoved Code Breaker back and whipped out his arm. "Code Break ID 067! Heavenward Halberd!"

A huge bolt of white light shot forward from Cas' hand, slamming into Code Breaker and sending him flying, though the Virus was quick to roll and land on the ceiling of the dome, shooting off and back down, readying his own Code Break.

"Code Break ID 100! Raiser Ripper!" Code Breaker yelled, spinning around as he rushed down, and Cas blocked, getting shoved down into the ground hard, Code Breaker leaping back and landing.

"Cas!?" Neptune and Noire shouted, and a second later a bolt of light shot out from the dust again, and with a whip of his arms, Cas brushed the dust aside.

"Well, that actually stung a bit." Cas scoffed as he spun his sword, and Code Breaker growled, "What? Not used to having one of your supposedly all powerful attacks barely do anything? You know, I seriously wonder why I was scared of you now!"

Cas leveled his sword, and Code Breaker growled in an almost animalistic way.

"Shut yer' trap! I took over once! I can take over again! Besides, Purple Heart over there already wound up giving me a body! I just have to kill you now!" Code Breaker cackled, and Cas just kept his smirk, which was annoying Code Breaker to hell. "HELL'S BUSTER!"

As Code Breaker slammed his blade into the ground, Cas stabbed his downwards and a bright barrier rose up, the wave of energy slamminging into it and shattering the wall, but otherwise stopping dead, and Code Breaker's face was shocked as Cas rose up, and the energy wings of Cas' back flicked up a bit, shining with rainbow colors before he shot forward, slamming Code Breaker in the face with a fist, sending the latter reeling.

"GAGH! How… how can you be matching me!? You never could before! Not even in your old life!" Code Breaker roared as he charged again, this clash creating a crater in the floor.

"I'm not the same as I was back then. I don't remember a damn _thing _about my old life anyway! And why should be worry about that!? I seem to be keeping up just fine!" Cas snapped as he slammed his knee into Code Breaker's gut, smacking him to the ground, and Code Breaker shot up with a fist aflame, slamming Cas in the face, knocking him upwards, and Cas rolled, leveling out and hovering in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Code Breaker snapped, slamming Cas again, but this time blasting out through the roof and into the now twilit sky, Cas kicking himself away, and the two CPU's leveled out, their respective wings shining differently.

"So, it seems to be a stalemate." Cas scoffed.

"No… because like I said, I'm gonna _kill you!_" Code Breaker roared, his maroon aura covering his body, and he shot forward, swinging his blade down hard enough to knock Cas down at an alarming speed.

"You're not the only one who can fight like that! And I don't need some dumb aura to do so!" Cas snapped as he rolled, stopping himself with a circle rune, launching himself upwards again.

"Tch… Code Break ID 444! Zafkiel Hellgate!" Code Breaker roared, spreading his arms wide, the black portal opening and storms of bolts flying out, and Cas either swatted them aside or maneuvered his way through until he got close enough, slamming a hand onto Code Breaker's face.

"Code Break ID 004! Buster Impulse!" Cas shouted, sending Code Breaker flying, getting another CB ready. "Code Break ID 555! Metatron's Judgement!"

From that, a massive beam of light exploded from Cas' palm, rushing towards Code Breaker, who whipped out his left arm to ready his own CB.

"Code Break ID 555! Lucifer's Banishment!" Code Breaker roared, a red beam shooting from his palm and slamming into the one Cas fired, the two beams clashing for a moment before downright _exploding _in the air, blowing the dome nearby wide open, making the intensifying battle viewable by the goddesses inside.

"Incredible…" All four muttered at the sight of the energy rain and the fight within it, the two battling like shooting stars in the darkening sky.

"Ggh… what the hell do I have to pull out to beat this guy!?" Cas growled as he dived back and up swerving to avoid some of Code Breaker's slashes.

"HA! What, you running from me now Crimson Heart!?" Code Breaker cackled, and Cas caught his arm.

"No, just deciding what to do next!" Cas snapped as he slammed the flat of his blade into Code Breaker's side, sending his dark double flying.

"And just what are you deciding on!? Not like you can pull an act like before!" Code Breaker snapped, breaking and letting loose a few energy bolts which were simply swiped aside.

"You're right, I can't… but that was the old me! I'm not running away anymore! The old me, the old Crimson Heart, ran from you but at the same time saved me! But not again! This time around, I'll make sure you can't harm anyone again! That sick lust for destruction… I'LL PUT AN END TO IT HERE AND NOW!" Cas threw up an arm, and lines of code started forming a circle around him. "Code Break ID 666! Summon! Azrael!"

"Oh, so you wanna play that way huh!? FINE! Code Break ID 666! Summon! Mephistopheles!" Code Breaker retaliated, and around the two were very different things: Whereas with Code Breaker, it was black flames and a demonic entity, for Cas however, there was bright light surrounding him, and the entity behind him was a majestic six winged angel covered in golden armor, both rising up behind their summoners, dispersing the energy hanging in the air, one being of majesty and one of terror.

"So..." Neptune started, lost for words.

"Incredible…" Noire mumbled,

"So that's what his powers can do? Talk about insane." Blanc stated.

"And yet it's amazing to watch." Vert added.

"So, you think this is where it'll end?" Code Breaker scoffed.

"I doubt it. But, we'll see." Cas snickered, his smirk back on, and the two lowered their raised arms, and the titans behind them moved forward, clashing their fists and engaging in a melee with enough force to rattle to air of the surrounding area, each blow resounding in the sky, and below in the city the empty buildings windows were being blown out left and right.

And amidst the melee, Cas and Code Breaker were dueling with each other, the sparks from their blades, beam on metal, filling the space around them with each hit.

"How… in the world… are you this strong!? _I'm _the one with the link to the Sharicite! Not you!" Code Breaker snapped.

"And boy is that were you're wrong. The same thing that separated us brought the Sharicite into conflict! As we're fighting, the same gem giving us power is tilting between light and dark! So, whoever wins keeps their power… and I'm in this for the win!" Cas shouted, swiping Code Breaker across the face, then getting slugged himself, and their summons ended up slamming each other at the same time, both lurching back and fading away, either in light or dark flames, their forms vanishing just before hitting the buildings, and the two fighting CPUs were clearly exhausted from all the times they'd used CB's in the fight up to this point, both panting heavily as they floated in the air as the specks of light and dark fire faded, eventually leaving the night sky open to see.

"Haa… haa… no… way… I'm the one who wrecked this city before… just…" Code Breaker panted, and Cas smirked.

"You see, this is the problem with villains like you. You never see it coming when the hero toughens up and has just enough power to keep up with or utterly thrash you. I don't care if you know what I do, no matter what you boast, your obsession with your power is what'll keep you from winning." Cas scoffed.

"You shut your trap!" Code Breaker snapped, shooting forward and clashing blades again, going on a fury filled flurry of slashes. "I'm the one with the name Code Breaker! I'm the one who fucking brought you here in the first place!"

"True." Cas nodded, locking the two blades, "But, that was probably you're biggest mistake. If you hadn't done that then we wouldn't be in this situation now would we? Well, you were trapped… guess you didn't really like that did you? But then again that was my fault in the first place."

"You bastard…" Code Breaker growled, not having anything to retort with.

"Hmph. Maybe there's a reason you said I might stay here… but we'll see." Cas stated, knocking Code Breaker's blade up, his next slash getting parried.

"Yeah, but there's one thing you forgot: I'M IN CONTROL OF THIS ENTIRE CITY!" Code Breaker roared, slamming Cas downward and sending him flying into the streets below, landing not far off from the crater as Cas floated up. "Now, take a look at what I've turned Aliware into!"

Code Breaker slammed his hand down onto the ground, a large pulse shooting outwards and through the buildings, each one changing up and turrets or other weapons of sorts shooting out and corrutpted monsters rising up.

"Well, seems like I may just have to tear this place down then." Cas muttered as he raised his blade.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh! Like you'll even last five minutes against all of this madness! And you know what, why not make it more interesting!?" Code Breaker cackled, snapping his fingers, and the tower behind the two began shifting, and the four CPU's still in the dome started panicking.

"Whoa!? W-what's going on!?" Vert shouted as the floor of the dome started to rock.

"I… I don't know! Did they hit the building!?" Neptune shouted, and in the instant, all four CPU's were then trapped in cages of red energy as the building began turning into a large machine, almost like a giant robot, and Code Breaker was drifting up towards the center, right where the Dark Sharicite could be seen gleaming.

"So, what do you think? Believe you can get past all those monsters and make it up here to beat me and _this _to save your little goddesses!?" Code Breaker cackled, and Cas smirked again.

"Well, I won't know if I won't try now will I?" Cas scoffed, pulling his sword back, and the weapon started to gleam, "Crimson Comet!" he yelled as he spun around rapidly, red bolts of energy shooting out as a tornado of energy began to form around him, and all the monsters and other things were either caught up or wrecked by the bolts, and when it was down Cas slowed down to a stop.

"WHAT!?" Code Breaker gasped.

"So, how about we end this man to man eh?" Cas scoffed as he dashed upwards, shooting off at a rapid speed.

"We'll see about that!" Code Breaker snapped as he swung his arm out, and the now transformed tower swung it's arm forward, but it was slow enough for Cas to simply roll in midair and shoot along it's length, the first thing he did being free the four goddesses as he shot by, and the five had to shoot off as Code Breaker let loose a storm of beams.

"So, you guys alright?" Cas asked as the four girls met up with him a ways off from the tower and Code Breaker, all of them nodding. "Good, because I'll need your help for this one. Getting right to the center is gonna be a pain, so, could you guys give me a boost?"

"How so?" Noire asked, and Cas snickered.

"Simple, smack me towards him as hard as you can." Cas chuckled, looks of surprise on the girls faces.

"I think we should go with this plan. It might be our last bet." Neptune stated.

"Alright then. Just so you know I'm gonna enjoy smacking you." Noire snickered, Cas rolling his eyes.

"Heh, if it'll work, then fine." Blanc nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Vert stated.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Cas snapped, shooting off.

"HA! Like you'll be able to get close before I blow you all away! PURGATORY CANNON!" Code Breaker shouted, and above the gleaming Dark Sharicite, a giant cannon opened up, energy charging in it at a slow rate.

"We'll see…" Cas muttered, and from above, Noire shot down with her blade ready, slamming it down onto Cas'.

"Go get him Cas! YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THERE!" Noire shouted as she swung hard and sent Cas off faster than he'd been going before.

"Tch… Code Breaker ID 444! ZAFKIEL HELLGATE!" Code Breaker snapped, and the black portal opened up again, and as the storm of energy, Cas maneuvered through and up into open air.

"My turn!" Vert shouted as she summoned multiple spears, the majority flying off towards Code Breaker, who simply blocked them all, but the last slammed into Cas' circle, pushing him off hard, the CPU becoming nearly a streak as he blazed towards Code Breaker.

"Oh no you don't… Code Breaker ID 555! Lucifer's Banishment!" Code Breaker shouted, and when the beam rushed forward, Cas met it with his own.

"Let's do this!" Blanc snapped as she spun around, her axe slamming with Cas' katana, "Go and stab that son of a bitch for me will ya'!?"

"Will do Blanc!" Cas chuckled as he was shoved off again, and this time Code Breaker sent _both _the towers arms at him, and when Cas pulled up, his blade clashed with Neptune's this time.

"You ready?" Neptune smirked and got ready.

"Just make sure it counts Nep. Besides, you've done more than enough already!" Cas shouted as he was sent off again, readying his blade, and as the glow from the cannon's energy grew brighter and brighter, right as the glow was at it's brightest, Code Breaker swung his beam blade down to intercept Cas, but there was enough momentum behind Cas' blade that his blade went right through the beam.

"W-what!?" Code Breaker gasped as Cas pulled a fist back when the recoil sent his blade flying.

"Code Break ID 090! RENDING FIST!" Cas shouted, slamming his code covered fist right into Code Breaker's gut, and the Flase CPU screamed as more code exploded out his back, and when it was over, he slumped over on Cas' arm, but then he chuckled darkly, even though the cannon was now fading, and the tower slowly falling behind him and Cas.

"So… you won… even if it may have been some fluke… at least in my eyes… but… you of all people should know Castiel… you can't really get rid of a virus permanently…" Code Breaker scoffed.

"Well, guess I'll just have to find some way to make sure you stay down. Now will I?" Cas muttered.

"Good… luck… with that… you damn brat…" Code Breaker muttered as he faded, though it seemed his presence just moved elsewhere, but, it was extremely weak, and Cas let out a sigh.

"There… it's over and done with…" He muttered. And he flinched when the city started rumbling completely. "Shit… the ruins were being maintained by Code Breaker!" And with that he shot off downwards somewhere as the goddesses pulled back.

Soon, the entire city had collapsed back to it's previous state, but a bit more wrecked than before, and the tower was in shambles.

"Where's Cas?" Neptune muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"I can see him! He's below!" Vert shouted, and not more than a moment later Cas shot up in front of them, something clenched in his right hand.

"Whew! Yeesh, talk about a crazy set of maneuvers! That was a bit more action than I needed for a good while." Cas sighed, yelping when a moment later Neptune crashed into him, openly in tears as she held him.

"You're back… you're really back… After what happened in Lowee I… I…" Neptune chocked, and Cas put his free hand on her head, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey, buck up will ya' Nep? Besides, I was only gone for like, a few days at best, I think." Cas stated.

"Nearly a week." Neptune sniffed, and Cas laughed.

"Okay, a while. But, hey, our problem's been solved hasn't it? So dry up those tears will ya'? I don't like seeing ya' cry." Cas snickered.

"Just let me will ya!?" Neptune sobbed as she dug her face further into Cas' chest, and the male CPU sighed.

"Guess I might as well." He sighed, looking at Noire, who seemed to be holding herself back, and Cas reached out a hand, "C'mon Noire. I know you wanna."

After a moment, Noire went rigid before breaking down like Neptune.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Neptune yelled as she started hitting Cas, who just chuckled as he blocked with his arm, "Why'd you run off like that!? I was worried y'know!? You scared everyone when that happened! And especially me and Neptune!"

"So you admit that? Heh, good to know!" Cas laughed, "And… thanks Noire… Nice to know you guys were thinking about me while Code Breaker was out and about." He added, and Noire's face went red.

"D-don't think too much of it…" Noire muttered.

"C'mon, just quit with the tsun for five minutes will ya'?" Cas sighed, and he flinched a bit when he felt Neptune wrap her hand around his.

"Hmm… what is it you have there anyway?" Vert asked.

"Oh! Right!" Cas finally remembered, and he brought his right hand up, opening it to reveal the same Sharicite from before, but now it was gleaming with a reddish white light, but it was somewhat faint, "It's not quite a bright as when it was corrupted, but, well, I did remember something. This Sharicite gain's Share energy from anyone who believes in me… which is kinda interesting to think about. But, hey now we know where I was getting my power from, right?"

Neptune just nodded, and _then _Noire seemed a little riled up, grabbing Cas' right hand after the Sharicite vanished for a moment, and Cas sighed.

"Really?" Cas muttered.

"If she gets to then so do I!" Noire snapped.

"Hey! I was here first Noire!" Nepteune shouted.

"Will you two please not fight?" Cas muttered in distress as the two started yelling at each other, bringing up certain facts, and Cas looked at Vert and Blanc. "Care to help?"

"Sorry, it's just too cute." Vert snickered, and Blanc just huffed, Cas hanging his head with a heavy sigh.

**Two days later/Planeptune Basilicom**

"Gugh… how much longer do I have to lay around doing nothing?" Cas mumbled from the couch, Index floating nearby.

"At least until you recovered enough since you don't want to let Compa help." Index mumbled.

"I told you, I don't want that huge ass needle anywhere _near _me!" Cas snapped as he threw his arms up for a moment, "Ow… man… why am I so damn sore anyway?" he mumbled as his arms flopped back down.

"Dunno… but it's odd how you're amount of power went down after your battle with Code Breaker." Index stated, flipping through some things.

"Yeah well that's what happens when a CPU's shares plummet… besides, the Sharicite was formerly corrupted, so of course I need to get it's light back." Cas muttered.

"What'cha doin?" Neptune popped up behind the couch, poking her head yp far enough to look Cas in the eye.

"Neppy, it's beent he same thing since we got back… I've been confined to the couch with no choice." Cas muttered, and he yelped when Neptune flipped over and landed on him. "OW! I told you to quit doing that!"

"Why? You make such a nice pillow!" Neptune giggled as she placed her head just below Cas' chin, and the boy sighed.

"You've become a little clingy since we got back, y'know that?" Cas muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Problem?" Neptune giggled.

"Not like I'm gonna run off again." Cas muttered, putting his arms behind his head, and Neptune leaned up on her arms, looking Cas right in the eyes.

"Well, is there something against making up for lost time?" Neptune chuckled with her usual grin, and Cas sighed.

The next sound that was heard form Cas was a small "eep" as Neptune went and stole a quick kiss, and the boy just blinked, his face reddening in a moment.

"You just…" Cas muttered.

"Hehehe… surprised?" Neptune snickered, and Cas looked to the side, and then the door slid open, Noire coming in, and right before the Lastation CPU could say anything, she went dead silent at what she saw.

"Oh, hey Noire!" Neptune chuckled.

"Craaaap…" Cas mumbled.

"What… are… you two… doing?" Noire muttered, her eyebrow twitching.

"We're just napping." Neptune stated, and Cas was trying to find words to say. "Oh, and then there was a little kiss involved."

"W-what!?" Noire gasped.

"I… I can explain that!" Cas yelped.

"Cas… what _exactly _have you been doing since waking up huh? You haven't been _doing things _have you!?" Noire snapped.

"Why are you getting angry anyway!?" Cas yelped, and Neptune just giggled.

"Are you jealous Noire?" Neptune asked jokingly.

"Like hell I would be!" Noire snapped.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Nepgear, Compa, and IF yelled from the kitchen.

"Why does everyone always do that?" Cas mumbled.

"W-whatever… aside from _this _situation here, I decided to come and check up on you Cas… not that I was too concerned or anything. It's just that you're also a CPU and now you have some responsibilietes." Noire stated, crossing her arms.

'_She's definitely concerned.' _Cas thought in amusement.

"Well, in case it flew by, my city is a ton of ruins." Cas snickered.

"N-not that it matters. And, since Neptune here is a lazy CPU, perhaps I can teach you how to do so properly. I mean, you'll only do everything." Noire stated.

"I can teach Cas how to be a CPU just as much as you can Noire!" Neptune shouted, shooting up and rushing over to Noire.

"Really?" Noire scoffed.

"YES! If I try really hard I can!" Neptune replied.

"Can you two not start fighting again _please?" _Cas muttered with a stressed tone, and Index chuckled from where she was watching, looking at the goddesses status screen again, specifically, the parts for Noire and Neptune.

"Let's see… hmm… they read the same thing… man I love going over this for some reason." Index snickered. "Though I wonder… does Master Cas have the same goal as before, or has he changed his mind?"

**A/N**

**Well, this took a bit longer because a) I had to revise the end of the fight scene, and b) I've been grounded from my laptop for a bit. So, now Cas' Crimson Heart theme is this!: Sorairo Days from Gurren Lagann!**


	11. Chapter 11

Code Breaker

**Chapter 11: Lessons(?): Neptune/What now!?**

**Planeptune Basilicom**

At the moment, neither Cas or Neptune were doing _anything. _Cas was laying down on the couch listening to music, bobbing his head to the beat, and Neptune was playing a game… as usual…

It had been decided that Cas would receive lessons in being a CPU from each of the four goddesses, starting with Neptune and ending with Vert a week at a time for a whole month, but, whether or not crazy stuff would happen during those time periods was completely unknown, and Cas was honestly expecting it really since he _was _a bit of a magnet for trouble nowadays.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Histoire and Index yelled, walloping Cas and Neptune over the head with their respective items, the two CPU's yelping.

"OW! Why did you do that Histy?" Neptune whined, and Cas just had his arms crossed despite the fact he was now hanging upside down on the couch.

"You're supposed to be teach Castiel…"

"CAS!" Cas snapped.

"…how to be a CPU." Histoire notably growled after Cas corrected her.

"I'll insist on that as many times as I need to Histy." Cas stated, moving and jackknifing upright, sliding his headphones down to his neck. "Though… she is right Nep… if you _are _going to teach me something like you told Noire you would… we should probably go out there and actually _do _something."

"_Since apparently you want to make a contest of it with Noire… Vert and Blanc only agreed to this whole deal so that things could stay balanced." _Cas thought, twirling one of the wires that was wrapped around his forearms, which his jackets sleeves usually kept hidden.

"Hmm… but what should we do…" Neptune hummed.

"Well, what do you usually do for CPU work? _Other _than lounge around and play games all day." Cas snickered in a teasing manner, a faint zipping sound in the air as the wire he was twirling retracted back into his sleeve.

"I do not always just lounge around!" Neptune snapped, Cas chuckling as he sat back down on the couch.

"Well, it's your week, so might as well think of something before I have to get traded over to Noire." Cas shrugged, purposefully pulling the metaphorical grenades pin. If there was one thing that would most definitely get the Planeptune CPU motivated, it would most likely be the chance to show up Noire in terms of… himself, no matter how much Cas hated that fact.

"_Oh will you friggin' shut up already? And I swear to… can't really say that anymore… but if this goes in the one direction I don't want it to I _will _find a way to get back at you! GOT IT!?" _Cas thought, his expression becoming annoyed, obviously having no idea where things would head.

After another moment, Neptune snapped her fingers.

"Alright! First, we'll head out to the perimeter and scan for any monsters and see who we can help! I can explain the lesson on the way!" Neptune stated.

"Hm… basic but alright… HEY! Nepgear! Wanna come along!?" Cas called out, the younger girl poking her head out from her room.

"Eh?" Nepgear hummed.

"I asked if you wanna go with me and Nep to go check out the borders for my lesson." Cas stated.

"But but…" Neptune started.

"Hey, Nepgear needs to learn too right? I mean, she is the CPU candidate for Planeptune. And it's just a lesson, not like it's a date Nep." Cas stated, putting his arms behind his head with a small grin.

"He does have a point." Histoire and Index stated at the same time.

"Hugh… fine…" Neptune relented, puffing out a cheek. "But how will she go with us? Nep Jr. can't transform yet so she can't fly with us."

"She can just ride with me. I can carry an extra person with me, no problems. Though Nepgear _may _have to hold on depending on how fast we go." Cas snickered, Neptune gasping a bit and Nepgear blushing, and Index sighed.

"Master Cas, you really have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Index mumbled under her breath.

"HUH!? Wha… why would she…" Neptune stuttered.

"Obvious reason you stated. And as her older sister, wouldn't teaching her something along with the newbie help? Besides, there's plenty to do by ourselves at other times." Cas stated with a small shrug, "So, if things are settled, let's get a move on!"

As Cas moved to the balcony, leaving the two sisters to gawk a bit, Neptune shook her head.

"Nep Jr., you may be my adorable little sister, but _don't _try anything fancy, okay?" Neptune stated.

"I… I wouldn't do that!" Nepgear stated, though her face was way too scarlet to deny it, and Neptune gave her sister an analytic look before pulling back with a smirk.

"Hmm… so, even my own sister is going to pose as competition. I see how it is… hehehe… alright Nep Jr.! If I'm going to deal with another love rival then the competition starts now!" Neptune stated.

"L-love rival!? What are you talking about!?" Nepgear gasped.

"Duh, a rival in trying to win Cas' heart! Noire is already on that list, though I've already won on terms of actually kissing him!" Neptune declared proudly.

"Y-you've… k-kissed him!?" Nepgear gasped, completely blowing it out of proportion in her head, steam almost coming off her face as it heated up.

"What are you thinking about?"

"HOW LONG ARE YOU TWO GONNA TAKE!?" Cas shouted from out on the balcony, poking his head back in.

**Later/Planeptune Skies**

Up in the air, Cas and Neptune were pulling down, Nepgear clinging to Cas with an iron grip and freaked out look, and when the two finally touched down, Nepgear quickly went to the ground and sighed.

"Hagh… please never go that fast while I'm holding on again… please…" Nepgear muttered as Cas and Neptune returned to their human forms and Cas chuckled nervously.

"Well… Nep _did _want to race… and she is kinda competitive when transformed. Then again I like that in a person." Cas shrugged, and Neptune snickered.

"Alright, usually, there's just regular ol' Dogoos or other small fry monsters around, but they like to make swarms sometimes, and that's where the real problems begun to form!" Neptune declared, already moving at a march.

"Right, small fry monsters who won't be too hard to deal with." Cas chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well… I mean…" Nepgear muttered.

"I know well enough what Dogoo's do Nepgear. Tough all those little guys seem to like me for some reason." Cas shrugged.

"Yeah… but… what if you _saw?" _Nepgear asked, Cas and Neptune turning towards her.

"Uh… well…" Cas muttered.

"Ah, Cas here would probably get a nosebleed… I bet it'd be funny." Neptune chuckled, jumping and grabbing Cas by his neck, the boy yelping as she did.

"Nep, will you let go! GAGH! This hurts worse since you're yanking down when you're shorter than me!" Cas yelped, waving his arms about, and Neptune just laughed.

"Hahaha! Nope! I told you I wouldn't let go again if I got the chance!" Neptune stated, and Cas grumbled a bit.

"I heard that when it happened… now really, LET GO!" Cas shouted, trying to pry Neptune's arms off of his neck, and Nepgear was thinking as she watched her older sister tease Cas as the boy dropped to the ground with a flat look, snarking right back at the other CPU even though he was grinning.

"_Is… is that what it's like? Feeling this way towards someone and being close to them to the point you can act like that? Ohh… what am I supposed to do?" _Nepgear thought, putting her hands over her face as it reddened, steam practically coming off her.

"Alright, enough horsing around." Cas muttered, standing up, Neptune yelping as he did, her legs flaining in the air.

"WAGH! Cas don't do that!" Neptune shouted, and Cas snickered, tapping her forehead with two of his fingers.

"Would you prefer to just drop to the ground?" Cas chuckled, and Neptune slid off his back. "Now, don't we have some questing to do? As well as lessons of some sort?"

"Right! We do… hehehe… I kinda got off track didn't I… well… alright, listen up cadets!" Neptune declared, pointing at the other two. "Today we start the first week of Operation: Train Cas to be a CPU! Right now we can begin with the basics… uh… wait… the basics are… umm…"

"Don't tell me Nep spends so much time slacking off she actually forgot the basics?" Cas muttered, his eye twitching.

"Just give her a moment. Big Sis does remember… she just chooses _not _to remember at times." Nepgear chuckled nervously.

"Riiiiight… giheehee…" Cas mumbled with a small laugh, shaking his head with a sigh. _"Why do I have a feeling that something bad and something weird are gonna happen today?"_

_**BAD NEWS FIRST!**_

**Aliware Ruins**

The strewn amounts of rubble in the streets crunched underneath of the heavy steps of Hacker Origin, who was trudging through the ruins with obvious resent flowing off his armor, but, unbeknownst to the old warrior, there was a glitch shadow following his every step through the ruins…

"Once again, this city has fallen to ruins… just like seventeen years ago." Hacker grumbled as he stopped at the former entrance to the now shambled tower, looking up at the ruined structure that had previously served as the now scattered Kakumeiki Four's base. "What now? True, Crimson Heart has returned in full, but with Aliware in ruins and the boy now in the company of the four goddesses, and my warriors scattered, it will take a long time for the plan to return again…"

"**But what if there was a way to speed up the clock? To gain the power you would need faster?" **Another voice, one that seemed to fluctuate between all tones of both genders, making it impossible to make out any distinct feature… though this dark presence was familiar…

"Who's there? I demand that you show yourself!" Hacker shouted, looking around.

"**Relax old timer. Glad to see you didn't take too much of a blow to your pride from **_**last time **_**we ran into each other. Keheheheh…. Those wounds of yours healed by now?" **The voice chuckled, and Haacker gasped.

"You… Code Breaker…"

"**Ah please, that was my name while I was making use of little ol' Crimson Heart. Too bad the brat wrecked the body I'd been given by that idiot Purple Heart when she used that light orb to separate us… my name before the destruction of Aliware… the first time, was Viral…" **Viral chuckled darkly, their dark form appearing before Hacker as a red outlined humanoid silhouette with features that were impossible to make out other than a wicked red grin and a single, gleaming red orb where the right eye would be.

"Viral?" Hacker grumbled.

"**Viral, Corruption, The Black Virus… Crimson Heart gave me quite a few names seventeen years ago once I popped up back in the ood ol'… well… wouldn't wanna spoil that tasty bit of info just yet." **Viral snickered, a hand near their grin as they laughed.

"What do you want with me? Crimson Heart and the goddesses have already defeated you, what do you want?" Hacker demanded, and Viral put up a finger.

"**Wrong. You can't get rid of a virus for good. It always finds a way to come back and bite you in the ass. And a virus needs a host… so, why not make a deal? You give me a place to hunker down inside that head of yours, and I give you power beyond your wildest dreams…" **Viral seemed to almost coo in a tone that was like dangling a treat over a dogs nose, and Hacker stood firm.

"If I accept, what is in it for you?" Hacker grumbled, and Viral shrugged.

"**All I need is a place to recuperate. In exchange for sharing bodies, you get the power you desire… I can tell just by looking, you wanna get back at that Castiel Grayson, don't you?" **

"_You _are more so the one I despise."

"**Oh don't be like that geezer. I was still **_**technically **_**one of the good guys then… but no we are more or less on the same side… so why not agree, eh' old timer? It'd be to both our benefits in the long run, dontcha think?" **Viral chuckled, holding out a hand, and Hacker Origin hesitated.

"I really feel I cannot trust you…"

"**You don't need to trust me, only believe me… I may be one of the most sadistic people ever, but I'm not one to lie. Even someone like me has standards and lines that won't be crossed. I prefer people to know the cold hard truth of things. Kehehe…"**

After one final moment of hesitation, Hacker put out his hand and gripped Viral's, and the virus' eye gleamed as it's grin widened.

"**Perfect…"**

**Plain's**

Cas jumped back slight as another Dogoo rushed him, tapping the slime dog with a foot before leaping up and landing smack in the middle of the horde.

"Sis… should't we help him?" Nepgear asked as she and Neptune watched with the towns people they were helping at the moment.

"Nep Jr., Cas defeated a powered up Minotaur before becoming a CPU, I think a bunch of Dogoos won't be an issue for him. And just look at how cool he is while fighting! Cas is amazing isn't he!?" Neptune laughed with a gleam in her eyes, and Nepgear was blushing.

"_You are really fine with showing how much you like Cas aren't you sis?" _Nepgear thought, and a Dogoo sailed by the groups heads, one that Cas had booted.

"Alright, I'll wrap this one up quickly, what with all you little pests in one place now… Code Break ID 010! Terra Firma!" Cas yelled, both arms being covered by green lines of code, and now on the back of his palms one could see his CB symbol in the same color as the code lines, as well as a gleaming CPU symbol appearing in his eyes, and Cas slammed his hands into the ground, spikes of stone or other stones and ores shooting up from the ground with a safe zone around Cas and shredding the Dogoo's within the damage zone, and the crowd, the other two CPU's included, gasped in awe at the sight, and as the spikes faded away into light, Cas stood up.

"Gihehehe… And that's the game!" Cas snickered, throwing up a peace sign, and then he realized what he'd done, blinking a bit. "Eh? Since when have I laughed like that? And why did I say that and do this?"

"Who knows? Perhaps that was a habit the old you had?" Neptune snickered, and Cas sighed, putting his hands on his waist.

"Who knows? Weird that I started doing that though… hey, does anyone else hear yelling?" Cas muttered, and a second later, _something _crashed down onto him, a huge cloud of dust kicking up.

"CAS!?" Neptune and Nepgear shrieked, rushing over to the crater as the dust started to clear, and Cas seemed alright, though _someone _was sitting on top of him, looking around with a blank look as the boy twitched: A small girl was extremely long and braided lilac hair, magenta eyes, and she looked like she was wearing pajama's as normal clothes.

"Ehhh? Who is that?" Neptune muttered.

"Hmm? Did I land on someone?" The girl mumbled in a slow tone as she looked around.

"Yes… you did…" Cas grunted, sitting up on his arms a bit and nearly yelling when he saw the girl. _"PLUTIA!? What is she doing here!? Shouldn't she be in the Ultradimension?!" _he thought ashe screamed inwardly, and Plutia actually _smiled _at him.

"Gen! It's you! I haven't seen you in forever!" Plutia giggled, hugging Cas, and then that was met by screams from Cas, Neptune, and Nepgear.

"WHAAAAA!?" Cas yelped.

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW YOU!?" Neptune and Nepgear shrieked.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?" Cas yelled in despair. _"This is _so _not going to go over well… just who the hell WAS my old self!?" _he thought. Boy will this turn out to go somewhere…


	12. Chapter 12

Code Breaker

**Chapter 12: Crimsion Heart's Past**

**Planeptune Basilicom**

Cas was sitting on the couch with a bored looking leaning on his face, and Plutia was busy snuggling into his back with a content grin on her face, and Neptune was glaring at Cas.

"Cas, will you explain this?" Neptune muttered, tapping her foot.

"How the hell could I explain this?! You remember what I told you when we first met, so that's how _I _know Plutie here… now how my old self did, I have _no friggin' idea." _Cas stated, and he could feel his face growing red.

"Yay! You remembered you're nickname for me Gen!" Plutia cheered, and Cas growled a bit.

"Plutie, my name is _Cas. _And what the heck is Gen short for anyway?" Cas muttered as he turned to the other girl.

"You don't remember?" Plutia asked, and Cas rolled his eyes.

"You've been hearing our conversation right? Whoever the old Crimson Heart, Gen, was, that's not me… that was my old self. Or has that no sunk in?" Cas mumbled.

"Hmm? How can you not be Gen? You talk the same… look the same… you even smell the same!" Plutia giggled, and Cas hung his head, and Neptune's foot started tapping faster.

"Sorry Ms. Plutia, but Cas is not whoever you think he may be… it's a case of mistaken identity." Neptune muttered, her mouth twitching, and Plutia shook her head.

"Nuh uh… I know Gen better than anyone. I could never mistake him somebody for him." Plutia stated.

"IT'S CAS!" Cas snapped, his eye twitching in annoyance. "Look, we already got an explanation from Plutie about where she's from and _why _she's here… makes me wonder when P-ko is gonna show up actually…" he added the last part under his breath, thinking of the smallest CPU from the games… if this world was close to either the anime or game she should show up at _some point. _

"Well, the whole idea of someone from a different dimension isn't really all _that _new to us, now is it?" Neptune chuckled, and Cas stuck out his tongue at her.

"No, it's not. But really Plutie, just who the heck _was _my old self, can you tell me how I was back then? And please tell me what Gen stands for…" Cas muttered, turning to look at the other CPU in the room, and Plutia hummed a bit before smiling again.

"Silly, it's your nickname! I call you that instead of Genesis since that name is long, and you always insisted that I call you Gen instead anyway." Plutia giggled, and Cas let out an amused chuckled.

"_So, even my old self hated his full name and insisted on the short hand eh?" _Cas thought with a slight snicker added in as Plutia hummed to herself again.

"Oh, you were also really nice and sweet, and you always knew what to say and how to make the others laugh or even embarrass them since you always had a comeback or a way to tease. I didn't really like how the others paid so much attention to you though…" Plutia mumbled the last part, and her hold on Cas tightened a bit as she puffed out a cheek, and Cas chuckled in a near nervous way. "Oh, you were also really, _really _strong, and that strength earned you the name of "Red God"! You were so strong that even the world itself obeyed when you told it to do something! It was with… um… what were they again?"

"Code Breaks… right? I use those almost all the time when fighting or sometimes even casual things. Hey, Nep, I noticed you guys don't seem to be affected by Code Breaks anymore." Cas stated, looking back at Neptune, who hummed.

"Yeah… I mean, the feeling that we got, of the world breaking for a moment, it's still there, but now I'm so used to it that it really just slides off and doesn't do anything." Neptune stated.

"Thought so." Cas nodded, looking back at Plutia, "Go on…"

"Okay… hmm… what else? No, that's it… that's everything about you Gen… Oh… Index! I remember Index too! Where is she?" Plutia asked.

"Index is helping Histoire right now. Though she doesn't remember a single thing either. And no, it's not amnesia Plutie, I am _literally _some kind of reborn version of Genesis." Cas stated with a firm tone, and Plutia snuggled into him more.

"I don't think it matters. You're the same Gen I remember, and that's all that matters to me!" Plutia giggled, pecking Cas on the cheek, and the boy flushed to near scarlet, Neptune yelling.

"GYAAAGH! No no no! I already had two love rivals and now another! I'm making it clear here and now! Cas is _mine _Ms. Plutia!" Neptune shouted, stamping her foot and grabbing one of Cas' arms.

"I knew him first… if anything Gen's mine!" Plutia stated in just as firm a tone, and now both girls were pulling on one of Cas' arms, the boy yelling.

"GAGH! Will you two stop!? This is worse than when Nep and Noire were fighting over me!" Cas snapped as he locked his legs and kept the two CPU's in a stalemate, putting his arms back to his side with an annoyed look as the two started yelling at each other. "Could we _please _stop this?"

"NOT UNTIL SHE ADMITS YOUR MINE!" Neptune and Plutia snapped, Cas sighing.

"Did not want to have to do this… Code Break ID 011! Trap Sphere!" Cas yelled, white lines of code running down his arm and then the two CPU's on his sides were caught in white, transparent spheres, and Cas looked at both of them with a stern gaze. "Look, I _get _stuff like this now, Index won't stop spouting off about it… but can we _please _try to refrain from _fighting!? _It annoys me… very much…"

"You always got annoyed by me and the others fighting over you too! Hehehe… you really haven't changed Gen!" Plutia giggled.

"HEY!" Neptune snapped.

"Plutie… please stop calling me that… It's Cas now…" Cas sighed, sitting down and snapping his finegrs, the two orbs bursting apart, Neptune and Plutia drifting to the ground. _"What I'm worried about is what will happen when Noire… no, I should be more worried about what'll happen when _SHE _comes out and sees me… ugh… I don't even want to think about it…" _he thought, thinking about Plutia's… other persona when she transformed into HDD Mode, shuddering a bit.

"Mmm… no… you'll always be Gen to me!" Plutia giggled, hugging Cas again, and this time the boy just sighed. "What is my life becoming?" he mumbled, "Nep, should we call the others and tell them about Plutie here? They might wanna know."

**A little while later**

"CAS WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO THIS PAST WEEK YOU FRIGGIN' PERV!?" Noire screamed from the other end of the call, her face he picture of anger, and Uni was muttering in the background.

"Noire, please cut with jumping to conclusions… AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M NOT A PERVERT!?" Cas snapped, a snarl on his face.

"Well you are one! _Especially _if you don't mind that girl rubbing up on you like that!" Noire snapped.

"Is that my fault!? No, it isn't!" Cas snapped.

"My, you two are arguing like an old married couple!" Vert giggled from her end, and she obviously looked like she was enjoying this.

"Don't they always argue like this?" Blanc muttered with her usual blank (no pun intended) expression.

"Hehehe… Gen and Noire always fought like that back where I'm from… hey Gen, why did you vanish any way? Everyone was worried about you…" Plutia mumbled, and Cas sighed.

"Plutie, there was _a lot _of stuff that happened that resulted in my old self teleporting Aliware to this dimension that I honestly don't know much about." Cas muttered.

"You even have a nickname for her!?" Noire snapped.

"I have one for Nep too Noire, don't freak out so much yeesh. You're normally not this high strung." Cas stated, and Noire's face reddened.

"Sh-Shut uo stupid! Not like I'm angry because I'm jealous or anything…" Noire muttered.

"Keep telling yourself that." Everyone but Cas, even those in the other room, stated in unison.

"Why do you all keep doing that!? I seriously don't think of him like that!" Noire complained.

"Yes you do! You always denied liking Gen." Plutia giggled.

"W-WHAT!?" Noire snapped.

"In the Ultradimension there's alternate versions of all of you… though _that _dimension is from the 1980's era of gaming…" Cas stated, "So that explains… wait… GAAAAGH! Nonononononono! Do not tell me that was actually true for the old me!?"

The others watched as Cas rolled around on the ground yelling in a way that said he was denying the obvious truth about his old self as best as he could, then he sat up and composed himself again.

"Ahem… either way, Plutie is here looking for something… so she'll be tagging along with me when I head to your guys' countries as well so she can look around… and I have been roped into helping her as well…" Cas muttered, and Neptune kept Plutia from leaning onto Cas' back again.

"No… my turn…" Neptune pretty much flopped down onto Cas, and Neptune yelled again.

"Will you _stop _touching him all the time!? I'm starting to think _you're _the perverted one Neptune!" Noire shouted, and Neptune chuckled.

"Jealous Noire? Is it that _you _really want to be the one hugging Cas right now? I can tell you he's really warm… and such a nice scent…" Neptune chuckled in a near teasing tone.

"I did not know you could be like this outside of HDD Nep." Cas mused.

"I DO NOT!" Noire shrieked.

"Yes you do." The others said in unison.

"Will you all stop doing that!?" Noire demanded, then clearing her throat, "Look, Plutia, do you even know what you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for a really strong power that disappeared from my dimension… it could be anywhere so I need to find it soon." Plutia stated.

"So that's why she's tagging along with Cas… darn…" Noire muttered, looking to the side while folding her arms, and Vert chuckled.

"Ohh… did you want to be alone with him by any chance Noire? Because it certainly sounds like you do." Vert teased, Noire and Cas' faces flushing.

"N-No I don't! No way would I want to be alone with that pervert!" Noire snapped.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT NOIRE!" Cas shouted, slamming his hands down on the floor.

"Hmph, whatever… me and you alone in a room? Not happening." Noire huffed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Came the same response to Noire being tsundere.

"_Why _do you all do that!?" Noire despaired.

"Don't even try asking me about this… though it is amusing… gihehehe… WHY AM I LAUGHING LIKE THAT NOW!? Don't tell me I'm starting to turn into my old self!?" Cas shouted, putting his hands over his face, then sighing, "Look, aside from Noire being tsundere… as always…"

"HEY!"

"We should focus a bit more on helping Plutie… since she's gonna tag along with me, when I'm in each of the other countries we should probably scout around during patrols for this… oh… and a note…" Cas stated, ignoring Noire's yells at him, then leaning close to the screen and whispering, "We shouldn't let Plutie transform… bas things happen when _that _side of her comes out… a lot of bad an R18 things happen when Sadie is present."

"Who?!" The other CPU's asked.

"That's the nickname I and a good amount of people, your Ultradimension selves included, call that side of Plutie… for good reason." Cas stated, "And I will be honest, I am terrified to think of how that side will act when she sees me… who knows how long I can stay safe from her screwed up sense of sadistic sexualism?"

"Is her other side _that _bad?" Blanc asked, and Cas nodded.

"Yes… that bad… But I do wonder how I'd react when I'm in HDD… hmm… guess we'll get there when we get there…" Cas muttered.

"Well, when you're in HDD you _are _a bit more on the badass side than you normally are." Neptune giggled.

"Is that an insult?" Cas demanded.

"It could be interpreted as one." Blanc stated matter-of-factly.

"It wasn't an insult! You're just not as much of an adorable dork when transformed… Boop!" Neptune chuckled, tapping Cas on the nose despite his annoyed look.

"Gaaagh… Neptune, are you even teaching him anything or are you two just flirting all the time!?" Noire shouted.

"Will you stop assuming things Noire?" Cas muttered.

"I am teaching Cas stuff! Plutie showing up was just a surprise… that's all." Neptune grumbled, Noire growling and the other CPU's laughing, and Cas sighed with a small grin.

"_You know, I'm finding I like it here more and more everyday… honestly, this place feels more like my home than Earth ever did now… kinda forget I'm not even from here sometimes now… maybe I should start keeping a journal again? Eh… I'll think about it a bit more over this week." _Cas thought, then speaking up again, "Well, I guess this matter is…"

"No! It's not settled! We're having a _long _talk once you get here Cas!" Noire shouted.

"Are you sure this talk isn't just to get me into a room alone with you?" Cas teased with his usualy smirk.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED IDIOT! Why would I do that!? Not like I would anyway." Noire huffed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Everyone stated, Noire letting out another scream.

**A/N**

**Boy am I gonna have fun when Iris Heart comes out… I already have an idea for how Crimson Heart Cas will deal with her… gihehehe**


End file.
